Per amore
by Marina Jolie
Summary: “Omnia vincit amor”. O amor vence tudo, mas seria capaz de desafiar até as proibições impostas por uma religião? Fanfic UA - ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

_**Comentários  
**Oi pessoal_

_Depois dessa nova UA, é possível que eu passe um tempinho sem escrever novas fics. Isso se deve a alguns motivos pessoais (falta de tempo) e tmb pq preciso me reciclar um pouco... Eu amo escrever, mas prefiro dar uma pausa antes que as minhas fics se tornem enjoativas pra mim e para os leitores. Enfim, espero que vcs gostem desta fic e comentem (façam uma autora feliz XD).  
Gostaria de agradecer à Dra. Nina (minha leitora preferida XD) por ter me incentivado a publicar esta fic (eu tava um pouco insegura)._

_Obs1: As nacionalidades de Marin e Aioria são japonesa e grega, respectivamente. Mas, por uma questão de "liberdade poética", nesta fic os dois nasceram na Itália (assim como os demais personagens).  
Obs2: Eu sei que a origem da Shunrey é chinesa, mas "faz de conta" que é japonesa. O mesmo vale para o Shiryu...  
Obs3: Antes que vcs perguntem, já vou avisando: **NÃO** vai ter Seiya nem Saori nesta fic. Além deles já estarem na minha fic Dreams, eu quero variar minhas histórias e dar mais espaço para outros casais, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Per amore**

**Capítulo 1**

**Itália, 1898  
**Lentamente, a jovem abriu seus olhos.  
Sua visão se manteve ligeiramente embaçada por alguns segundos antes que suas pupilas começassem a se acostumar à forte claridade do ambiente. Apesar de um pouco entorpecida, ela percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama e se assustou ao não reconhecer aquele quarto. Como havia ido parar ali?  
Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ela notasse a aproximação de um vulto, que parou diante da cama e olhou para ela. Um par de olhos azuis a observou com certa inquietude. O quê teria acontecido? Quem era aquele homem? Quais seriam as intenções dele para com ela? Assustada com a situação, a jovem sentiu seu coração disparar.  
Ela só conseguiu se acalmar um pouco no instante em que o desconhecido lhe perguntou gentilmente:  
- Está melhor?

Marin assentiu com a cabeça, embora ainda sentisse uma grande fraqueza... pudera, estava há mais de dois dias sem comer! Desde que fora despedida de seu último emprego, não fizera outra coisa a não ser vagar pelas ruas de Florença em busca de um novo abrigo. Infelizmente, sua procura havia sido inútil. Parecia que ninguém naquela cidade estava disposto a lhe oferecer uma oportunidade.  
Já era tarde da noite, e Marin já não tinha dinheiro nem para saciar sua fome. Faminta e angustiada, a jovem se deixou vencer pelo cansaço e acabou adormecendo nas escadarias de uma igreja.  
Quando o dia amanheceu, ela não conseguiu se levantar. Estava tão fraca que não tinha forças nem para ficar em pé. Entretanto, não podia ficar ali deitada na porta da igreja, correndo o risco de ser expulsa a qualquer momento. Com muito esforço, a jovem tentou se erguer, mas logo sentiu sua cabeça rodando e sua visão escurecendo. Sua última lembrança foi a de ter desabado sobre os degraus da escadaria.  
- Eu já chamei um médico para examiná-la – o homem continuou a dizer – Não sei se está doente, mas logo saberemos o que a fez desmaiar.  
Ao erguer seu rosto, Marin pôde enxergar melhor o autor da frase: um lindo rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-dourados, que trajava uma batina escura. Era um padre.  
- Está com fome? – ele perguntou, o que a fez acenar afirmativamente – Vou trazer algo para você comer – acrescentou.  
O padre se afastou, e Marin aproveitou para observar melhor o local onde estava. O quarto era bem simples, possuindo apenas uma cama de solteiro e um pequeno guarda-roupa, além de um grande crucifixo pendurado na parede.  
Devagar, ela tentou se levantar da cama, mas logo sentiu uma vertigem tão forte que desistiu. Não tinha outra saída senão esperar que o padre voltasse ao dormitório.  
Minutos depois, ele entrou no quarto com um prato de sopa, que ofereceu à Marin. De tão esfomeada, a jovem consumiu o alimento com rapidez e voracidade.  
- Posso trazer mais, se quiser – ele ofereceu, com um sorriso amigável.  
Envergonhada, ela apenas respondeu:  
- Eu aceito. Obrigada.  
Depois de se alimentar pela segunda vez, Marin começou a reparar melhor em seu benfeitor. Ele não devia ter mais do que 26 anos, além de ser muito atraente. _"Eu nunca tinha visto um padre tão bonito antes"_, pensou, sentindo suas faces arderem.  
- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou.  
- Marin – respondeu ela, timidamente.  
- Sou o padre Aioria. Eu a encontrei desmaiada na escadaria da igreja agora a pouco e a trouxe para cá.  
- Obrigada por me socorrer... Peço desculpas por dar tanto trabalho ao senhor...  
- Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Eu ainda sou muito jovem para essas formalidades – disse ele.  
- Sim, mas... por uma questão de respeito...  
- Marin, eu sou um padre, mas não sou Deus. Não me considero melhor do que ninguém.

Nesse momento, a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do médico. Ao vê-lo, Aioria o cumprimentou e disse:  
- Obrigado por vir, Dr. Suyama. Eu encontrei esta moça desmaiada lá fora. Não sei se está doente ou se desmaiou por fraqueza.  
- Vou examiná-la – respondeu o médico antes de iniciar o procedimento.  
O padre se afastou para que o doutor atendesse a jovem. Quando o exame terminou, o Dr. Shiryu Suyama concluiu:  
- A paciente apresenta sintomas de desnutrição. Deve se alimentar melhor e fazer repouso por alguns dias.  
Preocupada, Marin olhou para os dois homens e afirmou:  
- Mas... eu não tenho para onde ir! E nem dinheiro para comprar comida...  
O médico e o padre trocaram um rápido olhar, antes que Aioria dissesse:  
- Não se preocupe. Você pode ficar aqui na paróquia até conseguir um trabalho.  
- Eu... nem sei como agradecer... – respondeu a moça, constrangida.  
- Eu jamais abandonaria uma pessoa necessitada à própria sorte – explicou Aioria.  
Pouco depois, o Dr. Suyama se despediu do padre e da moça e foi embora. Entretanto, Marin continuava apreensiva com aquela situação.  
- Não seria justo eu ficar aqui dependendo da sua boa-vontade, padre – disse ela.  
- Se faz questão de retribuir, pode cozinhar para nós enquanto estiver aqui. Como cozinheiro, eu sou um excelente padre – explicou ele, de um jeito brincalhão.  
A atitude dele surpreendeu Marin. Até então, ela só havia conhecido sacerdotes carrancudos e bem mais velhos que o padre Aioria. O rapaz não se parecia em nada com a figura de um padre tradicional.  
De repente, ele a fez despertar de seus pensamentos ao dizer:  
- Não entendo como uma jovem tão bonita pode estar na sua situação. Você disse que não tem para onde ir... o que houve com você, Marin?  
Ela suspirou, entristecida. Seria obrigada a remexer nas velhas cicatrizes e revelar as tristes recordações de seu passado.  
- Eu sou órfã... morava com meus pais em uma fazenda, numa pequena cidade próxima daqui... meu pai era empregado, ajudava a cuidar das plantações e dos animais... e minha mãe lavava roupa para a família dona das terras. Quando eu completei 18 anos, meu pai foi encontrado morto. Nós nunca descobrimos quem o matou... algum tempo depois, minha mãe adoeceu e acabou morrendo também...

Durante a narrativa, os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas, motivadas pelo sofrimento que aquelas dolorosas lembranças lhe traziam.

_Ela não tinha outros parentes, nem mesmo conhecidos a quem pudesse pedir ajuda. Mas sua situação ficou ainda pior depois que o dono da fazenda a expulsou de suas terras.  
- Eu a deixarei ficar, mocinha, mas... em troca, eu vou querer alguns "favores" – dissera o Sr. Padovanni. Marin sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao compreender as péssimas intenções do patrão. Aquele homem horrível tinha idade para ser seu avô e, como se não bastasse, era casado! Como ele ousava lhe propor algo tão absurdo?  
- Eu prefiro ir embora – afirmou a menina, decidida.  
- Você está sendo estúpida, ragazza. Se ficar, eu lhe darei casa, comida, roupas e até mesmo jóias, se você merecê-las... – afirmou o homem, de um modo tão repulsivo que lhe deu vontade de vomitar.  
- Não quero ser sua amante! – respondeu Marin, irritada.  
- Minha cara, se você não for minha amante, será de outro... esse é o único destino possível para uma menina bonita e sozinha como você... Você é pobre e não tem para onde ir... se for embora daqui, acabará trabalhando em algum bordel.  
- Nunca! Eu sei que tenho capacidade de arrumar um trabalho onde eu não precise me prostituir, Sr. Padovanni!  
- O tempo dirá, minha cara Marin. No dia em que você estiver maltrapilha e morrendo de fome, vai se lembrar das minhas palavras. Se quiser voltar e aceitar minha proposta, eu a estarei esperando de braços abertos... – concluiu ele, com um sorriso repugnante.  
- Jamais! Prefiro morrer de fome! – gritou ela, antes de pegar sua trouxa de roupas e deixar a fazenda._

_Nos últimos dois anos, ela tinha passado por inúmeras provações. Assim que chegou à cidade, conseguiu um emprego como arrumadeira em um palacete. Entretanto, o dono da casa era tão tarado quanto o Sr. Padovanni, e por pouco não a violentou. Marin foi obrigada a fugir do local, e enfrentou muitas dificuldades até arrumar um novo emprego. Desta vez, foi trabalhar como criada na casa de uma velha ranzinza que pagava um salário de fome e só sabia reclamar o tempo todo. Um dia, a jovem ficou tão irritada com as ofensas da madame que decidiu se demitir. Como ela tinha algum dinheiro guardado, decidiu que ficaria hospedada em uma pensão até encontrar outro trabalho. Infelizmente, ela não demorou a perceber o quão difícil era conseguir um novo emprego sem possuir referências dos anteriores.  
Quando o dinheiro acabou, Marin foi obrigada a sair da pensão onde estava e ir para a rua. Passou a dormir em bancos de praças, rezando para que nenhum mal-intencionado tentasse estuprá-la durante a noite. Logo seu dinheiro chegou ao fim, e ela se viu obrigada a pedir esmolas para comprar um simples pedaço de pão. O problema é que Marin era muito jovem e bonita, e ninguém se compadecia de alguém como ela. _

_Estava tão descrente de tudo que começava a pensar se, no final das contas, o Sr. Padovanni não estaria mesmo com razão ao afirmar que o único destino de alguém como ela era trabalhar em um bordel. Entretanto, ela ficava enojada só de pensar na possibilidade de ser tocada por homens sujos e repulsivos em troca de dinheiro.  
Ela já estava nos limites de suas forças, e chegou a cogitar a idéia de se matar. A vida já havia tirado tudo dela, seus pais, sua casa, sua dignidade... por que não acabar com tudo de uma vez?  
Amargurada com essa triste reflexão, Marin adormecera nos degraus da igreja. _

- Sua história é mais triste do que eu poderia imaginar... – Aioria afirmou, bastante chocado após ouvir o relato.  
- Estou tão cansada que já não tenho nem lágrimas para chorar... – confessou a jovem, de cabeça baixa.  
O padre a olhou com muita compaixão e disse:  
- Deus não desampara seus filhos, Marin. Se Ele a trouxe até aqui, foi por alguma razão. Eu prometo que, a partir de hoje, eu nunca vou te abandonar.  
Marin levantou a cabeça e contemplou por alguns instantes aquele rosto tão bondoso.  
- Obrigada, padre. Eu já tinha perdido a fé na humanidade, mas agora sei que ainda existem boas pessoas no mundo...  
- Você precisa descansar. Eu tenho uma missa para celebrar daqui a pouco, mas você pode ficar aqui no quarto e dormir. Se preferir, pode tomar um banho. No final do corredor, tem um banheiro. Vou separar toalha e sabonete e, caso não se incomode, pode vestir uma roupa minha até providenciarmos roupas novas para você.  
Ele se retirou do aposento, deixando-a sozinha. A generosidade dele era tão grande que até constrangia Marin. Ela não estava acostumada a ser tratada com respeito e consideração, muito pelo contrário... desde que perdera seus pais, todos a tratavam com desprezo...

Subitamente, a jovem começou a chorar.  
Sentia tanta falta de sua mãe... ela tinha sido a única pessoa no mundo que a tratara carinhosamente. Não que seu pai não a amasse, mas ele não costumava demonstrar sua afeição com abraços ou gestos de ternura... era sua mãe quem sempre a afagava e dizia que Marin era a sua _bambina_, a sua pequena _principessa_. Desde que ficara órfã, a jovem nunca mais soubera o que era um abraço, um carinho que fosse...  
Algum tempo depois, ela se levantou da cama e decidiu tomar um banho. Ao ver a banheira de louça branca, Marin decidiu aquecer água na cozinha para enchê-la. Quando terminou de preparar o banho, a jovem se despiu e deixou que a água tépida envolvesse seu corpo.  
Após se lavar e enxugar, Marin vestiu a roupa que Aioria tinha separado. As vestes ficaram bastante folgadas em seu corpo, já que ele era bem mais alto e mais forte do que ela, mas isso não a incomodou. Ao menos, as roupas estavam limpas. Já vestida, ela se dirigiu à cozinha e decidiu preparar o almoço. A missa já ia acabar, e com certeza o padre devia estar com fome.  
Ela encontrou alguns ingredientes na despensa e decidiu preparar um macarrão à bolonhesa. Por sorte, sua mãe a ensinara a cozinhar muito bem. Desta forma, ela poderia retribuir a hospedagem naquela casa.  
Ao entrar na cozinha, Aioria sentiu sua fome aumentar diante do delicioso aroma da massa que sua protegida havia preparado. Depois de almoçarem, ele a elogiou:  
_-_ Mesmo sabendo que a gula é um pecado, sou obrigado a reconhecer que o seu macarrão é o melhor que já provei, Marin.  
A moça ficou um pouco envergonhada com o comentário.  
- Bondade sua...  
O rapaz aproveitou o momento da refeição para contar uma novidade:  
- Depois da missa, eu conversei com algumas pessoas e elas prometeram doar algumas roupas para você. Eu também pedi à minha irmã que separasse alguns vestidos dela e os trouxesse ainda hoje. Ela possui tantos que pode perfeitamente se desfazer de alguns.  
- Eu não sei como agradecer, padre. O senhor... quer dizer, você, está sendo muito generoso comigo...  
- Depois de tudo o que você passou, é o mínimo que posso fazer, Marin.  
Por alguns instantes, a moça esqueceu que estava diante de um padre. O sorriso de Aioria era tão encantador que a fazia estremecer por dentro, e os olhos dele eram de um azul tão profundo que ela poderia passar o resto do dia a admirá-los... _"Onde estou com a cabeça? Ele é um padre, e eu devo respeitá-lo!"_, pensou a jovem, desviando seu olhar.  
De repente, os dois foram surpreendidos pela inesperada chegada de duas pessoas.

A primeira a entrar na cozinha foi June, uma bela moça de cabelos loiros e jeito espevitado. Estava acompanhada por uma senhora de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, toda vestida de preto. A mulher encarou Marin com desconfiança e preocupação.  
- Aioria, eu trouxe as roupas que me pediu – June disse para o irmão, enquanto sorria de modo simpático para Marin.  
Com um semblante carrancudo, a outra mulher perguntou:  
- Então esta é a tal moça que você encontrou desmaiada, filho?  
- Sim, mãe. O nome dela é Marin – respondeu Aioria – E esta é minha mãe, Carmela – ele apresentou.  
Carmela olhou para Marin com apreensão. Não gostara nada de saber que seu filho tinha abrigado uma moça dentro da igreja. Ele podia ser padre, mas ainda era um homem! Devido à sua experiência de vida, aquela mulher sabia que uma jovem bonita como Marin poderia facilmente colocar em risco o sacerdócio de seu amado filho. E ela jamais poderia permitir que isso acontecesse...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Aioria gostava de ajudar os pobres e confortar os necessitados. No entanto, algumas limitações do sacerdócio o incomodavam. Embora soubesse que era um padre, ele ainda tinha os mesmos instintos de um homem comum... e, quando esses instintos afloravam, ele se via mergulhado num enorme sentimento de culpa. Seu voto de castidade o impedia de se relacionar com as mulheres, mas não o tornava imune aos desejos que elas despertavam dentro dele._

_Ela trajava um vestido azul-claro, bem acinturado e com uma saia bem volumosa. June tinha arrumado o lindo cabelo ruivo da jovem em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas.  
Pela primeira vez, Aioria reparou nos traços delicados do rosto dela. Seus olhos possuíam uma linda tonalidade âmbar, e seus lábios pequenos e carnudos eram tão perfeitos que poucos homens conseguiriam resistir à vontade de beijá-los. Por motivos de força maior, ele era um desses homens. _

_Como se não bastasse a vergonha de ter sido rejeitada pelo ex-noivo, seu pai queria que ela se expusesse novamente ao ridículo, arrumando um marido para ela! Mas ela jamais aceitaria se casar, fosse com quem fosse! A única coisa que desejava era ir para um convento e se isolar do mundo para sempre. "Lá, ninguém vai rir de mim ou me dizer 'Bem feito, garotinha mimada! Seu noivo preferiu outra mulher porque você é uma criatura desprezível e o seu único atrativo é a fortuna do seu pai!", pensava Shunrey, dominada pela revolta._


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:**

_Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Continuem lendo e comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

Marin sentiu-se bastante intimidada com a presença da mãe de Aioria. Aquela mulher de semblante severo a medira de alto a baixo e parecia censurá-la por estar na casa que pertencia ao seu filho.  
- Já que ninguém me apresentou, eu sou a June – disse a irmã do padre, tentando quebrar o gelo.  
- Prazer em conhecê-la – respondeu Marin.  
– Vamos até o quarto do Aioria para que você experimente os vestidos que eu trouxe! – propôs a loira para a outra jovem.  
A ruiva aceitou o convite e as duas se afastaram, indo na direção ao dormitório. Vendo-se sozinha com Aioria, Carmela decidiu ser franca:  
- Você perdeu o juízo, meu filho? Onde já se viu trazer essa moça para dentro da igreja? O que as pessoas vão dizer?  
- A senhora não deveria se preocupar tanto com a opinião alheia, mãe! Eu acolhi a Marin por uma questão de caridade. Eu sou padre e não posso deixar alguém passando fome e dormindo ao relento por medo do que as fofoqueiras da cidade vão dizer!  
- Seu gesto é muito nobre, mas essa moça não pode ficar aqui! Ela precisa arrumar outro lugar o quanto antes!  
- Eu vou falar com meus paroquianos e tentar arrumar um trabalho para ela. Entretanto, o Dr. Suyama disse que a Marin está muito fraca e precisa repousar. Ela não está em condições de trabalhar no momento!  
Carmela ficou muito irritada com a insistência do filho em contrariá-la.  
_-_ Eu sinto muito se ela está "fraquinha", como você disse, mas isso não justifica que ela continue aqui na igreja!  
- A Marin vai ficar aqui pelo tempo que for necessário, e ninguém, nem mesmo a senhora, vai me impedir de ajudá-la! – afirmou o rapaz, de modo veemente.  
- Meu filho, acorde! Não é possível que você não perceba o perigo que essa mulher representa! – insistiu Carmela – Você é um padre, mas isso não significa que esteja livre das tentações da carne!  
Aioria se constrangeu diante desse comentário. Porém, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a mudar de idéia.  
- Eu fiz o que a senhora queria: fui para o seminário e me ordenei padre. Eu prometi me dedicar à vida religiosa, e não pretendo me desviar dela. Não existe nenhum motivo para se preocupar!  
- Eu espero que não – afirmou ela, insegura.  
Em seu íntimo, Carmela estava aflita com a possibilidade de Marin desviar seu filho do caminho que havia traçado para ele desde que nascera...

_O nascimento de Aioria trouxera muita alegria para seus pais. O jovem casal estava eufórico com o primeiro filho, um lindo bebê de olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-dourados. Entretanto, a felicidade não durou muito tempo. Sem mais nem menos, o pequeno adoeceu gravemente e chegou a ser desenganado pelos médicos que o examinaram.  
Desesperada, Carmela foi à capela do hospital onde seu filhinho estava internado e jurou, diante de uma imagem de Santa Rita de Cássia, que Aioria consagraria sua vida a Deus caso sobrevivesse.  
Suas preces foram atendidas. Milagrosamente, Aioria se curou da doença, assombrando até os médicos com sua rápida recuperação._

_Gianluca, o pai de Aioria e June, não aprovava a idéia do filho mais velho seguir a vida religiosa. Entretanto, Carmela não abria mão de cumprir a promessa que fizera e, tão logo o rapaz chegou à idade certa, foi enviado para o seminário. Seu pai faleceu algum tempo depois, e a ausência do marido fez Carmela se tornar ainda mais possessiva com os dois filhos.  
Assim que foi ordenado padre, Aioria assumiu a paróquia mais importante de Florença. Aquele posto nunca fora ocupado por um padre tão jovem e bonito, e não demorou para que ele despertasse paixões secretas em várias fiéis, que se encantavam com seu charme irresistível.  
O rapaz sempre tivera sérias dúvidas sobre sua vocação religiosa, dúvidas essas que haviam aumentado ainda mais depois de entrar para o seminário. Entretanto, as chantagens emocionais de sua mãe tinham sido decisivas para que ele aceitasse o destino traçado por ela. Carmela sempre fazia questão de afirmar que morreria caso ele não se tornasse um padre._

Aioria gostava de ajudar os pobres e confortar os necessitados. No entanto, algumas limitações do sacerdócio o incomodavam. Embora soubesse que era um padre, ele ainda tinha os mesmos instintos de um homem comum... e, quando esses instintos afloravam, ele se via mergulhado num enorme sentimento de culpa. Seu voto de castidade o impedia de se relacionar com as mulheres, mas não o imunizava contra os desejos que elas despertavam dentro dele. Em muitas ocasiões, ele se auto-flagelava com um pequeno chicote, na tentativa de desviar aqueles pensamentos impuros de sua mente.

_-_ Eu vou embora – decidiu Carmela – Espero que reflita melhor e compreenda que a presença desta moça aqui é um absurdo! - dizendo isso, ela partiu sem esperar por June.  
A atitude da mãe deixou Aioria muito incomodado. Carmela era o tipo de pessoa que adorava encher a boca para dizer que era cristã, mas, na hora de oferecer ajuda ao próximo, se fazia de desentendida. Ela se considerava muito religiosa, pois ia à missa diariamente e obedecia ao que a igreja determinava. Por outro lado, não fazia a menor questão de se preocupar com os necessitados e adorava criticar os pecados alheios, sem nunca admitir os próprios.  
Por mais que amasse sua mãe, Aioria tinha plena consciência de que ela era uma pessoa prepotente e orgulhosa, que fazia questão de controlar a vida de seus filhos com mãos de ferro. E, quando reclamavam, Carmela sempre se justificava dizendo que apenas ela sabia o que era melhor para os seus _bambinos_.  
Subitamente, ele foi despertado de suas reflexões pela voz estridente da irmã:  
- Aioria, veja como a Marin ficou linda com o vestido que eu trouxe para ela!  
Ao olhar para trás, o jovem padre ficou boquiaberto. Aquela garota nem se parecia mais com a pobre mendiga que ele havia socorrido naquela manhã cinzenta de outono. Marin estava muito elegante, e tão bela quanto uma pintura renascentista.

Ela trajava um vestido azul-claro, bem acinturado e com uma saia bem volumosa. June tinha arrumado o lindo cabelo ruivo da jovem em um coque, deixando algumas mechas soltas.  
Pela primeira vez, Aioria reparou nos traços delicados do rosto dela. Seus olhos possuíam uma linda tonalidade âmbar, e seus lábios pequenos e carnudos eram tão perfeitos que poucos homens conseguiriam resistir à vontade de beijá-los. Por motivos de força maior, ele era um desses homens.  
- June, obrigado pela ajuda – agradeceu o rapaz – A _mamma_ já foi embora, e é melhor que você volte para casa.  
- Amanhã eu trago mais vestidos – a jovem prometeu, antes de se despedir e deixá-los a sós.  
Timidamente, Marin comentou:  
- Sua irmã foi muito generosa ao me dar essas roupas.  
- A June é uma menina de ouro, apesar de um pouco atrevida – afirmou Aioria – Ela morre de medo de ficar solteirona, e vive fazendo promessas a todos os santos para arrumar um marido.  
- Não entendo... ela é tão bonita! Não precisa ficar tão ansiosa para encontrar um marido...  
- Na verdade, a June quer se casar logo para ficar livre da interferência da nossa mãe. O problema é que ela não gostou de nenhum dos pretendentes que apareceram até agora. Sempre coloca algum defeito... um é baixo demais, o outro é narigudo... ou então, não serve porque não está de acordo com os padrões da minha mãe.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Marin, curiosa.  
- Minha mãe só vai aceitar o casamento se o noivo for rico e religioso. Caso contrário...  
- Mas, e se a June se apaixonar por alguém que não atenda a essas exigências? – perguntou a ruiva.  
Aioria suspirou, desanimado.  
- Você não conhece minha mãe. Ela é uma mulher muito dominadora, e não admite ser contrariada.

Pelo pouco que observara, Marin tinha percebido que Carmela era uma pessoa bem difícil de lidar. E o pior, não tinha ficado nada satisfeita ao encontrá-la na casa de Aioria. _"Preciso encontrar um emprego logo, para não causar mais problemas ao padre"_, decidiu a moça.

**Enquanto isso, em uma mansão próxima dali...  
**Aioros Leone, um rico industrial, estava batendo insistentemente na porta do quarto de sua filha a mais de dez minutos.  
- Por favor, Shunrey! Você está trancada nesse quarto há dois dias! Você precisa sair daí! – implorava ele, aflito.  
Não houve resposta.  
Por fim, o milionário percebeu que estava perdendo tempo e desistiu. Muito contrariado, ele resolveu almoçar sozinho, já que sua filha se recusava a obedecê-lo.  
Suspirou, sentindo-se impotente. Não sabia mais como lidar com aquela garota hostil e depressiva... desde que Shunrey fora abandonada pelo noivo na beira do altar, alguns meses atrás, ele tentava inutilmente convencer a filha de que ela não podia passar o resto da vida isolada do mundo. Entretanto, a jovem se recusava a sair de casa, com medo dos comentários. Todos sabiam que seu noivo a deixara por outra mulher, e esse tinha sido o assunto preferido das fofoqueiras da cidade nos últimos tempos.  
Se ao menos a mãe da garota estivesse ali para ajudá-lo... o semblante de Aioros se entristeceu ao se recordar de Midori, a impetuosa jovem que os abandonara pouco depois de dar à luz a pequena Shunrey.

_**Vinte anos atrás...  
**Aioros, um jovem milionário de 19 anos, era um assíduo freqüentador das festas da alta sociedade européia. Durante uma viagem à França, ele foi convidado para um baile de gala na casa de um barão. Naquela noite, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Midori, uma bela jovem de origem japonesa. Ela era filha de um diplomata e residia na França há alguns anos. Aioros se apaixonou perdidamente pela moça, e sua paixão foi correspondida. _

_Entretanto, Midori já tinha sido prometida para outro homem, um empresário que descendia de uma tradicional família japonesa. O pai da jovem deixou bem claro que não aceitaria o casamento de sua filha com um ocidental, ainda que Aioros fosse muito rico. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, o rapaz decidiu fugir com Midori e a levou para Florença, onde se casaram e tiveram uma filha. Além da atitude de Aioros ter gerado um grande escândalo, ele ainda teve que enfrentar a oposição de sua própria família, que não aprovou sua união com uma mulher que não seguia a fé católica. _

_Depois do nascimento da pequena Shunrey, Midori se arrependeu de ter rompido relações com sua família e decidiu voltar para a França, abandonando o marido e a filha. Sua família decidiu perdoá-la, desde que ela nunca mais procurasse por Aioros e Shunrey. Alguns anos depois, Midori veio a falecer sem nunca mais ter visto sua filha novamente. _

Aioros nunca a perdoara por ter ido embora. Além de ter destruído seu coração, Midori tinha abandonado a própria filha... ele tentara compensar a ausência da mãe da menina satisfazendo todos os seus caprichos, e agora chegara à conclusão de que havia errado na dose. Shunrey se transformara numa jovem mimada e cheia de vontades, que não conseguia aceitar as contrariedades da vida. Depois da humilhação de perder seu noivo, ela já tinha tentado se matar duas vezes.  
Deprimida e revoltada, a garota só se vestia de preto, como se estivesse em luto permanente. Além disso, ela cismara com a idéia de entrar para um convento, onde ninguém soubesse que tinha sido abandonada no dia do casamento. Carmela, a irmã de Aioros, incentivava a sobrinha a virar noviça, alegando que já havia um padre na família e que seria bom ter uma freira também. Entretanto, o pai da moça não admitia isso em hipótese alguma. Shunrey era sua única herdeira e ele fazia questão que a filha se casasse, nem que para isso fosse necessário obrigá-la.  
Ele até já tinha um pretendente em vista: o Dr. Shiryu Suyama, rapaz de origem oriental que tinha vindo estudar na Itália e decidira se estabelecer no país após se formar em medicina. Segundo havia se informado, Shiryu pertencia à uma família rica e possuía todas as qualidades que Aioros julgava necessárias para ocupar o cobiçado posto de marido de sua estimada filha.

O grande problema é que Shunrey não podia nem ouvir a palavra casamento. Ela tinha incendiado seu vestido de noiva logo depois da malfadada cerimônia que não acontecera e jurado que jamais se casaria.  
Naquele momento, a garota estava trancada em seu quarto, mergulhada em sentimentos de auto-piedade. _"Por que todos me abandonam? Primeiro foi minha mãe, depois meu noivo... O quê eu fiz para merecer isso, meu Deus?"_, atormentava-se Shunrey, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
Como se não bastasse a vergonha de ter sido rejeitada pelo ex-noivo, seu pai queria que ela se expusesse novamente ao ridículo, arrumando um marido para ela! Mas ela jamais aceitaria se casar, fosse com quem fosse! A única coisa que desejava era ir para um convento e se isolar do mundo para sempre._ "Lá, ninguém vai rir de mim ou me dizer 'Bem feito, garotinha mimada! Seu noivo preferiu outra mulher porque você é uma criatura desprezível e o seu único atrativo é a fortuna do seu pai!",_ pensava Shunrey, dominada pela revolta.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Marin estava se sentindo bem mais disposta depois de se alimentar e de repousar numa cama de verdade. Na noite anterior, Aioria lhe dissera:  
- Pode dormir no meu quarto. Eu vou me ajeitar no quartinho que fica nos fundos da paróquia.  
Constrangida com o gesto dele, a jovem tentou recusar:  
- Eu não quero incomodá-lo...  
- Você não me incomoda em nada, pelo contrário. Você é uma ótima cozinheira, e fazia tempo que eu não comia algo tão delicioso quanto esse risoto que você preparou no jantar – afirmou ele, de modo divertido.  
- Eu agradeço muito por estar me ajudando – disse a ruiva.  
- Agradeça a Deus, Marin. Eu sou apenas um instrumento Dele – respondeu o rapaz – Boa noite!  
Ao vê-lo se afastar, ela suspirou._ "Que Deus me perdoe por pensar assim, mas isso é um desperdício... devia ser proibido que um homem tão bonito e gentil como ele virasse padre!",_ pensou Marin antes de ir para o quarto.

Pouco depois, o rapaz se recolheu ao quartinho dos fundos. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir...  
Deitado em um colchão que colocara sobre o assoalho, Aioria refletia sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Ele franziu o semblante ao lembrar-se da discussão com a mãe, mas logo sua expressão suavizou-se ao pensar na jovem que abrigara em sua igreja. Ainda que não quisesse admitir, sabia que sua mãe tinha razão. Marin era mesmo muito bonita, e ele não conseguira ficar indiferente a ela.  
Aioria nunca havia tocado em uma mulher, e seus lábios jamais haviam experimentado a sensação de um beijo. Nem sequer imaginava como seria acariciar um corpo feminino...  
Mesmo sabendo que isso era pecado, o padre não conseguiu evitar que imagens de Marin viessem à sua mente... imagens tão eróticas que o deixaram assustado e confuso ao perceber a luxúria se apoderando dele e fazendo seu corpo queimar de desejo.

_"Estou ficando louco... perdão, meu Deus! Eu não posso pensar nessas coisas...",_ refletia ele, envergonhado. Precisava urgentemente encontrar um novo abrigo para Marin e se afastar daquela tentação o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais...

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_Distraída com suas preces, June não percebeu que estava sendo observada por um rapaz que a conhecia de vista e ia à missa todos os dias apenas para vê-la. "Ela parece um anjo... infelizmente, pertence a uma família muito rica e jamais olharia para um pintorzinho pobre como eu...", lamentava-se ele.

* * *

Nunca tinha visto uma mulher nua antes, e ficou ainda mais excitado quando a viu despir suas roupas de baixo. "Meu Deus, como é linda...", pensou ele, se controlando para não perder a cabeça e cometer uma insanidade.

* * *

Shunrey ficou um pouco irritada ao perceber que não conseguira atingi-lo. Entretanto, ela não estava nada disposta a facilitar as coisas para aquele homem.  
- Vamos parar com essa hipocrisia? – perguntou, colérica - Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que não quero ser sua noiva! Meu pai está tentando me obrigar a um casamento que não desejo, e não acredito que você esteja realmente interessado em se unir a alguém como eu!  
- Por que não? – perguntou Shiryu – Só por que a Srta. se mostra agressiva e arrogante, não significa que não tenha outras qualidades! – completou ele, com leve sarcasmo._

**Agradecimentos  
Kallasbr: **Obrigada pelo comentário! De certa forma, a história lembra um pouco esse filme Pássaros Feridos, mas pra ser sincera, minha inspiração veio de outras fontes... fico feliz que vc tenha gostado e espero que continue lendo! Bjs!  
**Celina: **Gracias pela review e por seus elogios! Realmente, a Marin sofreu muito, mas como vc mesma disse, ela já encontrou o seu "herói" XD Pena que esse herói é um padre! Será que o Aioria vai resistir à essa tentação? Só Deus (e eu) sabemos, hehehe... O Aioria é muito fofo mesmo, não tinha como a Marin não se apaixonar por ele né? Acho que ainda vão rolar muitas coisas dentro dessa igreja XD Bjs!  
**Dra. Nina:** Pode se preparando doutora, pq esse pessoal vai te dar muito trabalho! O Aioria tendo que lidar com as tentações da carne, a Shunrey toda problemática (pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, deu pra perceber que ela vai tirar o pobre do Shiryu do sério, hahaha...). Isso sem falar na _mamma_ Carmela, que pelo jeito vai dificultar os romances de seus dois filhos XD Sobre a minha pausa nas fics, é melhor eu parar por um tempo antes que vcs pensem: "não agüento mais aquela louca da Marina Jolie e suas fanfics!". Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal_

_Ok, sei que estou sendo chata e repetitiva, mas será que vcs poderiam comentar mais a fic? Dá um desânimo danado escrever e depois receber apenas uma review... eu fico sem saber se a história tá chata, se o povo tá com preguiça de comentar, ou sei lá o quê.  
Enfim, eu já tinha decidido que esta seria minha última fic, mas preciso de um mínimo de motivação para continuar escrevendo... caso contrário, acho que não valerá a pena prosseguir..._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

Aioria mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Só conseguia pensar em arrumar um emprego para sua protegida e ficar livre da tentação que ela representava.  
"_Talvez meu tio Aioros pudesse contratá-la... ele é muito rico e já possui muitos empregados, mas quem sabe possa dar uma oportunidade à Marin?"_, pensou o rapaz.  
Como estava insone, o padre decidiu se levantar e dar uma volta na praça que ficava ao redor da igreja. Vestido com um casaco bem grosso, saiu à rua e passou algum tempo caminhando em volta da praça, distraído com suas reflexões.  
Marin também não conseguia adormecer. O sorriso de seu benfeitor não saía de sua cabeça, o que deixava a jovem cada vez mais confusa. Suspirou ao pensar nos olhos azuis de Aioria... sempre que ele a olhava, ficava completamente perturbada. Nunca sentira algo assim por um homem... entretanto, Aioria não era um homem como outro qualquer: ele era um padre!  
"_Sou uma pecadora..."_, refletia ela, envergonhada. Talvez estivesse confundindo gratidão com outros sentimentos... além disso, por mais generoso que Aioria tivesse sido ao abrigá-la dentro da igreja, isso não lhe dava o direito de se apaixonar por ele!

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**O Dr. Shiryu Suyama observava alguns quadros pendurados na parede da sala de estar do industrial Aioros Leone enquanto aguardava pela chegada do dono da casa. Embora não soubesse o motivo pelo qual havia sido chamado, o jovem médico imaginava que o Sr. Leone ou sua filha pudessem estar doentes.  
Assim que entrou na sala, Aioros cumprimentou o visitante e pediu que o acompanhasse até seu escritório. Depois que se acomodaram, o milionário decidiu ser bastante direto:  
- Dr. Suyama, eu o chamei aqui porque tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Tenho ouvido muitos elogios ao seu trabalho como médico, e também ao seu caráter. Desta forma, estou convencido de que o senhor pode ser o homem ideal para desposar minha filha.  
O rapaz até engasgou ao ouvir a proposta.  
- Eu?!  
- Pelo que pude averiguar, o senhor... posso chamá-lo de você? Afinal, tenho quase idade para ser seu pai – explicou Aioros. Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça, e o milionário prosseguiu – Soube que você é um rapaz solteiro, de boa família e que pretende se estabelecer em definitivo na cidade. Sendo assim, eu gostaria imensamente de tê-lo como meu genro.  
Bastante nervoso e surpreso, Shiryu não sabia nem o que responder. Apesar de achar a filha de Aioros muito bonita, havia ficado extremamente constrangido com aquele pedido. Afinal, a cidade inteira sabia o quanto a jovem era problemática.  
- Sr. Leone, eu fico honrado por ter pensado em mim, mas...  
Sorrindo, Aioros o interrompeu:  
- Admito que minha filha Shunrey jamais poderia ser definida como uma menina "meiga e delicada", mas posso garantir que ela tem suas qualidades. Ela é muito inteligente e culta, além de ser uma bela moça... e não estou dizendo isso só porque é minha filha. Infelizmente, ela passou por alguns problemas, como sabe. A mãe a abandonou ainda no berço, e o canalha do noivo fugiu para se casar com outra mulher...  
Shiryu nunca se sentira tão acuado como naquele momento. Por um lado, sabia que a garota tinha um gênio muito difícil, mas, por outro, reconhecia que seria um privilégio ficar noivo da filha de Aioros.  
- Eu posso pensar no assunto antes de dar uma resposta? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Sim, mas peço que não demore. Eu tenho certa pressa em casar Shunrey, pois ela tem andado muito deprimida desde que o noivo a abandonou. E o pior, vive insistindo na idéia de entrar para um convento!  
- Por que o senhor não a deixa fazer isso? – perguntou Shiryu – Talvez seja o destino dela se tornar uma freira...  
- De jeito nenhum! Shunrey é minha única herdeira, e eu não vou permitir que ela se enterre num convento! – respondeu Aioros, um pouco alterado - Eu preciso garantir minha descendência, Dr. Suyama! Por favor, não me julgue mal... sou apenas um pai desesperado, e desejo a felicidade da minha menina acima de tudo!  
- Está bem – concordou o médico – Assim que eu tomar uma decisão, voltarei aqui para comunicá-la ao senhor.

Em seguida, Shiryu se despediu e foi atender alguns pacientes. Porém, a conversa com o Sr. Leone não saiu de sua cabeça pelo resto do dia. _"O quê devo fazer? Todos dizem que ela é uma jovem mimada e caprichosa... será que devo me arriscar e ficar noivo dela?"_, refletia ele.  
Por ser um rapaz de índole calma e pacífica, pretendia encontrar uma noiva com as mesmas características... e ele tinha quase certeza de que Shunrey não se enquadraria nesse perfil...

**Naquela mesma tarde...  
**Depois de visitar o irmão novamente e levar mais roupas para Marin, June decidiu rezar um pouco, aproveitando que a igreja estava vazia. A jovem se ajoelhou diante do altar e fez um pedido à imagem de Santo Antônio de Pádua que havia ali:  
"_Por favor, Santo Antônio, me ajude a encontrar um marido bonito, rico e amoroso. Não agüento mais conviver com minha mãe, que vive me controlando e tomando decisões por mim...".  
_Distraída com suas preces, June não percebeu que estava sendo observada por um rapaz que a conhecia de vista e ia à missa todos os dias apenas para vê-la. _"Ela parece um anjo... infelizmente, pertence a uma família muito rica e jamais olharia para um pintorzinho pobre como eu..."_, lamentava-se ele.  
Seu nome era Shun, e ele dedicava seus dias a pintar quadros e a tentar vendê-los nas ruas de Florença. Sonhava em ser um grande artista, como Leonardo da Vinci, Boticelli ou Michelangelo. Entretanto, ele mal conseguia ganhar alguns trocados para pagar a pensão onde morava e comprar o pão de cada dia. Geralmente, ele só conseguia vender as caricaturas que fazia sob encomenda.  
Sua família, que residia em Parma, não apoiava suas inclinações artísticas. O avô paterno de Shun havia saído do Japão em busca de uma vida melhor, e escolhera a Itália para criar seus filhos. Um deles se casou contra a vontade da família com uma italiana, com quem teve dois filhos, Ikki e Shun.  
Este último demonstrara desde criança uma grande sensibilidade para a pintura e o desenho, mas ninguém o levava a sério. Como eram pobres, seu pai só se preocupava em garantir o sustento da família. Por esta razão, ele sempre dizia ao filho mais novo para não perder tempo com "futilidades".  
Apesar de todas as contrariedades, Shun procurava ser otimista e acreditar que um dia seu trabalho seria reconhecido. Quem sabe ele conseguiria ficar tão famoso quanto os pintores renascentistas que admirava?  
Ao terminar suas orações, June decidiu ir para casa. Já estava quase anoitecendo, e sua mãe a repreenderia por andar sozinha na rua. Não ficaria bem para uma moça recatada andar desacompanhada por aí. Ela saiu da igreja sem reparar na presença de seu admirador misterioso, que suspirou ao vê-la partir.

* * *

Depois de ter repousado e recuperado suas forças, Marin decidiu agradecer pela ajuda recebida e foi lavar as roupas do padre no tanque que ficava no quintal da paróquia. Quando suas mãos tocaram numa das camisas dele, não resistiu à vontade de aspirar o perfume que emanava dela... um perfume másculo, viril e perturbador... a jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la quando imaginou o corpo dele bem próximo do seu. _"Controle-se!", _ordenou para si mesma, enquanto terminava de lavar as roupas.  
Concluída a tarefa, a ruiva decidiu tomar um banho e colocou água para aquecer no fogão. Assim que esquentou, ela pegou o caldeirão e foi encher a banheira.  
Aioria tinha terminado de celebrar a missa das seis da tarde quando viu Marin entrar no banheiro com uma toalha nas mãos, e ficou bastante inquieto ao imaginá-la tomando banho. Sem conseguir se controlar, o rapaz se aproximou da porta e começou a espiar pelo buraco da fechadura. Sabia que aquilo era errado, uma loucura, até mesmo um desrespeito à intimidade dela... porém, essa constatação não o impediu de ir em frente.  
Observou a jovem tirar o vestido e colocá-lo sobre uma cadeira que havia ali. Em seguida, ela desabotoou o corpete e o retirou, revelando um par de seios fartos e rígidos. Aioria sentiu um louco desejo de tocar neles. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher nua antes, e ficou ainda mais excitado quando a viu despir suas roupas de baixo. _"Meu Deus, como é linda..."_, pensou ele, se controlando para não perder a cabeça e cometer uma insanidade.  
Finalmente, Marin terminou de se despir e entrou na banheira. A água cobriu o corpo dela, impedindo que Aioria continuasse dando vazão aos seus instintos de _voyeur_.  
Sentindo seu corpo arder em chamas, o rapaz se afastou dali imediatamente. Havia pecado de um modo imperdoável, e precisava se purificar. Entrou em seu quarto, pegou um pequeno chicote de couro que guardava no guarda-roupa e depois foi até o quarto dos fundos, onde se trancou. Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo no momento em que despiu as vestes sacerdotais e se ajoelhou no chão. Aquele ritual de auto-flagelação era muito doloroso, mas precisava se punir por ter se deixado arrastar pela luxúria.  
_"Perdão, meu Deus!"_, pedia Aioria mentalmente enquanto açoitava as próprias costas com o chicote. Sua pele ferida ardeu intensamente após os primeiros golpes, mas nem isso o impediu de prosseguir. Pior do que as dores físicas era a culpa que carregava por saber que desejava Marin.  
Desejava provar o calor de sua boca e sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, a maciez de sua pele... se não fosse padre, não hesitaria em consumar seus desejos pela jovem, se ela também o quisesse. Para sua desgraça, os limites impostos pela religião o proibiam de saciar aqueles instintos tão carnais... por isso, ele estava disposto a combatê-los até que desaparecerem completamente.

Mais tarde, Aioria foi até a cozinha para jantar. Mal conseguia encarar Marin depois de tê-la visto nua, mas tentou disfarçar seu constrangimento e sentou-se à mesa para comer a refeição que ela havia preparado.  
A moça também estava envergonhada. Pensamentos imorais povoavam sua mente sempre que ficava perto do padre, provocando um profundo sentimento de culpa dentro dela.  
- Eu estive pensando – disse ele, ao final do jantar – Vou pedir ao meu tio Aioros que arrume um emprego para você na casa dele. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de lá. Ele tem uma filha um pouco mais nova do que você, chamada Shunrey. Ela é muito triste e sozinha... acho que sua companhia faria bem a ela.  
- Eu agradeço pela ajuda – respondeu Marin.  
Em seu íntimo, a ruiva se entristeceu com a perspectiva de ficar longe dele. Ainda que soubesse que jamais poderia tê-lo como homem, ela não queria se afastar de Aioria.  
Depois que terminaram de comer, o rapaz se recolheu ao quartinho dos fundos. Marin também foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas. Por mais errado que aquilo fosse, não podia mandar em seu coração... por mais que soubesse que seria impossível haver qualquer tipo de envolvimento entre eles, ela estava cada vez mais encantada por aquele homem...

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Shiryu havia refletido muito sobre a proposta de Aioros, e finalmente tomara uma decisão: daria uma chance à Shunrey, apesar dela ser uma garota bastante problemática.  
Chegando à casa de Aioros, foi muito bem-recebido pelo milionário, que não escondeu sua alegria ao ouvir a resposta do médico.  
- Não imagina como estou feliz, Dr. Suyama! Vou chamá-la para que vocês possam se conhecer melhor – avisou o pai da "noiva".  
Enquanto Shiryu aguardava na sala, Aioros subiu até o quarto da filha, que ficou muito espantada quando Aioros anunciou:  
- Seu noivo está na sala, esperando para vê-la.  
- Noivo?! Que brincadeira é essa, papai? Hoje não é dia primeiro de abril! - disse Shunrey, incrédula.  
- Eu não estou brincando! O Dr. Suyama veio me dizer que aceita se casar com você. Desça agora mesmo e trate de ser educada, ouviu? Ele é um ótimo rapaz e merece uma noiva à altura!  
- Eu não vou! – gritou ela, furiosa.  
- Você vai descer de qualquer jeito, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la pelos cabelos! – ameaçou o pai, irritado – Vou dar um prazo de cinco minutos... se você não for por bem, irá por mal!  
Irritado, o milionário saiu do quarto. Embora nunca tivesse batido na filha, ele já estava perdendo a paciência com suas rebeldias.  
Muito contrariada, a garota decidiu obedecer e saiu do quarto. No entanto, estava determinada a fazer o Dr. Suyama desistir daquele casamento a qualquer custo. _"Esse doutozinho vai se arrepender amargamente de ter assumido um compromisso comigo. Está na cara que ele só quer a fortuna do meu pai! E eu não preciso de um noivo que só está interessado no meu dote!"_, pensou ela, indignada.

Aioros voltara para a sala e estava conversando com Shiryu quando Shunrey desceu a escadaria da mansão com cara de poucos amigos. _"Ela é realmente muito bonita"_, pensou o rapaz, admirando os longos cabelos negros e os olhos azulados da garota.  
- Dr. Suyama, já conhece minha adorável filha, não é mesmo? – perguntou Aioros, tentando ser simpático.  
- Como vai, Srta. Shunrey? – cumprimentou o médico educadamente.  
- Péssima – respondeu ela, mal-humorada.  
- Que modos são esses, Shunrey? – censurou Aioros – Isso não é maneira de tratar uma visita!  
- Uma visita indesejada, o senhor quer dizer – retrucou a jovem, de modo sarcástico.  
- Shunrey, não me faça perder a calma! – ameaçou o pai, furioso com o mau comportamento da filha – Vou deixá-los a sós para que conversem – acrescentou ele, antes de sair da sala.  
Shiryu ficou bastante constrangido com a falta de educação da noiva, mas decidiu relevar. Quem sabe ela acabaria caindo em si e percebendo que deveria ser mais gentil com ele?  
Por sua vez, a garota não disfarçou sua má-vontade ao ficar sozinha com o médico. Excluindo o fato de que o rapaz só estava de olho na herança do pai dela, não tinha nada contra ele. Mas também não tinha nada a favor, apesar de reconhecer que Shiryu era muito atraente com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis.  
- A Srta. aprecia música? – perguntou ele, tentando ser simpático – Eu gosto muito de Tchaikovsky e Strauss [1]...  
- Eu prefiro outro gênero de música... a marcha fúnebre, por exemplo! – respondeu ela, irônica.  
O médico procurou não se abalar com a resposta enviesada.  
- Chopin [2] compôs uma versão muito bonita da marcha fúnebre – comentou o rapaz.  
Shunrey ficou um pouco irritada ao perceber que não conseguira atingi-lo. Entretanto, ela não estava nada disposta a facilitar as coisas para aquele homem.  
- Vamos parar com essa hipocrisia? – perguntou, colérica - Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que não quero ser sua noiva! Meu pai está tentando me obrigar a um casamento que não desejo, e não acredito que você esteja realmente interessado em se unir a alguém como eu!  
- Por que não? – perguntou Shiryu – Só por que a Srta. se mostra agressiva e arrogante, não significa que não tenha outras qualidades! – completou ele, com leve sarcasmo.

A resposta dele surpreendeu a jovem, além de deixá-la ainda mais nervosa do que já estava.  
- Talvez a minha maior qualidade seja a franqueza! Por isso, quero lhe dar um conselho: desista desse noivado enquanto é tempo! – gritou Shunrey, furiosa.

**[1] e [2] compositores de música clássica do século XIX**

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu tento ser compreensivo, mas ela me tira do sério, padre! Desculpe por dizer isso, mas sua prima é uma jovem muito mimada e de difícil convivência! Não sei se vou ter coragem de levar esse noivado adiante... – confessou o rapaz.  
__- Por trás desse mau gênio todo, se esconde uma menina frágil e carente – afirmou Aioria – Ouça, eu tentarei dar uns conselhos a ela. Quem sabe assim a Shunrey perceba que está sendo precipitada ao tratá-lo dessa forma?_

- _Obrigado, Aioros. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá por esse gesto caridoso.  
__- Eu fico feliz por ajudá-lo, Aioria. Marin é uma moça muito bonita, e não deve ser fácil resistir a uma mulher como ela... mesmo para um padre como você...  
__O comentário deixou Aioria levemente enciumado. Havia ficado incomodado com o modo como Aioros tinha olhado para Marin. Ele ainda era relativamente jovem, viúvo, charmoso... poderia facilmente se encantar pela moça e conquistá-la, se assim o quisesse. Quem sabe até mesmo se casar com ela..._

_- É bom que você aceite esse noivado logo, Shunrey! Caso contrário, eu vou deserdá-la e doar toda a minha fortuna para os pobres! – ameaçou Aioros.  
__A jovem ficou espumando de raiva.  
__- Faça o que quiser com seu dinheiro! Prefiro morar debaixo da ponte a ser obrigada a me casar com esse idiota do Dr. Suyama! – gritou ela, antes de sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto. _

**Agradecimentos  
****Dra. Nina:** Adorei a consulta, doutora (vc não perdeu tempo né? Já foi logo dando em cima do Aioros XD)! Achei maravilhosa a sua análise: _"Revolta-se no intuito de expor sua dor, devolvendo ao mundo o sofrimento que lhe é infringido"_. Pena que o coitado do Shiryu será a maior vítima da revolta dela (isto é, se eu continuar escrevendo a fic). Parece que o Aioros ignorou seus sábios conselhos e decidiu forçar a Shunrey a aceitar um noivo a todo custo... e que negócio é esse de ficar incentivando a menina a encher a cara de tequila? Seria aguma terapia alternativa, do tipo: "beber pra esquecer"? Kkkkkk... e vc viu né, essa história da Marin passando uns dias na igreja tá enlouquecendo o pobre do Aioria (aliás, que padre safadinho esse, hein??). Obs: além dos personagens, pode ser que vc tmb precise atender uma autora em crise existencial XD Bjs e muito obrigada pela review tão bacana!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Comentários  
**Pessoal_

_Vou ser bem sincera: fiquei muito decepcionada qdo percebi que a fanfic não agradou do jeito que eu esperava, e até pensei em parar definitivamente. Mas aí eu pensei... essa é a última fic que vou publicar, e eu não gostaria de desistir dela só pq não recebeu um monte de reviews. Então, eu decidi fazer uma última tentativa e postar este capítulo. _  
_Por favor, me digam o que estão achando, nem que seja pra dizer: "não gostei dessa fic ou desse capítulo por X motivos". Daí eu decido se continuo a fic ou se paro de uma vez por todas. Blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

Shiryu olhou espantado para a garota. Como era possível que alguém com um rostinho tão bonito e delicado como aquele pudesse ter um gênio tão descontrolado? Sentia um misto de raiva e compaixão por Shunrey, mas sabia que precisava manter a calma e não revidar as malcriações dela. Depois de refletir um pouco, ele começou a dizer:  
- Sabe, eu atendo vários pacientes... alguns são bastante teimosos, e se recusam a seguir o tratamento indicado, mesmo que estejam muito doentes. Mas a minha função é mostrar a eles que, se quiserem a cura para seus males, devem seguir minhas orientações. Percebo que a Srta. está muito nervosa, mas isso não vai ajudá-la em nada...  
- Acontece que eu não estou doente, não sou sua paciente e dispenso suas orientações! – Shunrey o interrompeu, exaltada – Por que não vai embora? Sua presença não é bem-vinda aqui!  
Aquela manifestação de agressividade aborreceu profundamente o médico, fazendo com que decidisse encerrar a visita imediatamente. Porém, antes que se retirasse da casa, ele encarou a garota com muita seriedade e afirmou:  
- Ao contrário do que pensa, a Srta. está doente, sim. Não do corpo, mas da alma. Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la de alguma forma, mas não sei se terei disposição para isso. Só lamento que um homem admirável como seu pai tenha criado uma filha tão mal-educada... Passar bem! – despediu-se.

Assim que Shiryu se foi, Shunrey teve um acesso de fúria. Pegou um vaso de cristal que havia na sala e o jogou longe, espatifando-o numa parede.  
- Quem esse idiota pensa que é para me tratar assim? Se ele acha que vai me fazer mudar de idéia, está muito enganado! Prefiro tomar cianureto antes de me casar com ele! – gritou a jovem, antes de subir correndo a escadaria e se trancar em seu quarto.  
Inconformada com aquele noivado arranjado contra sua vontade, ela se jogou sobre a cama e começou a chorar de um modo desesperado. Tudo o que desejava era morrer e ficar livre de todos os sofrimentos e angústias, já que não encontrava nenhum sentido em sua existência. Com exceção de seu pai, ninguém a amava... e mesmo ele insistia em manipular sua vida de acordo com suas conveniências. Se ele estava tão preocupado com o futuro da família, que tivesse outros filhos! Não era justo que fosse obrigada a se casar apenas para satisfazer os caprichos de seu pai!

Ao sair da casa da noiva, Shiryu deu de cara com o padre Aioria, que tinha vindo visitar seu tio Aioros. Percebendo o semblante angustiado do médico, o padre perguntou:  
- Está tudo bem, Dr. Suyama? Parece preocupado com alguma coisa...  
Shiryu tentou sorrir.  
- É uma longa história... – explicou ele, antes de iniciar seu relato sobre o noivado e o péssimo tratamento que recebera de Shunrey.  
Aioria ouviu tudo atentamente. Sabia que sua prima era osso duro de roer, mas tentou amenizar a situação:  
- Tenha calma com ela, Dr. Suyama. Lembre-se que Shunrey passou por maus bocados quando seu noivo a abandonou...  
- Eu tento ser compreensivo, mas ela me tira do sério, padre! Desculpe por dizer isso, mas sua prima é uma jovem muito mimada e de difícil convivência! Não sei se vou ter coragem de levar esse noivado adiante... – confessou o rapaz.  
- Por trás desse mau gênio todo, se esconde uma menina frágil e carente – afirmou Aioria – Ouça, eu tentarei dar uns conselhos a ela. Quem sabe assim a Shunrey perceba que está sendo precipitada ao tratá-lo dessa forma?  
- Eu agradeço a sua intenção, padre... mas duvido que ela mude...  
Depois de se despedir de Shiryu, Aioria adentrou a luxuosa mansão de seu tio com o objetivo de pedir um emprego para Marin

A diferença de idade entre ele e Aioros era de apenas 13 anos, por isso o considerava mais como um irmão mais velho do que outra coisa. Como os dois se davam muito bem, o padre sabia que dificilmente Aioros se negaria a atendê-lo.  
Ao encontrar o sobrinho, o milionário abriu um sorriso e disse:  
- Que bom vê-lo, Aioria! Eu precisava mesmo falar com você. Tenho uma ótima notícia: consegui um noivo para Shunrey! O "felizardo" é o Dr. Suyama. Infelizmente, ela reagiu muito mal... mas espero que, com o passar do tempo, minha filha acabe aceitando o casamento...  
- Eu encontrei o doutor quando ele estava saindo daqui. Pelo que percebi, o pobre ficou bem assustado com o comportamento da prima Shunrey...  
Aioros suspirou, desanimado.  
- Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ela, Aioria! Minha filha é muito problemática, e ficou ainda pior depois que foi largada no altar no dia do casamento!  
- Tente compreendê-la, Aioros... não deve ser nada fácil para Shunrey aceitar que foi abandonada pela mãe e pelo noivo! Além disso, você a mimou demais...  
- Eu sei, e me arrependo muito! Mas agora é tarde, e não há nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser esperar que ela se case e que o marido consiga colocar freios nos caprichos dela!  
- Não seria melhor respeitar a vontade da minha prima? Por que insiste em forçá-la a se casar, se ela já disse que não quer? – perguntou o padre.  
- Você não entende, Aioria! Se você fosse pai e estivesse na minha situação, saberia como me sinto. Shunrey é minha única filha e, se ela não se casar, não terei outros herdeiros! Quem vai cuidar dos meus negócios quando eu morrer?  
- Se não houver ninguém para substitui-lo, você tem a opção de vender sua indústria e doar uma parte do dinheiro às obras assistenciais – sugeriu Aioria.  
- Sempre se preocupando com os necessitados, não é mesmo? – perguntou o tio, levemente irônico – Sua mãe já me contou sobre a sua "protegida"... não acha arriscado manter essa moça morando na sua casa? Sei que você é padre, mas...  
Aioria ficou um pouco constrangido.  
- Esse é justamente o motivo da minha visita. Eu gostaria de pedir a você que a contratasse para trabalhar aqui, como sua empregada.  
- Gostaria muito de ajudá-lo, Aioria, mas já tenho empregados demais. Não há nada que essa moça possa fazer aqui na minha casa – respondeu o tio.  
- Bem... por que não a contrata para ser dama de companhia de sua filha? Sabemos que a prima Shunrey é muito solitária, e certamente se sentiria melhor se pudesse conviver com alguém da mesma idade...  
A sugestão agradou Aioros, que permaneceu pensativo por alguns momentos antes de responder.  
- Está bem. Traga essa garota aqui, e verei o que posso fazer – decidiu ele.  
- Obrigado, Aioros – agradeceu o outro rapaz – Tenho certeza de que Shunrey se dará muito bem com Marin.  
- Quem sabe? Talvez essa convivência seja benéfica para minha filha... – afirmou o milionário.

Os dois se despediram, e Aioria voltou para a igreja. Mais tarde, ele contou à Marin sobre a conversa que tivera com Aioros.  
- Eu conversei com meu tio, e ele concordou em lhe dar um emprego como dama de companhia de sua filha. Amanhã, eu a levarei à casa dele para que comece a trabalhar.  
A moça se entristeceu ligeiramente. Não queria se afastar de Aioria, por mais que soubesse que aquela era a melhor coisa a fazer.  
- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, com um sorriso forçado.  
Depois do jantar, o padre se recolheu ao quarto dos fundos e tentou ocupar sua mente lendo a Bíblia e fazendo orações. Entretanto, aqueles pensamentos indesejáveis que envolviam Marin continuavam a perturbá-lo. _"Ainda bem que ela vai embora amanhã... talvez eu consiga recuperar minha paz de espírito"_, refletia ele, apreensivo.  
Por sua vez, Marin sentia seu coração apertar sempre que pensava em Aioria. Com tantos homens no mundo, por que havia se interessado justamente por um padre? Aquela atração por ele era pecaminosa, e ela precisava esquecê-lo o quanto antes...

**No dia seguinte...  
**- Esta é Marin, a moça da qual lhe falei – disse Aioria, enquanto a apresentava para o tio.  
Aioros ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao conhecer Marin. Achou a jovem muito bonita, além de educada e trânqüila. _"Será uma ótima companhia para minha filha rebelde",_ pensou ele.  
- Seja bem-vinda, Marin. Vou pedir à minha criada que mostre seu quarto e a ajude a se instalar – afirmou o milionário.  
Antes de acompanhar a empregada de Aioros, a ruiva se despediu de seu benfeitor:  
- Obrigada, padre Aioria. Nunca me esquecerei do quanto me ajudou...  
- Espero que seja feliz, Marin – respondeu o rapaz, esforçando-se para sorrir. Mesmo sabendo que não havia outra alternativa, ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-la se afastar.  
Depois que ela subiu para o novo quarto, Aioria agradeceu novamente ao tio:  
- Obrigado, Aioros. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá por esse gesto caridoso.  
- Eu fico feliz em ajudá-lo, Aioria. Marin é uma moça muito bonita, e não deve ser fácil resistir a uma mulher como ela... mesmo para um padre como você...  
O comentário deixou Aioria levemente enciumado. Havia ficado incomodado com o modo como Aioros tinha olhado para Marin. Ele ainda era relativamente jovem, viúvo, charmoso... poderia facilmente se encantar pela moça e conquistá-la, se assim o quisesse. Quem sabe até mesmo se casar com ela...

_"Por que estou preocupado com isso? Os dois são livres e desimpedidos! Se viessem a se casar, seria bom para ambos...",_ refletia o padre ao deixar a mansão. No fundo, porém, aquela possibilidade o deixava bastante inquieto.  
Um sentimento de solidão se apossou dele quando entrou na casa paroquial. Nos poucos dias em que convivera com Marin, sua vida lhe parecera bem mais alegre e interessante. Agora, sua casa voltara a ser tão silenciosa e vazia como antes...  
Entrou em seu quarto e se aproximou da cama onde ela havia dormido nas últimas noites. O travesseiro ainda conservava o doce aroma da jovem... Aioria deitou-se na cama, aspirando o suave perfume que Marin havia deixado nos lençóis. Sentia imensamente a falta dela, como nunca sentira de ninguém antes...

Carmela ficou mais aliviada quando soube que Marin tinha ido morar na casa de Aioros.  
- Ainda bem! Aquela moça representava uma ameaça, e poderia desvirtuar seu irmão! – disse ela para a filha.  
- Imagine, _mamma_! O Aioria é padre, e não pensa nessas coisas! – contestou June.  
A mãe balançou a cabeça, achando graça na ingenuidade da garota.  
- Você ainda é muito jovem, June, e nunca se apaixonou... a paixão é capaz de cegar as pessoas e levá-las à loucura. Mesmo que seu irmão seja padre, isso não o impede de sofrer com as tentações da carne...  
June não respondeu, mas ficou bastante pensativa após ouvir as palavras de sua mãe. De fato, ela nunca havia se apaixonado, e vivia se perguntando como seria amar alguém... em todo caso, preferia se apaixonar por um homem que sua mãe aprovasse, a fim de evitar problemas.  
- Sabe da última? Seu tio Aioros conseguiu um noivo para sua prima... parece que o "felizardo" é o Dr. Suyama – contou a matriarca, em tom de deboche – Coitado, vai sofrer muito nas mãos daquela menina!  
- Pensei que a senhora gostasse da Shunrey – comentou a garota, estranhando a atitude da mãe.  
- Ela é minha sobrinha, mas preciso reconhecer que o Aioros não soube educá-la! Ele não teve pulso firme com ela, e o resultado foi uma menina caprichosa, cheia de vontades! Deveria mandá-la para o convento como ela queria, quem sabe a vida religiosa faria essa menina amadurecer um pouco?  
- Deus dá nozes a quem não tem dentes! O Dr. Suyama é um ótimo partido, e a Shunrey nem ao menos quer se casar! – lamentou a loira – Eu adoraria tê-lo como meu noivo...  
- Ele pode ser rico, mas não é católico! – censurou Carmela.  
- Isso é o de menos, _mamma_... ele poderia se converter, se quisesse. Será que ele vai agüentar a Shunrey por muito tempo? Do jeito que ela é irritante, eu duvido muito...

**Mais tarde, na casa de Aioros...  
**Marin já havia se instalado e agora estava jantando com o dono da casa e com a filha dele. Shunrey a recebera de cara amarrada, mas a ruiva não se intimidou e tentou conversar com ela. Aioria a prevenira de que garota era muito difícil de lidar, mas isso não seria impedimento para que tentasse conquistar a amizade dela.  
- Soube que vai se casar – Marin comentou, de forma amigável – Eu conheço o Dr. Suyama. Ele me examinou depois que eu desmaiei na frente da igreja. É um rapaz muito distinto – observou.  
- É um pretensioso, isso sim! – respondeu Shunrey, irritada – Ele teve a audácia de me chamar de mal-educada!  
- Ele teve seus motivos – retrucou Aioros – Você o tratou muito mal, filha. O doutor é seu noivo, e você deve respeitá-lo...  
- Não posso respeitar alguém que não me respeita! Esse doutorzinho já sabe que não quero me casar com ele, e mesmo assim insiste em manter esse noivado ridículo! – ela retrucou, enfurecida.  
O pai da garota se aborreceu com o comportamento da filha. Shunrey estava passando dos limites, e já era tempo de cortar suas asinhas.  
- É bom que você aceite esse noivado logo, Shunrey! Caso contrário, eu vou deserdá-la e doar toda a minha fortuna para os pobres! – ameaçou Aioros.

A jovem ficou espumando de raiva.  
- Faça o que quiser com seu dinheiro! Prefiro morar debaixo da ponte a ser obrigada a me casar com esse idiota do Dr. Suyama! – gritou ela, antes de sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

_*****Comentários finais*********  
__como não sei ainda se vou continuar a fic, hoje não teremos as cenas do próximo capítulo._

**Agradecimentos  
Celina:** Espero que vc esteja melhor da gastrite, Celina! Vc não imagina o qto eu fiquei feliz de receber sua review... eu tinha quase desistido da fic, apesar dos apelos da Dra. Nina para que eu continuasse. Mas eu tô pensando seriamente em parar, pq é muito chato escrever uma fic e quase não receber retorno dos leitores (espero que vc compreenda meus motivos).  
A Shunrey tá bem longe de ser doce (nesta fic), mas a pobrezinha tem seus motivos pra estar tão revoltada... conseguirá o Dr. Shiryu domar essa ferinha?? O amor do Shun pela June é muito lindo, só que é praticamente impossível, pq ele é um pobretão e a mãe dela só vai aceitar um genro muito rico, hehehe... Eu tmb não concordo com o voto de castidade dos padres, e acho quase impossível o Aioria escapar dessa tentação XD E o Aioros, será que tmb vai se apaixonar pela Marin? Bom, isso vcs só vão saber se eu continuar a fic... Bjs e muchas gracias pela review!!  
**Dra. Nina:** Só vc mesma pra levantar o astral desta autora em crise, né Dra? A consulta foi sensacional, e vc ainda fez essa proposta indecente pro Aioria?? Além dele ser padre, já tem a Marin na fila de espera, hehehe... como se não bastasse, vc ainda quer chamar o Aioros pra um programa?! Essa doutora não brinca em serviço XD  
Sobre a review: tmb espero que o povo comente mais, senão quem vai precisar de terapia sou eu! E o gênio difícil da Shunrey tá dando muito trabalho pro seu colega, o Dr. Shiryu. Vc achou um fato inédito o Shun suspirando pela June? Ah, eu acho que eles formam um casalzinho tão meigo! Mas a Carmelinha não aceita de jeito nenhum que a filha se case com alguém tão pobre como ele... será que a June teria coragem de largar tudo pelo Shun? Muitíssimo obrigada pela review (e tmb pelo apoio que vc me deu)! Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários  
**_Quero agradecer a todos que atenderam ao meu apelo e comentaram a fic! Por enquanto eu decidi continuá-la, e espero ter motivação suficiente pra ir até o fim. Fiquem à vontade para fazer comentários, críticas, sugestões, etc, etc_

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5**

Aioros abaixou a cabeça, envergonhadíssimo pelo comportamento de Shunrey. Por sua vez, Marin ficou bastante constrangida com a discussão entre pai e filha, mas tentou amenizar a situação:  
- Não fique assim, Sr. Leone... ela ainda é uma menina e, pelo que eu soube, já sofreu muito...  
- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Marin. Minha filha está me enlouquecendo com tanta rebeldia!  
- Posso ir falar com ela, se quiser – ofereceu a ruiva – Talvez a Shunrey esteja apenas precisando de alguém que a escute...  
- Obrigado, mas acho que vai perder seu tempo... – disse o milionário.  
A moça decidiu ir até o quarto de Shunrey. Bateu na porta e a chamou, mas a garota não respondeu. Ela insistiu:  
- Por favor, abra a porta. Eu não vim aqui para criticá-la, mas para tentar ajudar. Confie em mim, Shunrey.  
Depois de hesitar por alguns instantes, a morena abriu a porta. Encarando Marin com desconfiança, ela perguntou:  
- O quê você quer? Sei que está aqui para me fazer companhia, mas eu não preciso da sua pena! Eu posso muito bem ficar sozinha! Aliás, eu sempre fui sozinha e já estou acostumada a ser assim!  
Com muita paciência e delicadeza, Marin revelou:  
- Eu também já fui muito sozinha, e sei o quanto é triste se sentir assim. Depois que fiquei órfã, eu não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer nos meus momentos de sofrimento... eu pensei até em me matar, mas tive a sorte de encontrar seu primo Aioria e percebi que ainda existem pessoas gentis no mundo.

Mesmo sem querer, Shunrey se interessou pela história que a outra moça estava contando. Ela sempre acreditara que era a única criatura triste e solitária do mundo, mas, depois do que Marin dissera, percebera que existiam outras pessoas com problemas semelhantes ou até mesmo piores que os seus.  
- Posso entrar? – perguntou a ruiva – Assim poderemos conversar melhor, sem que ninguém nos escute.  
A garota concordou, e Marin foi se sentar em uma pequena poltrona que havia no quarto. Que, por sinal, era um quarto digno de uma princesa: havia uma cama com dossel, um enorme guarda-roupa cheio de vestidos caros, uma penteadeira lotada de perfumes, além de vários artigos de luxo. Qualquer moça ficaria feliz em possuir um quarto como aquele, mas Shunrey parecia não dar muito valor ao que tinha.  
- Seu pai me contou várias coisas a seu respeito – comentou Marin – Eu posso imaginar o quanto você sofreu, mas será que não é hora de deixar o passado para trás e tentar ser feliz?  
A jovem de cabelos negros se irritou um pouco.  
- Você disse que não ia me criticar, mas já está aí dando palpites que eu não pedi! – afirmou ela, contrariada – Se vai tentar me convencer a aceitar aquele noivo bocó que meu pai me arrumou, sinto informar, mas está perdendo tempo!  
- Não vou tentar te convencer de nada, Shunrey. Acho o Dr. Suyama um excelente rapaz, e quem me dera ter um noivo como ele. Entretanto, você tem todo direito de não querer se casar com ele... – disse Marin, mostrando-se compreensiva - Talvez eu possa conversar com seu pai e alertá-lo de que será um erro forçar esse casamento.  
- Agora sim você está falando a minha língua! – respondeu Shunrey, um pouco mais calma – Se você me ajudar a convencer meu pai, eu serei eternamente grata!  
- Eu não posso prometer nada, mas farei o que for possível – garantiu a ruiva.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shun estava pintando um novo quadro na praça onde ficava a paróquia de Aioria. Ele observava atentamente a paisagem com a finalidade de retratar as árvores, as flores, os pombos e as pessoas que transitavam pelo local. Quase não vendera quadros nos últimos dias, o que deixara muito preocupado, principalmente depois que a dona da pensão onde morava havia cobrado duas mensalidades atrasadas. Se as coisas continuassem assim, logo teria que desistir da pintura e arrumar um emprego qualquer para se sustentar.  
De repente, o rapaz ficou vermelho ao perceber que estava sendo vigiado atentamente por um par de olhos curiosos.  
- Seu quadro é lindo! – June elogiou, aproximando-se mais do pintor.  
Parecia inacreditável que aquela bela jovem estivesse sorrindo para ele e admirando sua pintura. Timidamente, Shun agradeceu:  
- Obrigado. A Srta. é muito gentil!  
Com um olhar de admiração, ela contemplou as outras telas que estavam expostas. A maioria era composta por paisagens, mas também havia retratos de algumas jovens sorridentes e de homens com expressão solene.  
- Nossa! Eu nunca tinha conhecido um artista de perto! – comentou a loira, surpresa com a quantidade de obras.  
- Não sei se posso ser chamado de artista. Quase ninguém compra minhas pinturas... – lamentou-se o rapaz, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.  
June sentiu-se penalizada com a situação de Shun. A vida de artista não devia ser nada fácil, principalmente para alguém pobre e desconhecido como ele.  
- Tenho certeza de que logo você vai ser descoberto por alguém e que venderá muitos quadros! - disse ela, tentando animá-lo.  
- A Srta. é muito otimista – respondeu o pintor, encabulado.

Por alguns instantes, a garota pensou numa forma de ajudá-lo. Até que, subitamente, teve uma idéia:  
- Meu tio é um homem muito rico, e conhece muitas pessoas ligadas às artes! Quem sabe ele não possa te ajudar?  
Shun se mostrou um pouco hesitante.  
- Nem sei o que dizer... será que ele teria interesse em ajudar um pintor anônimo como eu?  
- Por que não? Tenho certeza de que o meu tio Aioros poderá indicá-lo para algum mecenas! – afirmou ela – Só preciso saber seu nome e endereço, para que eu possa entrar em contato com você assim que tiver alguma novidade.  
- Meu nome é Shun, e eu moro na pensão da Rua Nápoles – informou ele.  
- Que nome exótico! – observou June.  
- É o nome de um ancestral... diz a lenda que ele era um samurai – explicou Shun – Minha família vivia na mesma província japonesa onde nasceu o Dr. Suyama...  
- Que coincidência! – comentou a loira – A mãe da minha prima Shunrey também veio do Japão. Pelo visto, Florença tem atraído muitos orientais – brincou ela.  
- Talvez porque seja uma belíssima cidade. Tudo em Florença é belo, principalmente... as mulheres... - insinuou Shun. Geralmente era muito tímido, mas a presença de sua musa havia despertado nele o seu lado conquistador.  
Inesperadamente, June sentiu seu rosto arder quando percebeu que o rapaz a encarava de um modo estranho, como se quisesse despi-la com seus olhos... ela não estava acostumada a receber olhares tão envolventes, e ficou inteiramente desconcertada com a atitude dele.  
- Eu preciso ir agora! Depois que falar com meu tio, eu prometo que vou procurá-lo para dar uma resposta... até breve! – despediu-se a jovem, antes de se afastar rapidamente.  
- Eu vou esperar! – respondeu o pintor, com um sorriso abobado no rosto.  
Sentia-se nas nuvens depois de falar com June. Nunca imaginou que aquela garota de feições angelicais tomaria a iniciativa de conversar com ele... ainda por cima, ela prometera ajudá-lo! Aquilo parecia um sonho, e Shun mal podia controlar sua ansiedade para revê-la outra vez.

Como fazia todas as manhãs, June entrou na igreja para assistir à missa. Assim que a viu, sua mãe a censurou:  
- Por onde você andava, mocinha? A missa já começou há cinco minutos!  
Desanimada, a garota suspirou.  
- Só estava dando uma volta na praça, _mamma_...  
Durante toda a celebração, June ficou pensando no rapaz que conhecera na praça. Shun era lindo e muito talentoso, mas como nada na vida é perfeito, ele era pobre... o tipo de pessoa que sua mãe jamais aprovaria. _"Mesmo assim, eu vou falar com meu tio. Quem sabe eu seja a responsável pela descoberta de um novo artista?", _refletia a loira, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.  
Assim como sua irmã, o padre parecia bastante distraído durante a missa, fato que foi percebido pelas pessoas que estavam na igreja. Carmela não gostou nada daquilo. Aioria sempre conduzira as missas com muita atenção, mas, naquela manhã, parecia estar com a cabeça no mundo da lua... e sua mãe estava seriamente desconfiada do motivo daquele comportamento estranho.  
Na cabeça do rapaz, só havia espaço para uma pessoa: Marin. Desde a véspera, ele ficava se perguntando como estaria a jovem que acolhera na igreja. O que mais o inquietava era a possibilidade de um envolvimento amoroso entre Marin e o tio dele. Por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse, sentia ciúmes dela...

Porém, ele sabia que era muito egoísmo de sua parte não querer que a moça se apaixonasse por outro homem. Jamais poderia oferecer nada à Marin, e ela tinha todo o direito de se casar e ser feliz.

**Duas semanas depois...  
**Marin estava se adaptando bem à sua nova casa. Seu patrão a tratava com muito respeito, e até mesmo Shunrey estava mais amável depois que prometera ajuda-la a convencer o pai dela a desfazer o noivado com o Dr. Suyama. Entretanto, a ruiva não conseguiu fazer o patrão mudar de idéia a esse respeito. Aioros deixou bem claro que não abriria mão do casamento de sua filha com o médico e encerrou o assunto.  
Embora estivesse satisfeita com o novo emprego, Marin sofria ao se lembrar de Aioria. Tentara negar ao máximo seus sentimentos, mas a verdade é que havia se apaixonado pelo jovem padre. Desejava ir à igreja só para vê-lo, nem que fosse de longe... entretanto, relutava em fazer isso. De que adiantaria ficar perto dele, se jamais poderia ter aquele homem em seus braços?

June havia procurado seu tio para falar sobre Shun, e Aioros ficara de dar uma resposta. Entretanto, o milionário andava tão preocupado com sua filha rebelde que nem tivera tempo de pensar sobre o pedido da sobrinha para que apresentasse o tal pintor anônimo a algum de seus amigos mecenas.  
Shunrey continuava se comportando mal e rejeitando Shiryu, que tentava se aproximar dela sem sucesso. Sempre que o rapaz ia vê-la, a garota o fazia de gato e sapato, desdenhando de todas as gentilezas do noivo. Ele já tinha levado flores, chocolates e todo tipo de presentes para agradar a noiva, mas Shunrey insistia em criticar tudo:  
- Não gosto de rosas; prefiro tulipas.  
- Esses chocolates são rançosos...  
- Que brincos horríveis! Jamais vou usar algo assim!  
Apesar de todos os seus esforços para manter o auto-controle, o médico já estava se irritando com a noiva. A situação perdurou até o dia em que ele finalmente deu um basta:  
- Chega! Estou farto das suas grosserias! – gritou Shiryu, depois de ouvir mais uma ofensa da moça – Pode avisar seu pai que o nosso noivado acabou!  
- Aleluia! – disse Shunrey, entusiasmada – Achei que você nunca tomaria uma atitude!  
- Você não merece a minha consideração! – respondeu ele, irritado – Vou encontrar uma moça que realmente sirva para ser minha esposa!

Inexplicavelmente, a garota ficou bastante magoada ao ouvir aquela afirmação. Ele não tinha o direito de menosprezá-la daquela forma!  
- Está vendo como eu tinha razão? - perguntou ela, aborrecida - Você mal terminou nosso noivado e já quer encontrar outra noiva, de preferência uma bem submissa que diga sim a tudo que você quiser!  
- Eu só quero alguém que me dê valor e que possa vir a me amar algum dia! – retrucou o médico – Eu não posso passar o resto da vida esperando que você cresça e decida agir como uma mulher adulta! Você não passa de uma menina mimada, que tem uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração!  
Aquelas palavras despertaram ainda mais a revolta de Shunrey, fazendo-a reagir agressivamente:  
- Seu... seu estúpido! Suma daqui! Vá procurar sua "noiva perfeita" e esqueça de mim, já que me acha tão desprezível!  
- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! Adeus! – disse ele, saindo da casa sem olhar para trás.  
"_Já vai tarde!",_ pensou a garota, tentando convencer a si mesma de que estava feliz com o rompimento.  
Porém, a hipótese de não voltar a vê-lo despertou vários sentimentos contraditórios dentro dela. Por pior que ela tratasse o rapaz, já estava se acostumando a vê-lo todos os dias. No fundo, sabia que havia sido muito injusta com o noivo... Shiryu tinha se esforçado ao máximo para agradá-la, mas ela sempre encontrava defeitos em tudo que ele fazia ou dizia...

Ao chegar em sua casa, o rapaz avisou a empregada que não queria jantar e decidiu subir para o quarto, a fim de refletir sobre o que havia acontecido. O desprezo de Shunrey o magoara muito, e estava decidido a encontrar alguém que pudesse oferecer a ele tudo o que ela havia lhe recusado: respeito, amizade e, acima de tudo, amor...  
Entretanto, não seria nada fácil expulsar aquela garota de seus pensamentos... por mais que ela o rejeitasse, Shiryu havia se encantado com sua beleza de traços delicados e com a perturbadora fragilidade que Shunrey deixava transparecer em seu olhar. _"Ela parece um bichinho amedrontado, que reage agressivamente para se proteger das outras pessoas"_, concluiu ele, entristecido.

Assim que Aioros soube do rompimento, começou a passar mal. Sua pressão subiu muito e ele sentiu fortes dores no peito, o que deixou sua filha bastante nervosa e assustada.  
- Por favor, Marin, chame um médico para examinar meu pai! – implorou Shunrey, enquanto tentava socorrê-lo.  
A ruiva obedeceu e foi atrás do único médico que conhecia... o qual, por coincidência, era o ex-noivo da garota.  
A contragosto, Shiryu voltou à casa de Aioros para examiná-lo. Não queria reencontrar a ex-noiva, mas não teve outro remédio a não ser atender o pai dela. Depois de examiná-lo, o rapaz recomendou :  
- Sr. Leone, o senhor precisa repousar e se poupar de emoções fortes para evitar o risco de um infarte. Procure se manter afastado de preocupações e problemas...  
Extremamente nervoso, o milionário o interrompeu:  
- Como não vou ficar preocupado com a filha que tenho? Por favor, Dr. Suyama, reconsidere sua decisão! Eu entendo que a Shunrey só lhe deu razões para desfazer o noivado, mas eu lhe peço para dar uma segunda chance à ela! Por favor, eu imploro!  
Shiryu se viu diante de um terrível dilema... não queria correr o risco de ver Aioros sofrer um infarte por sua causa, mas também não desejava reatar com a filha dele.  
- Por favor, Sr. Leone... não me peça isso!  
- Você é minha última esperança, doutor... se você desistir da Shunrey, eu vou morrer de desgosto! – afirmou Aioros, aproveitando-se da situação para tentar convencê-lo.  
Sentindo-se pressionado, o rapaz refletiu por alguns momentos. Seria humilhante voltar atrás em sua decisão... além disso, não tolerava mais ser feito de gato e sapato por Shunrey. Entretanto, se atendesse ao pedido de Aioros, teria uma grande oportunidade de colocar aquela garota em seu devido lugar, nem que para isso precisasse mudar completamente sua maneira de tratá-la. _"De agora em diante, eu nunca mais vou permitir que ela pise em mim, e não hesitarei em revidar suas ofensas"_, decidiu ele.

Após uma longa hesitação, Shiryu finalmente deu uma resposta:  
- Está bem... mas será a última chance! Se ela continuar me destratando, eu termino esse noivado de uma vez por todas!  
- Obrigado, Dr. Suyama! – agradeceu Aioros, visivelmente aliviado.  
O rapaz decidiu ir embora antes que Shunrey aparecesse na sua frente. Aquela garota tinha o estranho dom de perturbá-lo, em todos os sentidos... por isso, ele preferia evitar um novo encontro com a noiva enquanto não amenizasse a raiva que estava sentindo dela.  
Quando seu pai contou a novidade, Shunrey manifestou seu desagrado:  
- Ah, papai, por que o senhor fez isso? Eu estava tão feliz com o rompimento! Não quero reatar com aquele estúpido do Shiryu!  
- Ele é um rapaz muito educado, Shunrey, e eu tive muito trabalho para convencê-lo a aceitar você de volta! Por favor, pense na minha saúde! Se você continuar me dando desgostos, eu posso ter um infarte e morrer! É isso que você quer? – perguntou Aioros, de modo dramático.  
- Claro que não, papai! – respondeu ela, amedrontada.  
- Então, trate de mudar seu comportamento e procure gostar do seu noivo!  
- Está me pedindo algo impossível! – ironizou Shunrey.  
Embora não quisesse admitir, a garota tinha gostado da notícia de que o noivo voltara atrás. _"Será que ele fez isso pelo meu pai ou porque não consegue ficar longe de mim?"_, perguntava-se, dominada pela curiosidade. Seria possível que Shiryu estivesse se apaixonando por ela? Essa hipótese a deixava um tanto quanto inquieta, pois não parecia justo que um homem apaixonado sofresse por sua causa...

"_Pouco me importa o que ele sente por mim... eu nunca vou gostar dele mesmo!"_, ela tentou convencer a si própria, sem muita convicção.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- O homem que se casar com você terá muita sorte... – afirmou Aioria, um pouco triste.  
Depois de se despedirem um do outro, a moça voltou para a casa de Aioros. O padre sentiu uma grande angústia ao pensar em Marin ao lado de seu tio. "Espero que eles não se apaixonem... eu não suportaria isso...", refletiu, desesperado.__

* * *

__- Ah, é? – perguntou Shunrey,_ _sarcástica – Quer dizer que você está apaixonado por mim?  
- É evidente que não! Como posso me apaixonar por alguém que só sabe me desprezar? – debochou ele – Só fiquei noivo porque acreditava que a Srta. poderia ficar mais dócil com o passar do tempo, mas logo percebi o meu engano...  
- Ainda está em tempo... por que não desiste de mim?  
- Porque sou um homem paciente e não descansarei até ouvir de seus lábios que está apaixonada por mim – provocou Shiryu._ _

* * *

__Lentamente, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, a tal ponto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O coração de Shunrey batia descontroladamente, e a garota decidiu que não lutaria mais contra si mesma... ela desejava aquele beijo tanto quanto ele, e fechou seus olhos enquanto Shiryu aproximava seus lábios dos dela._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicky:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico muito feliz de saber que outros leitores estão gostando da fic. Acho que me bateu uma insegurança em relação à história estar agradando ou não pq poucas pessoas tinham comentado, sem falar que a própria fic foge um pouco do comum: além de se passar na Itália, o Aioria é um padre! Nem sempre essas inovações são bem recebidas, né? Eu tô disposta a continuar, mas espero poder contar com o incentivo dos meus leitores. Bjs!  
**Kallas br:** Valeu, Kallas! Bom, pode até ser preguiça dos leitores, mas seria ótimo se eles deixassem a preguiça de lado e opinassem mais. Bjs!  
**Dra. Nina:** *rindo até agora da sua última review* Meu Deus, o quê foi essa consulta?? E o que dizer dessa proposta indecente, com direito a férias calientes no Caribe e um novo herdeiro pro Aioros? Cho-quei!! Vc pode até não curar a Shunrey, mas com ctz vai enlouquecer o pai dela, hehehe... essas terapias alternativas da Dra. Nina ainda vão ser premiadas com um prêmio Nobel de psicologia XD E que negócio é esse de "atendimento com horários e locais flexíveis para os dourados"?? Será que o Conselho Regional de Psicologia aprova esses métodos nada convencionais? Brincadeiras à parte, eu tô muito curiosa pra saber como será sua próxima consulta. Mais uma vez obrigada pela review, adorei como sempre! Bjs!  
**Juliana Apony:** Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Realmente essa vida de ficwritter não é nada fácil... nunca se sabe qdo suas fics vão agradar ou não (ainda mais qdo vc inventa de escrever histórias meio malucas, como essa do Aioria ser um padre XD). Mas fiquei muito feliz de saber que vc gostou da fic! E os seus comentários serão sempre bem-vindos! Bjs!  
**Celina:** Sua review me fez sentir muito culpada por querer parar (e esse foi um dos motivos para eu ter postado este novo capítulo). Sim, vc tem razão qdo diz que eu devo terminar a fic em consideração às pessoas que me apoiaram... só que às vezes eu fico muito desmotivada com a falta de comentários, e aí dá vontade de desistir de vez. Eu quero muito escrever a fic até o final, só preciso de incentivo pra continuar... de qualquer forma, muchas gracias por seu apoio! Bjs!  
**Belle 26:** Obrigada pela força! Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários, pq eu tava bem desanimada mesmo. Gostei principalmente do que vc falou sobre seguir meu próprio padrão. Isso é uma coisa que jamais vou conseguir mudar. Provavelmente eu teria mais sucesso como ficwritter se aderisse às modinhas ou só escrevesse fics com os personagens mais populares do fandom, mas acho que ficaria bem artificial, pq não teria nada a ver comigo! Outra coisa que gostei foi vc dizer que eu não me influencio por clichês bregas... sério, eu tmb me irrito qdo o Seiya é mostrado como tapado, burro, etc. Ninguém é obrigado a gostar do personagem, mas tmb não precisa esculachar né? Eu agradeço muito por suas palavras de incentivo, que foram muito importantes pra mim. Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Marin hesitara muito antes de voltar à igreja, mas sua vontade de rever Aioria era tão forte que superou os receios que a impediam de ficar perto dele. Ela passou a freqüentar as missas diariamente, tomando o cuidado de sentar-se no último banco para evitar que o rapaz a visse. Desta forma, evitaria uma aproximação e não correria o risco de acabar demonstrando seus sentimentos.  
No entanto, não demorou muito para que Aioria percebesse que a jovem estava freqüentando a igreja, o que o deixou bastante atormentado. A presença dela o desconcertava totalmente, e precisava se esforçar muito para conduzir a missa sem se distrair com a visão daquele rosto que o enfeitiçava. _"Por que Deus a colocou no meu caminho? Eu não posso amá-la, mas não consigo parar de pensar nessa mulher..." ,_ torturava-se ele.

Numa tarde, o rapaz a viu sozinha dentro da igreja após a missa e não resistiu mais. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou dela e disse:  
- Há quanto tempo, Marin!  
Quando os olhos da ruiva se encontraram com os de Aioria, ela mal conseguiu conter sua emoção por estar próxima dele. Tentando disfarçar, perguntou:  
- Como vai, padre?  
- Vou indo – respondeu ele, de modo simpático.  
- Eu já estava de saída... – Marin começou a dizer, mas Aioria a interrompeu:  
– Minha mãe me trouxe uma torta de maçã deliciosa! Não quer experimentar um pedaço? Venha, vamos até a cozinha...  
Timidamente, ela concordou em acompanhá-lo. Enquanto provavam o doce, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Está gostando do emprego? Imagino que não deve ser fácil lidar com a Shunrey, mas tenho certeza de que você conseguirá conquistar a amizade dela.  
- Acredito que sim... – concordou Marin - Ela é uma boa menina, apesar de um pouco rebelde. Espero que ela se case com o Dr. Suyama e seja feliz.  
- E quanto a você? – quis saber Aioria.  
- Eu? – perguntou ela, nervosa.  
- Você também pensa em se casar no futuro?  
As faces da jovem coraram intensamente.  
- Eu gostaria muito, mas só me casaria com o homem que eu amasse... – respondeu, ligeiramente perturbada. _"Para minha infelicidade, esse homem é você"_, acrescentou para si mesma.  
- O homem que se casar com você terá muita sorte... – afirmou Aioria, um pouco triste.  
Depois de se despedirem um do outro, a moça voltou para a casa de Aioros. O padre sentiu uma grande angústia ao pensar em Marin ao lado de seu tio. "_Espero que eles não se apaixonem... eu não suportaria isso..."_, refletiu, desesperado.  
Por que o destino havia lhe reservado aquela cilada? Se não tivesse socorrido Marin, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo! Ele não teria se apaixonado por ela e não estaria sofrendo daquele jeito...

Assim que entrou em casa, Marin subiu correndo as escadas e se fechou em seu quarto. Em seguida, se deitou na cama e chorou por um longo tempo, de tal forma que até molhou o travesseiro com suas lágrimas.  
Aquele encontro com Aioria só servira para confirmar o que ela já sabia: estava perdidamente apaixonada, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Só lhe restava ocultar aquele amor dentro dela e torcer para que ninguém mais descobrisse...

* * *

Shun andava deprimido e preocupado com sua situação. June ainda não o procurara para dar uma resposta, e já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o último encontro entre os dois. Provavelmente, o tio dela se recusara a ajudá-lo e a garota estava com receio de lhe dar essa notícia.  
Subitamente, o rapaz ouviu alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto e levantou-se da cama para atender o chamado.  
- Tem alguém esperando por você na sala – anunciou a dona da pensão.  
Sem imaginar quem poderia ser o visitante, ele acompanhou a mulher até a sala e quase caiu duro ao se deparar com uma bela jovem de cabelos dourados.  
- Olá – June o cumprimentou alegremente.  
- Como vai? – perguntou Shun, com um grande sorriso.  
- Estou bem, mas por enquanto não tenho nenhuma novidade. Meu tio teve alguns problemas de saúde, por isso ainda não pôde atender meu pedido. Eu vim aqui para dar uma satisfação a você e pedir que não desista, porque logo trarei boas notícias.  
- Eu agradeço muito – respondeu ele – A Srta. foi muito atenciosa por ter se preocupado em vir até aqui...  
- Por favor, me chame de June – pediu ela.  
- Está bem... June – disse Shun, corando ao pronunciar o nome dela.  
- Eu prometi que iria te ajudar, e quando prometo algo, pode confiar! – explicou a loira.  
- Tenho andado muito preocupado com meu futuro... – confessou ele, envergonhado – Seu apoio está sendo muito importante para mim, e acho que só não desisti ainda da pintura por sua causa...

Sem conseguir disfarçar sua atração pela garota, Shun se aproximou um pouco mais dela, que ficou vermelha e sentiu seu coração disparar ao perceber seus olhares insinuantes. Ainda que o rapaz fosse encantador, seria uma completa loucura se envolver com alguém como ele.  
- Eu preciso ir... minha mãe nem sonha que estou aqui, e ficaria louca da vida se soubesse! – afirmou June, se afastando rapidamente.  
O pintor sorriu, embora estivesse arrasado por dentro. Sofria muito por saber que seu amor pela jovem não passava de uma ilusão e que jamais a teria em seus braços.  
- Eu entendo... de qualquer forma, fiquei feliz por ver você outra vez! – confessou ele, encabulado.  
- Eu também... – revelou June, com as faces levemente coradas – Até logo, Shun!  
Ao ver a garota partir, Shun suspirou. Sua paixão impossível por June o perturbava a tal ponto que vivia desenhando o rosto dela em suas telas. _"Assim que eu terminar o retrato que estou pintando, vou dar de presente para ela em agradecimento à sua generosidade"_, decidiu.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Shunrey aguardava a chegada do noivo com impaciência. Depois de quase terem rompido o compromisso, Shiryu andava frio e distante, como se quisesse demonstrar seu desprezo por ela. A jovem não tinha gostado nada daquela mudança, uma vez que estava acostumada a ser tratada como uma princesa.  
Assim que o viu entrar na sala, ela perguntou rispidamente:  
- Por que chegou atrasado?  
- Porque o mundo não gira ao seu redor, Srta. Shunrey – respondeu ele, incomodado – Tenho pacientes para atender, e nem sempre consigo ser tão pontual quanto gostaria.  
A garota fez uma careta, mas não respondeu à farpa. Os dois permaneceram amuados por alguns minutos, até que, inesperadamente, a campainha tocou. Uma criada foi abrir a porta, e Aioria entrou na casa.  
- Que prazer encontrá-lo aqui, Dr. Suyama! – disse o recém-chegado.  
- Igualmente, padre – cumprimentou Shiryu.  
- Como vai, prima? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Vou indo... – respondeu a jovem, sem disfarçar seu mal-humor costumeiro.  
- Quando vão marcar o casamento? - perguntou o padre, tentando ser simpático - Terei o maior prazer em celebrar a união de vocês!  
- Talvez no dia em que minha "doce noivinha" aprender a me tratar melhor – respondeu Shiryu, com leve sarcasmo.  
Irritada com a provocação do noivo, Shunrey não hesitou em dizer:  
- Nesse caso, será no dia de São Nunca!  
Sentindo-se constrangido com a troca de farpas, Aioria achou mais conveniente mudar de assunto.  
- Eu gostaria de falar com a Marin – afirmou ele.

Imediatamente, Shunrey se ofereceu para chamar a ruiva. Esta ficou bastante surpresa quando a garota a avisou que o padre estava à sua espera. Mesmo assim, ela procurou disfarçar suas emoções ao reencontrá-lo.  
- Boa tarde, Marin! Podemos conversar? – perguntou Aioria, aproximando-se dela.  
- Claro! – respondeu a moça, bastante perturbada – Vamos até a outra sala – propôs.  
Quando os dois se afastaram, Shunrey fez um comentário indiscreto:  
- Não sei não, mas acho que existe algo entre eles... tenho a impressão de que a Marin está apaixonada pelo meu primo!  
- Não seja maldosa. Aioria é padre, e não pode se apaixonar... – afirmou Shiryu.  
- O que você entende sobre paixão? – provocou a noiva – Só quer se casar comigo porque meu pai é um homem muito rico...  
- Para sua informação, meu pai é tão ou mais rico que o seu – retrucou o rapaz, num tom irônico – Além disso, eu jamais me casaria com alguém por interesse.  
- Ah, é? – perguntou Shunrey, sarcástica – Quer dizer que você está apaixonado por mim?  
- É evidente que não! Como posso me apaixonar por alguém que só sabe me desprezar? – debochou ele – Só fiquei noivo porque acreditava que a Srta. poderia ficar mais dócil com o passar do tempo, mas logo percebi o meu engano...  
- Ainda está em tempo... por que não desiste de mim?  
- Porque sou um homem paciente e não descansarei até ouvir de seus lábios que está apaixonada por mim – provocou Shiryu.  
Indignada com o comentário, Shunrey mordeu seus lábios. Aquele convencido achava mesmo que iria conquistá-la? Era muita pretensão da parte dele, e isso a deixou tão irritada que não hesitou em lhe dar uma resposta bastante ácida:  
- Você jamais terá esse gostinho! Nem daqui a mil anos!

Em seguida, a garota lhe deu as costas e subiu correndo para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com violência.  
- Você é muito pretensioso, Shiryu! Mas está redondamente enganado se acha que eu vou me apaixonar por você! – gritou ela, enquanto socava o travesseiro furiosamente.

**Enquanto isso...  
**Um tanto quanto tensa, Marin perguntou:  
- O quê o senhor quer conversar comigo, padre?  
Aioria olhou para a jovem com ternura. Adoraria tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la muitas vezes, para depois confessar a ela que a amava... porém, suas obrigações religiosas o obrigavam a controlar seus impulsos de homem apaixonado.  
- Eu só queria saber como você está... – disse ele, com um sorriso – Tenho sentido sua falta, Marin.  
Aquela frase fez o coração dela disparar. _"Sente minha falta? Será que ele... também me ama?"_, pensou ela, ansiosa.  
- Eu me sinto muito sozinho na paróquia – confessou Aioria – Sua companhia é muito agradável, e eu gostaria que você me visitasse sempre que pudesse.  
- Tem certeza? – Marin perguntou, enquanto olhava para o padre sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
Por alguns instantes, o rapaz não soube o que responder. Não podia demonstrar tão claramente seus sentimentos... o quê Marin pensaria a seu respeito se descobrisse que havia se apaixonado por ela?  
- Gosto muito de conversar com você... – explicou ele – Sei que você já sofreu demais e, como sou padre, eu posso lhe oferecer palavras de consolo...  
Decepcionada, a moça não soube nem o que responder. Embora sentisse uma vontade imensa de chorar, ela se obrigou a sorrir e a agradecê-lo:  
- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo...  
"_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu me preocupo com você..."_, pensou Aioria, deprimido.

Aquela situação era torturante para ambos. Queriam estar juntos, mas não daquela forma, cheia de regras e impedimentos. Tudo o que os dois desejavam era expressar livremente a paixão que havia nascido dentro deles e que implorava para ser consumada, apesar de todos os preconceitos e limitações que impossibilitavam aquele relacionamento...

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Shiryu chegou à casa de Aioros para visitar sua noiva e, como de costume, Shunrey não disfarçou sua contrariedade ao vê-lo. Entretanto, uma grande curiosidade se apossou da garota ao reparar que o noivo parecia triste e cabisbaixo. Ainda que tentasse não se abalar com o semblante amargurado do rapaz, o silêncio dele a inquietava. Por fim, ela não resistiu e perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu? Está tão calado hoje...  
Shiryu suspirou, sentindo-se desanimado. Sabia que Shunrey nunca poderia lhe oferecer o apoio do qual estava precisando naquele momento, mas precisava desabafar seus problemas com alguém.  
- Eu perdi uma paciente esta manhã... – ele começou a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para não chorar na frente da noiva – Ela já era bastante idosa e estava muito doente... mesmo assim, eu sinto que fracassei como médico... – concluiu, de cabeça baixa.  
Shunrey se impressionou ao vê-lo demonstrar fragilidade. Shiryu sempre lhe parecera tão seguro de si, até mesmo pretensioso... jamais esperaria que ele fosse capaz de admitir suas imperfeições diante dela. E, por mais que quisesse se mostrar indiferente, não conseguiu evitar um sentimento de compaixão.  
- Eu sinto muito... – afirmou ela, para espanto de Shiryu - Tenho certeza de que você fez tudo o que podia para salvá-la.  
Inesperadamente, a garota pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, como se tentasse confortá-lo de alguma forma. Aquele gesto o surpreendeu ainda mais.  
- Obrigado. Eu sei que fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance... mas, apesar de todos os meus esforços, eu me sinto culpado... – desabafou o rapaz.  
Ele parecia tão abatido que Shunrey se comoveu. A tristeza do noivo despertou um súbito sentimento de solidariedade dentro dela, fazendo com que desejasse amenizar sua dor. Usando um tom de voz mais suave que o habitual, ela disse:  
- Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu. Todos dizem que você é um ótimo médico... se a paciente morreu, foi por vontade de Deus...

A jovem estava sendo tão gentil que Shiryu não disfarçou um sorriso. Parecia inacreditável, mas sua noiva o estava tratando de uma forma bem diferente, sem a agressividade de sempre. Essa mudança o encantou a tal ponto que ele sentiu uma vontade repentina de beijá-la.  
Quando Shunrey percebeu o olhar interessado do noivo, sentiu suas faces arderem. Ele nunca a olhara daquele jeito antes, até porque os dois estavam sempre discutindo e trocando farpas. Porém, ela também não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dele. Embora aquele noivado arranjado a contrariasse, era inegável que o rapaz a atraía muito.  
Lentamente, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, a tal ponto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O coração de Shunrey batia descontroladamente, e a garota decidiu que não lutaria mais contra si mesma... ela desejava aquele beijo tanto quanto ele, e fechou seus olhos enquanto Shiryu aproximava seus lábios dos dela.

De repente, sem que esperassem, eles ouviram alguém gritar:  
- Dr. Suyama!

**Próximo capítulo**

_Marin mal podia conter sua vontade de perguntar a Aioria se ele sentia o mesmo a seu respeito. Entretanto, ela prosseguiu:  
__- Todas as noites, quando vou dormir, eu imagino como seria tê-lo ao meu lado... o quanto eu gostaria de beijar esse homem e de me entregar a ele... – revelou, emocionada.  
_"_Você quer me enlouquecer, Marin?", refletia o padre, cada vez mais inquieto. _

_O homem acertou um soco no rosto de Aioria, com tanta força que quase deslocou seu maxilar. O padre se assustou ao perceber o quanto o marginal era violento e perigoso. Antes que pudesse reagir, o homem o derrubou no chão e começou a chutá-lo. Quando Aioria já estava quase desacordado, o ladrão começou a revistar seus bolsos atrás de dinheiro, mas não encontrou nada. Irritado, ele foi embora. _

_Embora quisesse manter a calma e o equilíbrio, Shiryu se irritou com a falta de modos da garota e decidiu responder à altura:  
__- Realmente... é muito desagradável quando nos encontramos com pessoas a quem desprezamos. Entendo como se sente, porque eu sinto o mesmo em relação à Srta! Passe bem!  
__Após dizer isso, ele se afastou da jovem, deixando-a com a cara no chão.  
__- Quem esse doutorzinho pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – ela perguntou, irritada. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Cecília Caldas:** Adorei seus comentários, Cecilia! E até me emocionei qdo vc disse que eu levo alegrias para os leitores. Nossa, eu fiquei até sem palavras depois dessa! É muito legal saber que os leitores estão gostando das minhas histórias malucas, rsrsrsrs... Eu ficarei muito feliz se vc continuar comentando a fic. Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Dra. Nina:** Eu quase fui internada depois de ler sua última consulta. Motivo? Crise incontrolável de risos XD Surtei ao imaginar a cara da Shunrey qdo viu a Dra. Nina e o Aioros completamente bêbados cantando Livin la vida loca!! A pobrezinha deve ter ficado ainda mais traumatizada, hehehe... e o que dizer da doutora atacando o Aioros no divã outra vez?? E sendo disputada a tapa por ele e o Shura? Essas consultas estão se tornando uma atração à parte XD Eu gostaria de sugerir que vc atendesse a Marin ou o Shiryu. Parece que a ruivinha vai surtar no próximo capítulo e abrir seu coração pro Aioria... e o pobre do Shiryu tá quase enlouquecendo por causa dos chiliques de sua doce noivinha, rsrsrsrs... ou seja, dois casos graves e urgentes de insanidade mental XD Nem preciso dizer que adorei a review, né? Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Meu Deus Celina, qta raiva da Carmela! Acho que sua raiva vai aumentar ainda mais daqui a alguns capítulos, hehehe... ela não vai gostar nadinha das coisas que seus dois filhos vão aprontar XD Bom, qto ao Aioros, a chantagem que ele fez foi por uma boa causa, né? Ele só quer a felicidade da Shunrey, mas ela se recusa a colaborar, hehehe... Sobre o "triângulo" envolvendo Aioria, Marin e Aioros, não posso adiantar muito por enqto, mas é bem possível que o Aioros venha a se interessar pela Marin. Agora, se ela vai corresponder... é segredo!! Muitas reviravoltas vão acontecer até o final, inclusive com os outros personagens. Eu agradeço muito por suas palavras de apoio, viu? Bjs!  
**Belle 26:** Muito obrigada pela review, Belle! Eu confesso que não consigo enxergar a Shunrey como uma "bad girl" nessa fic, rsrsrsrs... o problema é que ela foi muito mimada pelo pai depois de ter sido abandonada pela mãe, e ficou ainda mais revoltada depois que o ex-noivo fugiu no dia do casamento (ninguém merece, né?). No fundo, ela é só uma menina carente e infeliz. Mas quem sabe o Shiryu consiga dar um jeito nisso? Sobre a relação da Marin com Aioros, pode até ser que ele se apaixone por ela futuramente, mas os próximos capítulos ainda reservam muitas supresas... Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 7**

Os noivos se viraram para trás e deram de cara com Marin. Sem querer, a moça tinha aparecido na sala e atrapalhado o primeiro beijo do casal.  
- Desculpe, doutor, mas tem um homem lá fora implorando para que o senhor atenda a mulher dele, que está em trabalho de parto – explicou a ruiva antes de se retirar rapidamente da sala.  
Um pouco frustrado, Shiryu olhou para Shunrey e notou que o rosto dela estava vermelho de vergonha depois de terem sido flagrados por Marin.  
- Infelizmente, o dever me chama... – afirmou o rapaz, com um sorriso levemente malicioso.  
Irritada com a interrupção, a noiva se afastou dele e reagiu como uma menina mimada:  
- Já estou acostumada a ser deixada de lado...  
Aquele comentário inesperado fez com que ele sorrisse ainda mais e a provocasse:  
- Eu achava que você não gostava da minha companhia... pelo jeito, eu estava enganado...  
O sangue de Shunrey ferveu diante daquela insinuação. Jamais daria o braço a torcer na frente daquele insolente! De um modo ríspido, ela respondeu:  
- E não gosto, mesmo! Ainda bem que a Marin chegou a tempo de evitar que você me agarrasse, seu... abusado!  
- Eu não ia te agarrar! Você sim, estava louca para que eu a beijasse! Pensa que eu não percebi? - perguntou Shiryu, um pouco irritado.  
- Você enlouqueceu?! Deus me livre ser beijada por você! – desdenhou Shunrey, com uma expressão enojada.  
Em seu íntimo, ela sentia um enorme constrangimento por ter se mostrado tão vulnerável à aproximação dele. _"Como fui burra! Ele percebeu que eu também queria o beijo!"_, censurou-se.

Shiryu ficou profundamente ofendido com a atitude dela. Por alguns instantes, chegara a pensar que tinha conseguido amolecer aquela garota mimada... _"Evidentemente, eu me enganei sobre ela... continua sendo a mesma peste de sempre"_, pensou ele, decepcionado.  
- Já que você não me suporta, eu passarei a visitá-la apenas uma vez por semana. Dessa forma, evitaremos esses encontros tão desagradáveis para nós dois – decidiu o rapaz, num tom de voz sarcástico.  
- Ótimo! – retrucou Shunrey.  
Apesar de sua aparente indiferença, aquela notícia a desagradara muito. Contrariada, viu Shiryu se levantar do sofá e se encaminhar em direção à porta. Antes de ir embora, ele se despediu dela com frieza:  
- Passe bem, Srta. Shunrey!  
O olhar da garota o acompanhou enquanto se dirigia ao portão da residência. À beira das lágrimas, ela decidiu se trancar em seu quarto. Porém, antes que subisse as escadas, viu Marin se aproximar dela.  
- Por favor, me desculpe se interrompi vocês – pediu a ruiva, ligeiramente constrangida – Aquele homem insistiu muito para que eu chamasse seu noivo, e...  
- Foi ótimo você ter aparecido – interrompeu Shunrey, mal-humorada – Aquele ordinário tentou me beijar a força!  
- Estranho... não parecia que você estava sendo forçada! – comentou Marin, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Claro que estava! Eu não suporto aquele homem! E agora me deixe em paz, eu quero ficar sozinha! - gritou Shunrey. Em seguida, subiu as escadas correndo e entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta com violência.

Por alguns instantes, a jovem permaneceu parada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, que refletia seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. Embora todos insistissem em dizer que ela era bonita, rica e que tinha tudo para ser feliz, não conseguia encontrar nenhum motivo para sorrir. Desde que seu ex-noivo fugira com outra no dia do casamento, ela sentia um enorme vazio dentro de si mesma, que a fazia sofrer e se revoltar contra o resto do mundo... e, naquele instante, sua revolta havia atingido o nível máximo.  
Tentando extravasar sua ira, Shunrey pegou uma escova de cabelo e usou-a para golpear o espelho com toda força, quebrando-o de um extremo ao outro. Quando se cansou, jogou a escova longe e buscou refúgio em sua cama, onde permaneceu por um longo tempo chorando de modo desesperado.  
Passou o resto do dia pensando no beijo que não acontecera. _"Como eu odeio aquele idiota do Shiryu!"_, ela tentava convencer a si mesma, sem sucesso. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia apagar a imagem dele de sua mente, o que a deixava ainda mais furiosa.  
Estava com muita raiva de Shiryu, que não viria mais vê-la todos os dias... de Marin, que impedira o beijo... e, acima de tudo, estava com ódio de si mesma por ter sido tão fraca e quase beijado o noivo...  
Ainda que relutasse em admitir, Shunrey sabia que sentiria a falta dele. Bem ou mal, as visitas do rapaz haviam trazido um novo sentido para sua vida. No início do noivado, seu único objetivo era afugentá-lo... entretanto, ele havia sido tão insistente e confrontado suas provocações com tanta classe que ela passara a admirar sua persistência.

Se não tivesse ficado tão decepcionada com o ex-noivo, Shiryu poderia ser o candidato perfeito ao seu coração. Mas, se até sua própria mãe a abandonara quando era pequena, porque se arriscaria a amar alguém que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, poderia deixá-la sozinha algum dia?

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Após passar várias noites sem dormir, Marin tomou uma difícil decisão: a de revelar a Aioria que estava apaixonada por ele. Não sabia como o rapaz reagiria, mas não agüentava mais guardar aqueles sentimentos dentro dela.  
O padre estava dentro do confessionário, pronto para atender os fiéis que desejavam se confessar. Ao reconhecer a moça de cabelos vermelhos que se ajoelhara diante da cabine, levou um grande susto.  
- Padre, eu preciso me confessar... – disse Marin, com a voz trêmula.  
- Pode começar, filha – afirmou ele, tentando manter sua postura de sacerdote.  
Ela hesitou por alguns segundos. Revelar aquele segredo poderia afastá-la de Aioria para sempre... mas, por outro lado, precisava desabafar sua angústia. Muito envergonhada, tomou coragem e começou:  
- Eu amo um homem proibido para mim... alguém que, segundo as leis da Igreja, eu não poderia amar!  
Aioria ficou perplexo ao perceber que ela estava se referindo a ele. Embora Marin não pudesse vê-lo, conseguia vislumbrar o rosto dela através das frestas do confessionário. As lágrimas que inundavam aquele rosto angelical feriram profundamente seu coração...  
- É pecado amar? – perguntou a jovem - Eu não escolhi amá-lo... mas a verdade é que não consigo parar de pensar nele... de desejá-lo...  
Aquelas palavras fizeram Aioria estremecer. A revelação encheu seu coração de felicidade e de desespero ao mesmo tempo. _"Sei exatamente como ela se sente",_ pensou o rapaz, frustrado.  
Marin mal podia conter sua vontade de perguntar a Aioria se ele sentia o mesmo a seu respeito. Entretanto, ela prosseguiu:  
- Todas as noites, quando vou dormir, eu imagino como seria tê-lo ao meu lado... o quanto eu gostaria de beijar esse homem e de me entregar a ele... – revelou, emocionada.  
"_Você quer me enlouquecer, Marin?"_, refletia o padre, cada vez mais inquieto.

Enquanto a ouvia fazer aquelas confidências, ele se recordava da ocasião em que a vira nua. Havia sido obrigado a recorrer inúmeras vezes à auto-flagelação por causa dos pensamentos imorais que aquela moça provocava em sua mente... e o pior é que nem mesmo o afastamento dela tinha resolvido seus problemas. Seus desejos continuavam a atormentá-lo, deixando-o à beira da insanidade.  
- Filha, o amor não é um pecado, mas, se esse homem é proibido, seja lá por qual motivo... você deve se esforçar para esquecê-lo. Você deve encontrar alguém com quem possa se casar e formar uma família – recomendou Aioria, a contragosto. Em seu íntimo, ele sofria terrivelmente por ser obrigado a dizer a ela para esquecê-lo nos braços de outro... entretanto, não havia outra escolha.  
- Mas...  
- Se afaste dessa tentação, filha – insistiu o padre - Como penitência, reze duzentos pais-nossos e cem aves-marias...  
O coração de Marin estava em pedaços. Acabara de confessar a Aioria que o amava, mas tudo o que ele respondera era que ela deveria esquecê-lo e se casar com outro homem!  
- Eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo! Nunca! – gritou a jovem, segundos antes de sair correndo da igreja.  
Os olhos de Aioria se encheram de lágrimas depois que ela se foi. _"Eu também te amo, também te desejo... mas nós não podemos viver esse amor, Marin... eu não posso cometer esse pecado",_ lamentou-se o rapaz antes de sair do confessionário.

Sentindo-se aflito, o padre retirou sua batina e decidiu dar uma volta para meditar. Como sempre fazia, pegou sua bicicleta e foi pedalando até o bosque que ficava nos limites da cidade. Quando chegou ao local, encostou a bicicleta numa árvore e começou a caminhar.  
Como gostaria de ter forças para desistir de tudo e assumir seu amor por Marin! Entretanto, ele mataria sua mãe de desgosto se o fizesse. Não sabia se teria coragem suficiente de largar tudo pela jovem... seu sacerdócio, sua família, sua cidade natal... provavelmente, o escândalo seria tão grande que teriam de abandonar Florença, tal e qual Adão e Eva expulsos do paraíso.  
Enquanto refletia, Aioria não percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um ladrão que estava passando pelo bosque e observara o rapaz andando sozinho por ali. Além do local ser deserto, já estava anoitecendo, o que tornaria mais fácil assaltá-lo e depois fugir tranquilamente.  
- Entregue tudo o que tiver! – anunciou o ladrão, encostando uma faca no peito de Aioria. Este ficou assustado e nervoso, mas tentou conversar:  
- Ouça, rapaz, eu sou um padre, e não costumo andar por aí com dinheiro no bolso. Eu não tenho nada que você possa roubar, mas, se quiser, pode me acompanhar até minha igreja. Se está com problemas financeiros, eu posso ajudá-lo. O crime não o levará a lugar algum...  
- Chega de conversa fiada! – gritou o marginal – Me dê tudo o que você tem, agora mesmo!  
- Eu já disse que não trouxe dinheiro! – Aioria tentou explicar, mas isso só aumentou a raiva do ladrão.  
- Ah, não trouxe? Isso é o que nós vamos ver!  
O homem acertou um soco no rosto de Aioria, com tanta força que quase deslocou seu maxilar. O padre se assustou ao perceber o quanto o marginal era violento e perigoso. Antes que pudesse reagir, o homem o derrubou no chão e começou a chutá-lo. Quando Aioria já estava quase desacordado, o ladrão começou a revistar seus bolsos atrás de dinheiro, mas não encontrou nada. Irritado, ele foi embora.

O padre estava tão ferido que mal conseguiu se levantar. Com muito esforço, ele se ergueu e foi se arrastando lentamente até avistar uma pequena casa próxima ao bosque. Quando bateu na porta, um senhor idoso veio abrir e se deparou com Aioria todo arrebentado. Antes que dissesse algo, o rapaz perdeu os sentidos e caiu no chão.  
- Pierina, venha aqui! – gritou o velho para a esposa.  
A mulher se aproximou e ficou assustada ao ver o estado do rapaz.  
- _Dio Santo_! É o padre Aioria! – ela disse ao reconhecê-lo – Ande, Marcelo, vá chamar um médico! Urgente!  
O velho fez o que a esposa pediu, enquanto Pierina pedia ajuda aos filhos:  
- Carlo! Domenico! Me ajudem a carregar o padre para dentro!  
Os rapazes obedeceram a ordem da mãe, e deitaram Aioria sobre a cama de um deles. Pierina se afligiu ao perceber que o padre continuava inconsciente.  
Meia hora depois, Marcelo retornou ao lado do Dr. Suyama **(NA: o único médico da cidade)**, e o médico começou a tratar imediatamente dos ferimentos de Aioria.  
- O padre vai sobreviver, doutor? – perguntou Pierina, que acompanhava os procedimentos com inquietação.  
- Ele é muito forte, embora esteja bastante machucado. Logo estará curado – garantiu o rapaz de cabelos negros – Se me ajudarem a carregá-lo até minha carroça, eu posso levar o padre até a casa da mãe dele.  
Assim que Shiryu chegou à casa de Carmela, esta se desesperou ao ver o estado de seu filho. Depois que Aioria voltou a si, contou sobre o que havia acontecido no bosque.  
- Meu corpo inteiro dói, mas estou bem... – afirmou ele, se esforçando para sorrir – Já posso voltar para minha paróquia.  
- De jeito nenhum! – disse Carmela, irritada – Você só vai sair daqui quando estiver recuperado!  
- Por favor, _mamma_... não seja tão dramática!  
Por mais que Aioria insistisse, Carmela não permitiu que voltasse para a casa paroquial antes que o médico lhe desse alta, o que levou cerca de cinco dias. Durante esse período, ela se desdobrou em cuidados com o filho, enchendo-o de mimos.

Quando soube do acontecido, Marin ficou tão desesperada que quis ver Aioria a qualquer custo. Vendo sua aflição, Shunrey teve pena de sua dama de companhia e concordou em acompanhá-la até a casa de Carmela para uma visita ao padre.  
O que a jovem de cabelos negros não esperava era dar de cara com Shiryu na casa de sua tia. Ele havia ido até lá para examinar Aioria, e já estava de saída quando Shunrey entrou na sala. Ao ver o noivo, ela mordeu seus lábios, contrariada. Por mais que desejasse ficar longe dele, estava sempre se encontrando com o rapaz.  
- Como vai, Srta.? – cumprimentou ele, de maneira formal.  
- Estaria melhor longe da sua presença! – respondeu Shunrey, num tom áspero.  
Embora quisesse manter a calma e o equilíbrio, Shiryu se irritou com a falta de modos da garota e decidiu responder à altura:  
- Realmente... é muito desagradável quando nos encontramos com pessoas a quem desprezamos. Entendo como se sente, porque eu sinto o mesmo em relação à Srta! Passe bem!  
Após dizer isso, ele se afastou da jovem, deixando-a com a cara no chão.  
- Quem esse doutorzinho pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – ela perguntou, irritada.  
- Por favor, se acalme! Nós viemos aqui para visitar o Aioria – disse Marin, tentando amenizar a situação.  
Shunrey se calou, mas não conseguia esquecer a raiva que estava sentindo de Shiryu. _"Meu pai ainda quer que eu me case com esse homem? Mas nem morta!",_ pensou ela, furiosa.

Por sorte, Carmela havia saído e não estava lá para implicar com a visita de Marin a seu filho. Quando a jovem entrou no quarto, Aioria estava dormindo. Ela se assustou ao reparar em seu rosto, que ainda estava inchado depois da surra que levara. Devagar, se aproximou do leito dele e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com delicadeza. O rapaz se mexeu ligeiramente, e a ruiva se afastou um pouco da cama ao perceber que ele estava acordando.  
Quando a viu perto dele, Aioria ficou bastante agitado. Era o primeiro encontro de ambos depois da confissão de Marin, e não sabia direito como agir. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas decidiu não tocar no assunto... afinal, a revelação havia sido feita ao padre, e não ao homem.  
- Como você está? – ela perguntou, preocupada.  
- Acho que melhor... – ele respondeu, se esforçando para sorrir.  
- Eu fiquei desesperada quando soube o que aconteceu, Aio... quer dizer, padre – disse a ruiva, virando o rosto para a janela para que ele não percebesse suas lágrimas.  
Um sentimento de angústia invadiu o coração de Aioria, que ficou sem saber como agir durante alguns segundos. A presença dela o perturbava demasiadamente, provocando sentimentos tão descontrolados dentro dele que o assustavam. Por fim, o rapaz decidiu agradecê-la:  
- Obrigado por me ter vindo me visitar, Marin.  
- Eu precisava te ver... – respondeu a jovem, voltando seu rosto para o amado.

Ambos coraram levemente no momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, enquanto um silêncio perturbador se instalava dentro do quarto.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Ah, Shun... se você fosse rico, eu me casaria com você... – a loira afirmou, sem conter suas lágrimas.  
Com um olhar triste, o rapaz a abraçou e buscou os lábios dela novamente. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma loucura, June se entregou ao beijo com avidez e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a língua dele envolveu a sua.

* * *

- Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar – disse o rapaz, muito constrangido – Eu só vim aqui para buscar um cobertor, porque estava com frio e...  
Ele interrompeu a frase ao perceber que Marin se levantara da cama e estava vindo em sua direção. Ela o olhou de uma forma tão sensual que o deixou paralisado.  
- Eu posso te aquecer, se você quiser... – a jovem afirmou, deixando-o completamente sem reação.

* * *

- Não podemos fazer isso, Marin... – ele começou a dizer.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ela, beijando o peito dele e fazendo-o gemer – Você não me quer?  
- Claro que eu quero... eu te quero muito, mas... eu não posso! – explicou o rapaz, tentando se afastar.  
Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Não importa o que a religião diga, Aioria... o amor entre duas pessoas não pode ser um pecado! – disse a ruiva, olhando-o com aflição – Se você também me deseja, esqueça tudo e fique comigo... por favor..._

**Agradecimentos  
Camila-Jessica: **Super obrigada pela review! Nossa, eu fiquei até vermelha com tantos elogios, Camila! Eu tmb achei que o Aioria de batina ficou uma tentação, rsrsrsrs... realmente, deveria ser proibido que homens tão bonitos virassem padres XD Fico feliz em saber que vc tá torcendo até pelos casais que não gosta muito. Com certeza a Carmela vai tentar atrapalhar os romances de seus filhos, mas será que ela vai conseguir? Ah, eu concordo que o Aioros tmb merece ser feliz, mas talvez isso demore um pouquinho... Eu agradeço muito por suas palavras de incentivo! Bjs!

**Dra Nina:** Apesar da pequena confusão sobre qual paciente vc iria analisar (Shiryu ou Marin??), eu adorei sua consulta! Vc tem razão qdo diz que a Marin se apaixonou pelo "padre gostosão" (como vc o chama) pq ele a "salvou" da vida cruel que ela tinha e fez com que acreditasse novamente na bondade das pessoas... só que, por outro lado, a atitude dele de ajudá-la acabou gerando mais conflitos, pq tanto a Marin como o Aioria tem medo de viver esse amor! Os dois vão ter que superar muitos obstáculos pra ficarem juntos. Mas já deu pra perceber que eles estão prestes a cair em tentação, né?  
Comentário off: Vc daria uma excelente psicóloga se optasse por essa profissão XD Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Cecília Caldas:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários, adorei! Assim vc me deixa até sem jeito! Pena que esse momento de fragilidade do Shiryu não foi suficiente pra "amansar" a fera, hehehe... Mas em breve *spoiller* a Shunrey vai ganhar uma rival totalmente inesperada, e quem sabe depois disso ela comece a dar mais valor pro Shi, né? Quanto ao Aioria, eu ainda pretendo judiar muuuuito dele *gargalhada sádica*, aliás não só dele como da Marin tmb (isso pq eu amo os dois XD). E pelo jeito, as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais entre os dois! Eu é que te agradeço por suas palavras de incentivo! Bjs!

**Celina: **Gracias pela review! Pois é Celina, as coisas não estão nada fáceis para o Aioria e a Marin... eu tmb tenho pena do Shun e da June (principalmente depois do próximo capítulo), mas só depende deles lutar por esse amor! E a Shunrey tem coração sim, tanto que ela está bem confusa a respeito do Shiryu: uma hora ela maltrata, na outra quer consolar... quem entende essa menina?! Voltando ao Aioria: tadinho, levou uma surra e tanto, mas isso vai servir para reaproximá-lo da Marin. Vc viu o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Vai ser muito difícil ele resistir à essa tentação, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso importante:  
**O próximo capítulo terá umas partes meio picantes. Por precaução, decidi mudar a censura da fic para M. Por isso, eu peço que vcs selecionem a opção "rating: all" na hora de procurar as alterações, ok? Obrigada pela compreensão!

**Comentários  
**_Pessoal, muito obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior! Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vcs. E aproveito pra fazer um agradecimento especial à Dra. Nina, que além de prestar assessoria psicológica aos personagens, pode ser considerada a "leitora beta" desta fic, embora ela não tenha feito nenhuma modificação no texto até agora. Obrigada, Nina!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 8**

Quando Marin disse que precisava vê-lo, Aioria sentiu-se invadir por um profundo sentimento de desespero. Naquele momento, o rapaz percebeu que estava completamente dividido entre a vontade de assumir seu amor por ela e o cumprimento de suas obrigações sacerdotais...  
Nos últimos dias, sua mente insistira em atormentá-lo com as recordações da confissão da jovem. Para seu desespero, as palavras dela continuavam a ecoar repetidamente em seus ouvidos: _"Eu não escolhi amá-lo... mas a verdade é que não consigo parar de pensar nele... de desejá-lo...".  
_Se não existissem tantos impedimentos, ele também confessaria sua paixão à Marin... porém, o medo de tomar uma atitude precipitada e depois se arrepender fez com que Aioria desviasse seu olhar e afirmasse:  
- Não se preocupe comigo... eu estou sendo bem-cuidado.  
Os dois estavam extremamente constrangidos com aquela situação, e não sabiam nem o que dizer um ao outro. Após um longo silêncio, que pareceu interminável, Marin decidiu ir embora.  
- Quando você voltar para a igreja, eu farei uma visita – prometeu a jovem.  
- Pode ir quando quiser – disse o padre, de modo gentil.  
- Então... até breve! Eu espero que se recupere logo... – ela afirmou, enquanto se esforçava para sorrir.  
- Obrigado. Fique com Deus, Marin!

Depois que saiu do quarto, Marin desabou em lágrimas. Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo! Porém, para sua infelicidade, Aioria não correspondia ao seu amor... ele havia devotado sua vida à religião, e cabia a ela compreender e respeitar o fato de que o rapaz nunca poderia amá-la...

**Alguns dias depois...  
**June estava eufórica. Finalmente seu tio Aioros lhe prometera ajudar Shun, e ela decidiu ir à pensão para avisar o pintor da novidade.  
Demonstrando má-vontade, a dona do lugar avisou a jovem que estava ocupada e a mandou chamar o rapaz pessoalmente no quarto dele. Um pouco apreensiva, June seguiu a ordem da velha senhora. Se sua mãe soubesse que ela tinha entrado sozinha no quarto de um homem, faria um escândalo terrível. Entretanto, Carmela não precisava saber de nada...  
Bateu na porta do quarto indicado e esperou que Shun viesse abri-la. O rapaz levou um susto ao ver a loira parada na frente de seu quarto.  
- O-olá June! – cumprimentou ele, nervoso – Como vai?  
- Não me convida para entrar? – perguntou a garota, sorrindo levemente.  
- Claro, entre! Só peço que não repare, porque meu quarto é muito pequeno e humilde – explicou Shun, envergonhado.  
- Não me importo com isso – respondeu ela, antes de adentrar o local.  
Apesar de ter dito que não se incomodava, June ficou penalizada ao reparar no ambiente. Devia ser muito triste viver em um quarto de pensão tão minúsculo e embolorado como aquele... porém, se tudo desse certo, logo Shun conseguiria vender seus quadros e ganharia o suficiente para morar em um lugar melhor.  
Com um grande sorriso nos lábios, ela revelou o motivo de sua visita:  
- Tenho ótimas notícias: meu tio vai apresentar você para alguns conhecidos dele que investem no ramo das artes!  
- Nossa! Nem sei como te agradecer! – respondeu ele, igualmente entusiasmado – Ou melhor, eu sei sim...

Imediatamente, Shun abriu o pequeno guarda-roupa que havia ali e retirou uma tela de dentro dele. Entregou-a para June, dizendo:  
- Quero dar esse retrato de presente para você.  
A loira olhou para o quadro e se surpreendeu ao constatar que Shun havia pintado seu rosto nele. Era uma pintura belíssima, que a fez se emocionar. Olhando-o com ternura, ela agradeceu:  
- Obrigada, Shun! Eu nunca recebi um presente tão lindo quanto esse!  
- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – respondeu ele, corando levemente.  
June colocou o quadro em cima da cama do pintor e se aproximou ainda mais dele. Sentindo-se perturbado com os olhares da garota, Shun não imaginava o que ela pretendia fazer.  
O presente a encantara tanto que June não mediu as conseqüências. Seguindo os impulsos de seu coração, ela fechou seus olhos e deixou que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dele. Surpreendido por aquela atitude inesperada, o rapaz a agarrou pela cintura e correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo...  
Depois que seus lábios se separaram, os dois jovens ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que dizer. June estava muito envergonhada por ter tomado a iniciativa do beijo. O que Shun iria pensar dela? No mínimo, que era uma oferecida!  
- Desculpe... eu me excedi – a garota afirmou, enquanto se afastava dele. Não conseguia mais encará-lo, depois do que fizera.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas! – ele disse, aproximando-se novamente dela – June, eu confesso que tive vontade de te beijar desde a primeira vez em que a vi...  
- Verdade? – perguntou ela, com as faces vermelhas.  
- Eu sei que a sua família jamais me aceitaria, mas quero que você saiba que eu me apaixonei por você... – revelou o rapaz, igualmente corado.  
Aquela declaração inesperada a emocionou muito... no entanto, ela sabia que não poderia corresponder ao amor dele, já que sua mãe nunca aprovaria sua união com alguém tão pobre como Shun.  
- Ah, Shun... se você fosse rico, eu me casaria com você... – a loira afirmou, sem conter suas lágrimas.

Com um olhar triste, o rapaz a abraçou e buscou os lábios dela novamente. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma loucura, June se entregou ao beijo com avidez e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a língua dele envolveu a sua.  
Excitado, Shun a apertou ainda mais de encontro ao peito e começou a acariciá-la com certa ousadia. Ela sentiu as mãos dele subindo lentamente por seu corpo até alcançarem a região dos seios, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. A barreira formada pelas roupas dela impedia o rapaz de sentir sua pele quente e macia... no entanto, esse obstáculo só aumentava ainda mais o seu desejo por June.  
De repente, a garota se deu conta de que ambos estavam a ponto de perder a cabeça e o empurrou, fugindo dos braços de Shun. Estavam ofegantes e excitados, mas precisavam conter seus instintos antes que fosse tarde demais.  
- Desculpe, eu não devia ter me descontrolado desse jeito... – disse ele, arrependido.  
- A culpa também foi minha – admitiu June, constrangida - É melhor eu ir embora, antes que minha mãe descubra que estive aqui. Obrigada pelo presente – em seguida, ela pegou a tela e saiu rapidamente do quarto.  
Ao vê-la ir embora, Shun sentiu uma enorme tristeza se apossar dele. Apesar de June corresponder aos seus sentimentos, isso não mudaria o fato de que não poderiam ficar juntos...

Com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, a loira saiu correndo da pensão. _"Com tantos rapazes ricos em Florença, por que eu tinha que me apaixonar justamente por um pintor pobre, que não tem onde cair morto?",_ perguntava-se, sem encontrar uma resposta para suas dúvidas.  
Precisava arrancar imediatamente aquele sentimento de seu coração e encontrar um noivo que pertencesse ao seu nível social. Depois que se casasse, teria meia dúzia de filhos e se tornaria uma dama respeitada na sociedade, como tantas outras. Esse era o único destino reservado às moças como ela, e sua mãe jamais a perdoaria caso se desviasse desse caminho...

**Na tarde seguinte...**

Marin decidiu ir à igreja para saber como Aioria estava. Agora que o padre voltara à paróquia, sentia-se mais à vontade para visitá-lo. E, ainda que ele não pudesse retribuir o seu amor, precisava vê-lo.  
O rapaz havia terminado de celebrar a missa das seis horas quando observou a ruiva entrar na igreja. Ficou profundamente perturbado, mas procurou camuflar seus sentimentos.  
- Olá, Marin! Não esperava que você viesse hoje – disse ele, com um leve sorriso.  
- Vim saber se você está melhor – respondeu ela, timidamente – Além disso, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo de alguma forma.  
- Me ajudar? Eu já estou ótimo... você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo!  
- Você cuidou de mim quando eu precisei, e agora é minha vez de retribuir – insistiu a moça.  
Ligeiramente desconcertado, Aioria perguntou:  
- Aioros não vai se importar com a sua saída?  
- Na verdade, ele não sabe que estou aqui. Eu avisei a Shunrey que viria visitar você, e ela prometeu que não contaria à ninguém.  
O padre sentia-se um tanto quanto inquieto com a iniciativa de Marin. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz com a preocupação dela, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer entre eles, sozinhos naquela casa.  
- Vou preparar seu jantar – afirmou a jovem, antes de se dirigir à cozinha.  
- Minha mãe já deixou um caldeirão de sopa pronto no fogão – explicou Aioria.  
- Se não se importa, eu gostaria de cozinhar algo mais elaborado... – disse Marin, com ar misterioso.  
Ela abriu a sacola que havia trazido e pegou alguns ingredientes que estavam dentro dela. Depois, colocou as panelas sobre o fogão e começou a preparar o jantar. Quando a refeição ficou pronta, chamou Aioria à cozinha. Assim que viu o prato, o rapaz ficou com água na boca.  
- Eu já imaginava! É aquele delicioso risoto à parmegiana que você fez no dia em que chegou aqui! – afirmou ele, com um sorriso tão irresistível que a fez derreter por dentro.  
- Bem melhor do que aquela sopinha rala que você ia tomar, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, levemente irônica.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa para degustar o saboroso risoto que Marin sabia preparar como ninguém. Depois do jantar, Aioria olhou para ela e agradeceu:  
- Obrigado por ter vindo. Sua companhia é sempre muito agradável...  
As faces da jovem coraram ligeiramente.  
- Eu também gosto da sua companhia – afirmou ela, encabulada – Mas agora preciso ir... já está muito tarde, e...  
- Acho perigoso você andar na rua sozinha a essa hora da noite. Se eu que sou homem fui atacado por um assaltante, imagine você, uma moça frágil e indefesa?  
- O quê mais posso fazer? Eu preciso voltar para casa – insistiu a ruiva.  
Inesperadamente, Aioria a surpreendeu ao dizer:  
- Ainda não estou completamente recuperado, por isso não me sinto em condições de acompanhá-la até a casa de Aioros... nesse caso, eu sugiro que você passe a noite aqui na igreja.  
- Aqui... com você?  
- Você pode dormir no meu quarto, enquanto eu me ajeito lá nos fundos – propôs o padre.  
- Está bem – ela concordou, ligeiramente frustrada.  
Por alguns instantes, Marin chegara a pensar que dividiriam o mesmo quarto. _"Preciso aceitar a realidade: ele não me quer..."_, lamentou-se, depois de dar boa-noite a Aioria e ir se deitar conforme ele havia sugerido.

Porém, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. Aioria estava tão inquieto que decidiu se levantar e dar uma volta pela casa. Subitamente, parou na frente da porta do quarto onde Marin estava dormindo_ "Preciso resistir a essa tentação"_, pensou o rapaz, cada vez mais hesitante.  
Não demorou muito para que entrasse no aposento. _"Só vou ficar olhando de longe", _decidiu ele, enquanto se aproximava da cama onde Marin estava deitada. Entretanto, precisou fazer um esforço sobrenatural para controlar sua vontade de tocá-la.  
_"Parece um anjo adormecido..."_, refletia Aioria ao contemplar a fisionomia serena da ruiva. Suspirou, desiludido. Poderia passar o resto da noite naquele quarto, apenas observando-a... porém, ele se obrigou imediatamente a abandonar tal idéia. Seria muito perigoso continuar ali, arriscando-se a acordá-la a qualquer momento.  
Quando estava quase saindo, esbarrou acidentalmente na cômoda e derrubou um objeto no chão, o que despertou a atenção de Marin.  
- Aioria? – ela o chamou, surpresa com a presença dele no quarto.  
- Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar – disse o rapaz, muito constrangido – Eu só entrei aqui para buscar um cobertor, porque estava com frio e...  
Ele interrompeu a frase ao perceber que Marin se levantara da cama e estava vindo em sua direção. Ela o olhou de uma forma tão sensual que o deixou paralisado.  
- Eu posso te aquecer, se você quiser... – a jovem afirmou, deixando-o completamente sem reação.  
Em seguida, ela se aproximou ainda mais e o abraçou. Aioria ficou perplexo com aquela atitude, mas não tentou se afastar. Quando os lábios dela buscaram os seus, quentes e ansiosos, ele não hesitou em corresponder. Entregaram-se totalmente ao beijo, tão ardente e insano quanto os desejos que carregavam dentro deles.

Nem mesmo a inexperiência de ambos os impediu de compartilhar daquele momento de paixão. Quase que instintivamente, eles entreabriram seus lábios e aprofundaram o beijo, enlaçando suas línguas suavemente uma na outra. Aioria envolveu a cintura da moça com as mãos, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. A proximidade fez Marin estremecer e abraçá-lo mais intensamente.  
Quando seus lábios se afastaram, os dois continuaram abraçados, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Seus olhares confessavam abertamente tudo o que havia permanecido em segredo até então.  
Ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, Marin sentiu uma grande felicidade invadi-la. Agora que descobrira que Aioria a desejava, estava decidida a se entregar a ele. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela começou a abrir os botões da camisa do rapaz.  
De repente, Aioria caiu em si e percebeu que estavam indo longe demais.  
- Não podemos fazer isso, Marin... – ele começou a dizer.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ela, beijando o peito dele e fazendo-o gemer – Você não me quer?  
- Claro que eu quero... eu te quero muito, mas... eu não posso! – explicou o rapaz, tentando se afastar.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Não importa o que a religião diga, Aioria... o amor entre duas pessoas não pode ser um pecado! – disse a ruiva, olhando-o com aflição – Se você também me deseja, esqueça tudo e fique comigo... por favor...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não posso compreender porque você está tendo essa crise de consciência agora, depois de ter feito tudo o que queria comigo! Você nem se lembrou de que era um padre enquanto saciava seus desejos às minhas custas! – gritou Marin, revoltada.  
Aquelas palavras ríspidas atingiram em cheio o coração de Aioria. Por mais que ela tivesse razão em ficar magoada, estava sendo injusta com ele. _

_

* * *

__Nas últimas horas, ela havia subido aos céus e descido ao inferno... em toda a sua vida, nunca se sentira tão rejeitada e arrependida como naquele momento. Jamais deveria ter passado aquela noite com Aioria... se fosse mais perspicaz, teria imaginado que ele nunca deixaria o sacerdócio por sua causa. _

_

* * *

__- É mesmo? Você sempre me pareceu tão sério e responsável, Shiryu. Pensei que não gostasse de ir a bailes – comentou a loira, sorrindo levemente.  
- Só porque eu sou sério e responsável, não significa que não goste de me divertir – respondeu ele, retribuindo o sorriso.  
Disfarçadamente, Shunrey observava a conversa dos dois à distância e se mordia de ciúmes. "Impressão minha ou a June está dando em cima do meu noivo?", perguntou-se ela, inquieta._

**Agradecimentos**

**Luiza: ***completamente vermelha depois de ler sua review* Meu Deus, Luiza, acho que vc foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu sou sua autora favorita! Eu me senti muito honrada em saber disso, realmente não esperava por um elogio desse porte! Muitíssimo obrigada, de coração!  
Olha, te confesso que eu tmb não sou religiosa (pelo menos não no sentido tradicional, de freqüentar igrejas). Eu já fui católica (hoje não sou mais), mas sempre achei hipocrisia os padres serem proibidos de casar, namorar, etc (como se isso não acontecesse por trás dos panos XD). Ah, vc gostou da Marin correndo atrás do Aioria? Tadinha, ela ainda vai sofrer muito por causa dessa indecisão dele... Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Camila Jéssica: **É mesmo Camila, parece que só vc não quer se vingar do ladrão! Olha, não se preocupe pq eu adoro comentários enormes! Achei perfeito o seu apelido pra Shunrey (Srta. ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer), combinou muito com ela, hehehe... Mas acho que ela não tá muito interessada no fato do Shi ser rico... vai ser bem difícil pra ela aceitar que sente algo por ele.  
Os dilemas do Aioria são bem complicados mesmo, mas pelo menos um dos seus pedidos será atendido no próximo capítulo (o Aioria sem camisa XD). Respondendo a sua pergunta sobre a June (se ela seria capaz de largar tudo pelo pintor do cabelo de alface, rsrsrsrs...), o que eu posso dizer por enqto é que vcs só vão descobrir isso no final da fic, hehehe... mas bem que a mãe-mala merecia que a June fizesse isso, não?  
Adorei seus comentários, achei todos muito engraçados e pertinentes. E a sua torcida pela Marin foi ótima, hahaha... Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Cecília Caldas: **Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo, Cecília! Pelo jeito, a Shunrey ainda vai demorar muito até admitir seus sentimentos pelo Shiryu. A questão é que ela morre de medo de amar e depois ser abandonada outra vez. Ela prefere renegar seus sentimentos pra se proteger de uma decepção (olha eu dando uma de analista XD). Nossa, qta revolta com o ladrão que agrediu o Aioria, hehehe... todo mundo tá querendo se vingar dele! Ah, vc me acha má por causa dos spoillers? Rsrsrsrs... na verdade, é apenas uma pequena tática pra deixar os leitores mais curiosos pra ler o próximo capítulo XD Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Muito obrigada pela review! Sua análise do Aioria ficou simplesmente perfeita! Como eu já tinha comentado por e-mail, a parte que mais gostei foi essa: _"Enquanto em sua mente conceitos de certo e errado, razão e emoção se enfrentam, seu corpo sucumbe aos instintos primordiais"._ Uau, essa foi profunda!! Legal vc achar que meus personagens são perfeitos para serem analisados. Realmente, eles costumam ser bastante problemáticos XD Tanto que esse conflito do Aioria entre a religião e o amor ainda vai render muitos sofrimentos pra ele e a Marin (vide cenas do próximo capítulo) Bjs!

**Celina:** Gracias! Nossa, quanta raiva do ladrão que espancou o Aioria! Pelo menos isso serviu pra reaproximá-lo da Marin, né? Ainda é cedo pra dizer se esse amor impossível vai vencer todos os obstáculos, mas quem sabe? Tudo é possível para quem ama, rsrsrsrs...  
Como vc pode perceber pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, o relacionamento entre o Shiryu e a Shunrey vai ficar ainda mais complicado, e a culpada disso será ninguém menos que a June! A Shunrey terá que ficar bem esperta pra não perder o noivo, hehehe... Bjs!

**Belle26:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Belle! Olha, eu era católica até algum tempo atrás, mas deixei de ser por uma série de motivos (um deles é não concordar com alguns dogmas que a igreja tenta impor). Hahaha, vc tem toda razão, a Carmela não deveria fazer promessas para os outros cumprirem, mas antigamente era até comum os pais prometerem coisas que envolviam os filhos. Resta saber se a Marin vai conseguir convencer o Aioria a desistir da batina. Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Não chore... – pediu Aioria, enxugando as lágrimas da jovem – Eu também quero você, mesmo sabendo que isso é proibido...  
Marin olhou para o rapaz e sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, querendo demonstrar com seus lábios o quanto a desejava. Seus braços a envolveram com força, aumentando ainda mais a proximidade entre seus corpos.  
Depois que seus lábios se separaram, Aioria passou a beijar suavemente o pescoço e os ombros de Marin, arrancando suspiros dela. O modo carinhoso como ele a tocava fez com que a jovem se emocionasse profundamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se plenamente amada por alguém. Mais do que isso: sentia um amor tão intenso dentro de si que seria capaz de tudo em nome desse sentimento. Por Aioria, ela teria toda a coragem do mundo para desafiar os preconceitos da sociedade ou os dogmas da igreja. Nada mais lhe importava, a não ser o amor dele...  
Cada vez mais enlouquecidos de desejo, os dois se deitaram sobre a cama e continuaram a se beijar e acariciar. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, e ambos sorriram de um modo cúmplice.  
Lentamente, Marin terminou de desabotoar a camisa dele e a retirou. Por alguns segundos, ela ficou apenas admirando a beleza daquele corpo tão viril e musculoso. O peito e o abdomen de Aioria, perfeitamente delineados, eram cobertos por uma fina camada de pêlos dourados, assim como seus braços fortes e rígidos. A jovem suspirou, ansiosa para sentir o calor da pele dele em contato com a sua.

O rapaz gemeu ao sentir as unhas dela arranhando delicadamente seu tórax. Em seguida, Marin deslizou seus lábios quentes sobre o peito e a barriga dele, levando-o à beira da loucura. Aquela era a primeira vez que uma mulher o tocava de um modo tão íntimo, e Aioria sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente aos estímulos recebidos.  
- Marin... – ele sussurrou, deliciando-se com a maneira provocante como ela o acariciava.  
O aroma dela o entorpecia de volúpia, a tal ponto que o fazia perder o resto de sanidade que lhe restava. Desejava ansiosamente explorar aquele corpo que havia lhe despertado tantos pensamentos luxuriosos, e logo começou a tirar as roupas dela, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía inúmeros beijos sobre sua pele macia.  
Assim que terminou de despi-la, Aioria interrompeu suas carícias por alguns instantes e contemplou o corpo de Marin, admirando aquelas formas tão perfeitas que pareciam ter sido esculpidas por um grande artista, como Michelangelo. Seus lábios úmidos se aproximaram dos seios da jovem, que gemeu ao sentir a língua dele roçando suavemente em sua pele. Em seguida, o rapaz começou a sugar os mamilos rosados com avidez, fazendo-os enrijecerem.

Não satisfeito, ele continuou a percorrer o corpo dela com sua boca, incendiando-a com beijos tão quentes e sensuais que faziam Marin tremer de excitação. As carícias foram se tornando cada vez mais ousadas, até que, inesperadamente, os lábios dele tocaram o seu ponto mais íntimo. A sensação de prazer foi tão intensa que ela quase perdeu os sentidos.  
- Eu te amo... – a jovem suspirou, antes que seus lábios buscassem os dele novamente, encontrando-se em um beijo repleto de paixão e sensualidade.  
Aioria já não conseguia mais conter sua vontade de tê-la. Despiu apressadamente a calça que estava vestindo e se deitou sobre ela, excitando-se ao sentir o calor de seu corpo. Olhando dentro dos olhos de Marin, ele pressionou sua rigidez contra a intimidade dela e sorriu ao perceber que a jovem também queria ser dele. Seus corpos queimavam de desejo, a tal ponto que seria inevitável consumar a paixão insana que sentiam um pelo outro.  
Porém, um pequeno receio surgiu em sua mente... nunca fizera amor antes, e estava em dúvida se conseguiria corresponder às expectativas de Marin. O que faria se a sua inexperiência sexual resultasse em um desastre?

A moça logo reparou que havia uma ligeira hesitação no olhar dele. Um pouco preocupada, ela perguntou:  
- Algum problema?  
- Eu nunca estive com uma mulher antes... – ele revelou, apreensivo – Não tenho nenhuma experiência, e não sei se...  
- Eu também nunca estive com um homem – Marin o interrompeu, tentando tranqüilizá-lo – Não estou preocupada com a sua falta de experiência... a única coisa que importa é que nós estamos juntos... – completou, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.  
Embora estivesse nervoso, Aioria chegou à conclusão de que deveria seguir seus instintos. Inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela, começou a penetrá-la bem devagar, preocupado em não ferir a jovem. Entretanto, por mais cuidados que ele tomasse, uma sensação dolorosa invadiu o corpo dela no instante em que o rapaz a possuiu, obrigando-a a cerrar os dentes para não gritar.  
Não demorou muito para que Aioria percebesse que os olhos de Marin estavam úmidos, evidenciando seus esforços para ocultar a dor que estava sentindo. Carinhosamente, ele acariciou seus cabelos e disse:  
- Desculpe se eu a machuquei... se você quiser, nós podemos parar agora mesmo - sugeriu.  
- De jeito nenhum! – ela recusou, se esforçando para sorrir – Eu sonhei muito com você, e quero ir até o fim!  
Comovido com as palavras dela, o rapaz a beijou novamente, fazendo-a esquecer da dor que havia sentido. Ele gemeu quando as pernas da jovem envolveram seus quadris, aprofundando o contato entre seus corpos.  
- Eu também te amo... - Aioria sussurrou no ouvido de Marin, enquanto se movia lentamente dentro dela.  
A frase dele a fez derramar algumas lágrimas de emoção. Naquele instante, era como se eles fossem um só, unidos por um amor que ninguém seria capaz de destruir...  
Os dois continuaram se amando sem nenhuma pressa, querendo aproveitar ao máximo aqueles momentos de prazer. A felicidade por estarem juntos era tão intensa que nem parecia que aquela era a primeira vez de ambos.  
As horas se passaram, e o dia já estava clareando. Eles haviam adormecido, e só despertaram quando ouviram um galo cantando ao longe.

"_Nunca imaginei que fazer amor fosse tão bom assim...", _pensou Aioria, enquanto observava a jovem deitada ao seu lado.  
- Bom dia – ela disse, com um sorriso que encantou o rapaz. Ele não resistiu e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a com ternura.  
Depois de se beijarem, Marin se levantou da cama e vestiu rapidamente suas roupas antes de ir para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem. Ela não se continha de felicidade ao se lembrar dos momentos de amor que vivera ao lado de Aioria na noite anterior.  
Sozinho no quarto, o rapaz começou a refletir sobre o que acontecera. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa, mas ele ainda era um padre... e, como tal, estava proibido de ceder às tentações carnais.  
"_Eu não podia ter cometido esse pecado"_, lamentou-se Aioria. O arrependimento tomou conta dele, fazendo com que tomasse uma difícil decisão.

Por mais que amasse Marin, precisava se afastar dela o quanto antes...

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Aioros...  
**- Filha, onde está a Marin? – perguntou o milionário quando percebeu que a moça não havia descido para o café da manhã.  
Um pouco atrapalhada, Shunrey inventou uma desculpa:  
- A Marin? Ela me disse que está indisposta, papai, com muita dor de cabeça... por isso, preferiu ficar deitada...  
- Se a indisposição piorar, avise seu noivo para que venha examiná-la – disse o pai.  
A garota fechou o semblante quando ouviu a menção ao rapaz.  
- Quanto menos ele vier aqui, melhor... – disse ela, com desdém.  
– Até quando vai implicar com seu noivo? – perguntou Aioros, um pouco irritado – Já é hora de você aceitar o Dr. Suyama! Ele é um ótimo partido...  
- Não sei por quê... ele é um rapaz muito irritante, isso sim!  
- Eu não quero discutir logo cedo! Vou para a fábrica, que pelo menos lá eu tenho um pouco de sossego. Até logo, filha - despediu-se o pai, antes de sair de casa.

Nos últimos tempos, Aioros andava pensando muito em Marin. Ela era uma moça muito fina e educada, apesar de sua origem humilde. Além de muito bonita... _"Eu não deveria pensar nela dessa maneira... ela é só um pouco mais velha que a minha filha",_ censurava-se ele.  
Já havia cometido um grande erro ao se apaixonar por Midori. Mas, naquela época, ele era apenas um rapaz impulsivo, que não media as conseqüências de seus atos. Agora, era um homem maduro... e, como tal, não podia mais se entregar às paixões levianas...

Em seu quarto, Shunrey sentia uma grande inquietação devido ao sumiço de sua dama de companhia. Marin só podia ter enlouquecido para ter passado a noite fora! Por causa dela, tinha sido obrigada a enganar seu pai com a finalidade de evitar uma situação desagradável... mas, assim que a ruiva chegasse, teria que se explicar por não ter dormido em casa.  
"_Cada__ dia eu me convenço mais de que ela e Aioria estão vivendo um amor proibido"_, refletia a garota. Mesmo que ele fosse um padre, não estava livre de se apaixonar. _"Afinal, o amor aparece quando menos se espera", _concluiu ela, lembrando-se de si mesma.  
Suspirou, sentindo-se aflita. Depois da última discussão que tiveram, Shiryu passara a tratá-la com tanta indiferença que mal podia suportar. Ele não ligava mais para suas provocações, e mal lhe dirigia a palavra. A atitude dele a exasperava. Tentava de várias formas chamar sua atenção, mas o noivo insistia em não se abalar com nada do que ela dizia ou fazia.  
Durante a recuperação de Aioria, Shiryu tinha ido algumas vezes à casa da mãe do padre e encontrado lá a irmã do rapaz. Os dois conversaram rapidamente sobre assuntos triviais, mas essa aproximação foi suficiente para que o médico começasse a fazer comparações entre June e Shunrey. A loira era uma garota muito simpática, bem diferente de sua prima...  
Por maior que fosse a sua atração pela noiva, Shiryu já estava cansado de ser maltratado por ela. Talvez devesse romper aquele noivado enquanto era tempo e se casar com outra moça... alguém como June, por exemplo.

* * *

Quando Marin terminou de preparar o café da manhã, chamou Aioria à cozinha. Os dois sentaram-se ao redor da mesa e começaram a comer. O rapaz se manteve em silêncio, planejando uma forma de anunciar sua decisão sem magoá-la, por mais que soubesse que esta seria uma tarefa impossível...  
- Marin, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... – começou ele, hesitante.  
- O quê, meu amor? – ela perguntou, um pouco nervosa ao perceber o quanto Aioria estava sério.  
Tomando as mãos dela entre as suas, Aioria disse:  
- Eu te amo, e nunca vou esquecer do que nós vivemos juntos... mas...  
- Mas? – perguntou Marin, apreensiva.  
- Por mais difícil que isso seja, eu preciso me separar de você... por favor, Marin, não me procure mais! – pediu ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
A jovem se levantou imediatamente da cadeira, com uma expressão chocada no semblante.  
- Você não pode estar falando sério! – respondeu ela, descontrolada.  
- Por favor, tente me compreender! – implorou o rapaz, aflito - Eu sou um padre, e não deveria ter me apaixonado por você! Nós cometemos um erro muito grave, e eu não vejo outra alternativa para nós dois... eu sinto muito, Marin, mas nós precisamos nos afastar um do outro, para sempre!  
A ruiva não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas. Havia entregado seu corpo e seu coração para Aioria sem nenhum receio, e agora ele a desprezava?  
- Não posso compreender porque você está tendo essa crise de consciência agora, depois de ter feito tudo o que queria comigo! Você nem se lembrou de que era um padre enquanto saciava seus desejos às minhas custas! – gritou Marin, revoltada.

Aquelas palavras ríspidas atingiram em cheio o coração de Aioria. Por mais que ela tivesse razão em ficar magoada, estava sendo injusta com ele.  
- Desde que nos conhecemos, você ficou me tentando o tempo todo! – disse o rapaz, mal contendo sua irritação – Eu tentei resistir o quanto pude, mas ontem você chorou e me implorou para que eu ficasse ao seu lado...  
- Agora você vai me acusar de ter te forçado a pecar? – ela o interrompeu, ainda mais furiosa – Assuma que você também me queria, seu covarde!  
Aioria sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva ao ser chamado de covarde. Entretanto, ele procurou manter a serenidade ao responder:  
- Eu não posso e nem vou negar meus desejos, Marin... mas estou arrependido por ter sucumbido a um momento de fraqueza, e peço que você respeite a minha decisão. Eu não posso ficar com você! Por favor, me esqueça!  
A moça começou a chorar de forma convulsiva. Angustiado, Aioria se afastou dela e se dirigiu à sacristia, onde vestiu sua batina. Por mais que sua mente estivesse atormentada, já estava na hora de celebrar a primeira missa e não podia se atrasar.  
Uma dor profunda se apossou de Marin ao constatar que o rapaz a abandonara. Nas últimas horas, ela havia subido aos céus e descido ao inferno... em toda a sua vida, nunca se sentira tão rejeitada e arrependida como naquele momento. Jamais deveria ter passado aquela noite com Aioria... se fosse mais perspicaz, teria imaginado que ele nunca deixaria o sacerdócio por sua causa.

Discretamente, a jovem saiu da paróquia e voltou para a casa de Aioros. Entrou pelos fundos, para que não percebessem que não havia dormido ali. Por sorte, não havia ninguém na sala, e Marin subiu as escadas rapidamente, até chegar ao quarto onde dormia.  
Passou o resto da manhã chorando em sua cama. Não se conformava em perder Aioria... por mais que soubesse que aquele amor era impossível, chegara a nutrir esperanças de que o rapaz abriria mão de seu sacerdócio por ela. _"Eu preciso esquecê-lo para sempre...",_ refletia ela, corroída pelo sofrimento.

**Naquela tarde...**

June andava distraída e sonhadora desde o dia anterior. A imagem de Shun não saía de seus pensamentos... suspirou novamente ao se lembrar do momento em que haviam se beijado no quarto dele. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que um homem lhe despertara emoções tão intensas. Os beijos dele eram tão doces, tão... inesquecíveis...  
Entretanto, ela não podia ficar se iludindo com sonhos impossíveis. Iria completar 20 anos dentro de dois meses, o que a preocupava muito, já que estava passando da idade de se casar. Por esta razão, convencera sua mãe a realizar um grande baile em comemoração ao seu aniversário. Estava determinada a encontrar um noivo, nem que para isso precisasse convidar todos os rapazes solteiros da cidade para a festa.  
Decidiu iniciar a distribuição dos convites pela casa de seu tio Aioros. Quando chegou lá, encontrou sua prima Shunrey com o noivo, que parecia muito aborrecido ao lado dela.  
Para surpresa de sua noiva, Shiryu se aproximou de June e beijou sua mão, enquanto a saudava alegremente:  
- Como vai, Srta. June?  
- Muito bem, Dr. Suyama, e o senhor?  
- Por favor, me chame de Shiryu... a Srta. não precisa me tratar com tanta cerimônia, uma vez que nós temos quase a mesma idade – afirmou ele, sorrindo de modo proposital para provocar Shunrey.

A jovem de cabelos negros se irritou ao perceber o "excesso de gentilezas" de seu noivo para com June. E ficou ainda mais nervosa quando sua prima retribuiu as atenções:  
- Você é muito gentil, Shiryu... pode me chamar de June, se preferir.  
- Não sabia que vocês dois eram tão "íntimos" – comentou Shunrey, sarcástica.  
- Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas, pelo que pude perceber, sua prima June é muito simpática... além de muito bonita – elogiou o rapaz.  
- É mesmo? Então por que não se casa com ela? – perguntou a morena, enciumada – A June está louca para desencalhar, e você é rico... tenho certeza de que a minha tia Carmela vai aprovar a união de vocês! – completou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.  
- Obrigada, Shunrey, mas eu acho melhor recusar sua oferta – respondeu a loira, constrangida - Um dia, você ainda vai perceber que tirou a sorte grande ao ficar noiva do Shiryu...  
- Sorte ou azar? – perguntou a outra, com desdém.  
O rapaz fingiu ignorar a farpa. Por sua vez, June mal conseguiu conter sua vontade de dizer umas boas verdades para a prima.  
- Com licença, eu preciso ir à cozinha – disse Shunrey. Em seguida, ela saiu da sala rapidamente, deixando-os à sós.  
Tentando melhorar o clima, a loira disse:  
- Não ligue para ela, Shiryu... minha prima tem um temperamento muito difícil...  
- Realmente... eu nem sei como fui concordar em ficar noivo dela! – respondeu o médico, levemente irônico.

Em seu íntimo, ele estava se divertindo muito com a reação da noiva. Por mais que Shunrey insistisse em menosprezá-lo, não conseguira esconder seus ciúmes.  
- Eu vim aqui para entregar um convite – anunciou June - Meu aniversário será daqui a dois meses, e haverá um baile na minha casa.  
- Ótimo! Eu adoro festas.  
- É mesmo? Você sempre me pareceu tão sério e responsável, Shiryu. Pensei que não gostasse de ir a bailes – comentou a loira, sorrindo levemente.  
- Só porque eu sou sério e responsável, não significa que não goste de me divertir – respondeu ele, retribuindo o sorriso.  
Disfarçadamente, Shunrey observava a conversa dos dois à distância e se mordia de ciúmes. _"Impressão minha ou a June está dando em cima do meu noivo?"_, perguntou-se ela, inquieta.  
Com um sorriso cheio de falsidade nos lábios, a morena voltou para a sala e comentou, irônica:  
- Eu fui pedir à criada para que trouxesse um chá para você, priminha.  
- Obrigada, querida – respondeu June, num tom igualmente cínico – Eu estava contando ao Shiryu sobre a minha festa de aniversário...

De maneira venenosa, Shunrey perguntou:  
- Quem sabe dessa vez você consiga arrumar um marido, não é mesmo? Assim, você não precisará mais cobiçar os noivos alheios!

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não sei, mas eu desconfio que você está apaixonada pelo Aioria!  
A outra jovem ficou tão nervosa que mal teve forças para desmentir aquela insinuação.  
_– _Seu primo é um padre! E o que eu sinto por ele é apenas gratidão!  
- Não parece... – comentou Shunrey, levemente irônica – Você fica toda perturbada quando está perto dele... além disso, ainda que o Aioria seja padre, isso não impede que uma mulher se apaixone por ele... e vice-versa!_

_

* * *

__Seus sentimentos pela jovem o torturavam indefinidamente, a ponto de não pensar em mais nada. A lembrança daquela noite o perseguia o tempo inteiro. Cada dia passado longe dela era um terrível suplício... desejava ardentemente reviver todas aquelas sensações de prazer que experimentara nos braços de Marin... "Eu preciso tê-la de novo, senão vou enlouquecer", refletia ele, transtornado._

_

* * *

__- Por favor, me deixe ir embora... eu nunca mais voltarei a procurá-lo.  
- Se eu não puder mais vê-la, eu prefiro morrer! - confessou o rapaz, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
Surpresa, ela não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. Ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que não suportaram mais e finalmente se entregaram a um beijo desesperado._

**Agradecimentos**

**Cecília Caldas:** *vermelha com os elogios* Nossa Cecília, vc não tem idéia do qto eu fiquei feliz com seus elogios para as minhas fics. Muitíssimo obrigada! Aparências é o meu "xodó", por assim dizer, eu a considero minha melhor fic até agora. Bom, eu me esforço muito pra tentar expressar os sentimentos dos personagens (tento me colocar no lugar deles, entender o que eles pensam, o que sentem, etc). Qto a terminar as fics, eu faço isso em respeito aos leitores que me acompanham (eu mesma detesto ler fics inacabadas XD). Não vou negar que pensei em interromper Dreams e Per Amore nos primeiros capítulos pq poucas pessoas estavam lendo, mas felizmente os leitores começaram a comentar mais e eu resolvi continuar. Eu tinha falado que não iria escrever novas fics, mas o "problema" é que as inspirações continuam aparecendo, e eu já tenho dois novos projetos em mente (só falta arrumar tempo pra escrever XD).  
Voltando à fic: o Aioria não resistiu à tentação, rsrsrsrs... eu tmb tenho pena dele, não deve ser nada fácil lidar com tantos conflitos internos! E ainda tem a mãe-mala, pra piorar a situação. Espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Camila-Jessica: **Assim como seus comentários, a resposta da review ficou enorme!  
O Aioria se deixa trair pelos próprios desejos, né CJ? Eu tmb acho que ele tava querendo alguma coisa (mesmo que inconscientemente, como vc disse) na hora que pediu pra ela dormir na igreja. E finalmente eu atendi seu pedido de ver o Aioria sem camisa (e sem o resto das roupas tmb, rsrsrsrs...). Como assim, vc sempre achou o leãozinho uma mala sem alça?? O Aioria é perfeito, tá! E a sua torcida pela Marin deu certo: finalmente ela tirou a virgindade do padre gostosão, hehehe...  
Isso que vc falou da June foi bem interessante: já pensou ela largar sua vidinha de princesa pra lavar as próprias roupas e morar num quartinho embolorado da pensão? Situação difícil a dela, hehehe... Vc perguntou qual teria sido o pagamento dela se o Shun tivesse pintado um mural gigante ao invés do quadro? Pelo jeito, eu acho que ele teria se dado muuuuuito bem XD  
Rachei de rir qdo vc falou que a June tem esse carma pq pisou em muita alface na vida passada. Nesse caso, qual teria sido o carma da Marin?  
Ah, e eu adorei seus apelidos para o Shiryu ("tô nem aí pra vc, mas no fundo te quero") e da June ("amo um borra-botas, oh my god, oh my god"), hahaha, simplesmente perfeitos! Bjs e obrigada pela mega review!

**Luiza: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Luiza! Fico muito feliz qdo meus leitores dizem que gostam dos enredos das minhas fics e das narrativas. Tmb achei fofo o beijo do Shun e da June, mas não será nada fácil para eles superarem os obstáculos (a mãe chata da June, por exemplo). Vc gostou das cenas quentes do Aioria com a Marin? Pena que ele tenha se arrependido (tadinha da Marin!), mas algo me diz que essa decisão do Aioria de se afastar dela não vai durar muito XD Agora, se o leãozinho vai largar a batina em nome do amor... vcs só vão descobrir isso nos próximos capítulos, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina: **Vc me ajudou muito, sim (principalmente nas sugestões que vc deu para as cenas quentes deste capítulo XD). Pena que não tivemos consulta desta vez, mas pelo jeito vc tava mesmo exausta, tanto que até esqueceu de dizer o que achou do capítulo, rsrsrsrs... Tomara que vc esteja com mais tempo pra comentar dessa vez XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários:**

_Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Continuem comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10**

June corou intensamente ao ouvir aquela insinuação maldosa, mas decidiu respondê-la à altura:  
- Eu não estou interessada no Shiryu, se é isso que você quer saber. Mas, se eu fosse você, abriria meus olhos. Você não dá valor ao seu noivo, mas outras mulheres poderão dar...  
A resposta da prima enfureceu Shunrey, que decidiu ficar quieta. Afinal, ela não queria que Shiryu pensasse que estava com ciúmes dele.  
Por sua vez, o rapaz mal podia conter sua vontade de rir enquanto as duas primas trocavam farpas. Aquela era a primeira vez que sua noiva demonstrava algum tipo de interesse por ele, e isso o animou muito.  
A criada entrou na sala com uma bandeja e serviu o chá para June, que pegou a xícara e começou a beber. Imediatamente, a loira sentiu um gosto horrível e cuspiu o chá de volta na xícara.  
- Alguém colocou sal no meu chá! – reclamou ela.  
- Nossa... quem teria feito algo tão absurdo? – perguntou Shunrey, com uma expressão inocente – Talvez a criada tenha se enganado e misturado sal em vez de açúcar...  
Para June, não restava a menor dúvida de que sua prima tinha sido a responsável por aquela pequena "confusão" culinária. Mas, em consideração à presença de Shiryu, preferiu ignorar a brincadeira maldosa. No fundo, a garota sentia muita pena de Shunrey, que embora tivesse tudo para ser feliz, não dava valor a nada... _"Quando ela acordar, talvez seja tarde demais"_, pensou a loira.

**Mais tarde...  
**- Você pode me explicar por que não voltou para casa ontem à noite, Marin? – perguntou Shunrey, nervosa – Eu tive que mentir para o meu pai e dizer que você não desceu para o café da manhã porque estava com dor de cabeça... mas eu sei perfeitamente que você não dormiu aqui!  
- Por favor, Shunrey... eu não quero falar sobre isso! – disse a ruiva, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
- Já que eu sou sua cúmplice, acho que tenho o direito de saber! – insistiu a garota de cabelos negros – Você passou a noite na igreja, com meu primo Aioria?  
O rosto de Marin corou violentamente. Não podia contar à Shunrey que se entregara ao padre... por isso, decidiu mentir.  
- Eu fui apenas visitá-lo para saber se já estava recuperado. Nós jantamos e, como estava muito tarde, ele sugeriu que eu dormisse lá, no quarto dos fundos da igreja...  
Entretanto, Shunrey não se convenceu com a versão apresentada pela dama de companhia:  
- Tem certeza que foi só isso?  
- E o quê mais poderia ser? – questionou Marin, desconcertada.  
- Não sei, mas eu desconfio que você está apaixonada pelo Aioria!  
A outra jovem ficou tão nervosa que mal teve forças para desmentir aquela insinuação.  
- Seu primo é um padre! E o que eu sinto por ele é apenas gratidão!  
- Não parece... – comentou Shunrey, levemente irônica – Você fica toda perturbada quando está perto dele... além disso, ainda que o Aioria seja padre, isso não impede que uma mulher se apaixone por ele... e vice-versa!  
- Você deveria se preocupar mais com seu noivo em vez de ficar inventando histórias sem pé nem cabeça! – censurou Marin, irritada – Por favor, esqueça esse assunto!  
Shunrey decidiu se calar, mas a reação atrapalhada da amiga provara que sua intuição estava certa: Marin e Aioria estavam vivendo um romance proibido, e isso poderia causar graves problemas para ambos. _"Seria ótimo se meu primo largasse a batina e fugisse com Marin... quem sabe assim as fofoqueiras da cidade me esqueceriam um pouco"_, pensou a garota, louca para ver o circo pegar fogo.

* * *

**Dias depois...**

Uma forte depressão se abatera sobre Aioria desde que mandara Marin se afastar dele. Seus sentimentos pela jovem o torturavam indefinidamente, a ponto de não pensar em mais nada. As lembranças daquela noite o perseguiam o tempo inteiro, e cada dia passado longe dela era um terrível suplício... desejava ardentemente reviver todas aquelas sensações que experimentara nos braços de Marin... _"Eu preciso tê-la de novo, senão vou enlouquecer"_, refletia ele, transtornado. Havia chegado ao seu limite.  
Impulsivamente, decidiu ir à casa de Aioros para conversar com a ruiva. Imaginava que ela não quisesse mais vê-lo depois da última conversa, mas precisava tomar uma atitude.  
Marin ficou em estado de choque quando Shunrey foi ao seu quarto e anunciou que Aioria estava à sua espera. Não compreendia o motivo daquela visita, pois parecia bastante improvável que ele estivesse arrependido de sua decisão. Mesmo assim, desceu as escadas e foi até o escritório de Aioros, onde o rapaz a aguardava com muita ansiedade.  
- O que o senhor deseja, padre? – perguntou ela, secamente.  
Aquela recepção tão fria magoou Aioria, mas ele procurou não se abater. Olhando-a de forma suplicante, pediu:  
- Por favor, não me castigue assim... Sei que você tem seus motivos para estar ressentida, mas...  
Irritada, Marin o interrompeu:  
- Não entendo porque o senhor veio me procurar, depois de tudo o que me disse no outro dia.  
Sem conseguir esconder sua dor, Aioria olhou para a jovem e confessou:  
- Senti sua falta, Marin... Posso até ser um padre, mas ainda sou um homem como qualquer outro... eu também cometo erros... – admitiu, por fim.

A frase dele a perturbou. O quê Aioria queria dizer com aquilo? O quê ele pretendia exatamente?  
- Se está sentindo minha falta, deveria ter pensado melhor antes de me expulsar da sua vida! – respondeu ela, num tom áspero.  
O padre suspirou, desanimado. Não queria ter magoado Marin daquele jeito, mas também não sabia como agir. Por mais que a amasse, estava proibido de vivenciar seus desejos por ela. Aquele era o pior dos pesadelos, e não havia nenhuma solução possível, a menos que abrisse mão do sacerdócio... e ele não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de tomar uma atitude tão extrema.  
- Eu peço perdão se a fiz sofrer, Marin – disse Aioria, sem disfarçar sua aflição – Gostaria muito que você voltasse à igreja para conversarmos, assim que for possível.  
Marin hesitou. Por que ele estava fazendo aquele convite? Será que o padre queria apenas conversar, ou teria outras intenções?  
Secretamente, ela desejava se entregar outra vez a Aioria, não apenas uma, mas milhares de vezes. Mal conseguia sufocar sua vontade de provar novamente os lábios dele, tocar em sua pele quente e sentir seu aroma viril... só a proximidade dele já era suficiente para provocar um verdadeiro incêndio em seu corpo.  
- Verei o que posso fazer – afirmou a jovem, tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade em relação ao possível encontro.  
- Eu vou esperá-la – respondeu o rapaz, se esforçando para não perder a cabeça e agarrá-la ali mesmo – Até breve!

Depois que ele se foi, Marin não conteve suas lágrimas. Aquela paixão proibida transformara suas vidas em um verdadeiro tormento. Por mais que ambos soubessem que estavam pecando, o desejo que havia entre eles era mais forte do que as regras impostas pela religião...

**Naquela noite..  
**Após celebrar a missa das seis, Aioria preparou o jantar e depois se dirigiu ao seu quarto, onde permaneceu lendo a Bíblia por algum tempo. Entretanto, ele não conseguia se concentrar na leitura.  
A conversa com Marin o deixara muito perturbado. O modo como ela o recebera havia apenas confirmado o quanto a moça estava magoada, e isso o afligia.  
Subitamente, ouviu algumas batidas provenientes da porta principal da igreja. Não estranhou, pois costumava ser procurado por alguns paroquianos aflitos, que recorriam a ele em busca de palavras de conforto e esperança. _"Que ironia... sou eu quem mais precisa de consolo nesse momento"_, pensou o rapaz antes de abrir a porta e levar um susto ao reconhecer a visitante.  
- Posso entrar? – perguntou Marin, um pouco receosa.  
- Claro... – respondeu Aioria, mal acreditando que ela estava ali, diante dele.  
- Sei que já é tarde, mas achei melhor vir nesse horário para que ninguém interrompesse a nossa conversa – explicou a ruiva, constrangida.  
- Fez bem. Vamos lá para dentro – propôs ele, igualmente tenso. Marin concordou, e os dois se dirigiram ao interior da casa paroquial.  
Entraram na sala que funcionava como secretaria da paróquia e sentaram-se juntos em um pequeno sofá que havia ali. Por algum tempo, os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem saber direito o que dizer um ao outro.  
- Eu fiz o que me pediu. Vim até aqui para conversarmos – disse a jovem, um pouco apreensiva.  
- Obrigado por ter vindo. Eu gostaria de explicar que estou muito arrependido por ter caído em tentação e causado tantas tristezas a você, Marin... por isso, eu peço perdão se permiti que você criasse expectativas a meu respeito...

O peso da decepção se abateu sobre Marin. A atitude de Aioria a deixou extremamente frustrada, pois não esperava que ele fosse repetir tudo o que já havia lhe dito anteriormente.  
- Se eu soubesse que o senhor queria me dizer isso, eu não teria vindo! – gritou ela, levantando-se do sofá – Não estou nem um pouco interessada no seu arrependimento, se quer saber! Sou eu quem me arrependo por ter me apaixonado por um homem tão insensível como o senhor!  
Tomada pelo desespero, a jovem saiu correndo da sala. Porém, quando chegou à porta da igreja, percebeu que a mesma estava trancada. Para sua contrariedade, percebeu que seria obrigada a esperar que o padre viesse abri-la.  
Aioria viera correndo atrás dela e reparou que estava chorando. Aquela cena fez seu coração partir-se em mil pedaços. Por que a vida estava fazendo aquilo com eles? Por que Deus os impedia de viver aquele amor, depois de ter cruzado seus caminhos?  
Devagar, ele se aproximou mais da moça e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Marin implorou:  
- Por favor, me deixe ir embora... eu nunca mais voltarei a procurá-lo!  
- Se eu não puder mais vê-la, eu prefiro morrer! - confessou o rapaz, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
Surpresa, ela não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. Ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que não suportaram mais e finalmente se entregaram a um beijo desesperado.

Aioria a tomou em seus braços e a levou para o quarto. Os dois trocaram vários beijos e carícias enquanto despiam um ao outro, dominados por um desejo completamente insano... desejo esse que só foi saciado depois que seus corpos se uniram novamente.  
- Eu não posso mais viver sem você... – confessou o rapaz, depois de se amarem – É como se eu e você fossemos um só...  
Sorrindo, Marin o beijou outra vez e disse:  
- Eu também não consigo ficar longe de você... eu te amo, Aioria... por favor, não me mande embora outra vez!  
- Eu não vou fazer isso... - prometeu ele - Mas não sei o que será de nós dois, Marin... não sei como nós vamos esconder o nosso amor das outras pessoas!  
- Podemos nos encontrar às escondidas – sugeriu a ruiva, acariciando o rosto dele.  
- Não seria justo com você, meu amor... eu não quero que você seja minha amante, como se eu tivesse vergonha da nossa relação...  
Ligeiramente apreensiva, ela disse:  
- Existe outra solução... mas apenas você pode decidir se quer fazer isso!  
- Não sei se estou preparado para abandonar o sacerdócio – admitiu Aioria, amargurado – Se eu tomar essa decisão, vou causar um desgosto terrível para minha mãe, além de provocar um grande escândalo...  
- Eu não quero me preocupar com isso agora – Marin afirmou, encarando-o com ternura – A única coisa que eu quero é ter você, Aioria, não importa como...  
Os dois se beijaram outra vez e passaram o resto da noite se amando, até que, vencidos pelo cansaço, acabaram adormecendo.

Na manhã seguinte, Marin se levantou bem cedo e foi embora da igreja antes que os fiéis começassem a chegar. No entanto, ela não percebeu que estava sendo observada atentamente por uma pessoa, que ficou horrorizada ao reconhecer a jovem de cabelos avermelhados.  
_"O quê essa mulher estava fazendo na igreja tão cedo?"_ pensou Carmela, desnorteada. Recusava-se a acreditar no pior... porém, a simples possibilidade de que Marin tivesse passado a noite com seu filho provocou nela uma forte tontura, que por pouco não a fez desmaiar.  
_"Será que Aioria foi capaz de cometer um pecado tão grave?"_, perguntou-se a mulher, enquanto se apoiava na porta da igreja para não cair.  
Naquele momento, Carmela decidiu que passaria a vigiar o filho atentamente para descobrir se ele estava se encontrando com aquela moça. Caso suas suspeitas se confirmassem, seria obrigada a tomar providências.

De uma coisa, ela tinha certeza: seria capaz de qualquer coisa para impedir que Aioria abandonasse o sacerdócio por causa daquela mulherzinha ordinária...

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_- Eu irei até a arquidiocese para comunicar ao bispo que decidi abandonar o sacerdócio.  
Marin mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquela notícia a deixou eufórica.  
- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Aioria? Vai deixar de ser padre por minha causa?  
- Sim, minha querida... eu tomei essa decisão por amor a você... – afirmou ele, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente._

_

* * *

E você acreditou? Como você é ingênua! Ele só inventou isso para enrolar você, sua tonta!  
- Do quê a senhora está falando? – perguntou a jovem, bastante alterada.  
- Foi o próprio Aioria quem pediu a transferência de paróquia! Meu filho se arrependeu de ter cometido esse pecado, e decidiu se afastar de você! E a única solução que ele encontrou foi se mudar para outra cidade!_

_

* * *

Algum tempo depois, o doutor chegou a um diagnóstico um tanto quanto surpreendente para ele.  
- Marin, eu não sei como dar essa notícia, mas... – o rapaz começou a dizer, um pouco constrangido.  
- Por favor, Dr. Suyama, me diga se estou doente! – pediu Marin, apreensiva.  
Olhando-a com muita seriedade, Shiryu revelou:  
- Você vai ter um filho, Marin._

**Agradecimentos**

**Luiza:** Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando, Luiza! Vc viu que o Aioria voltou a cair em tentação, né? Vc acertou qto ao casal envolvido no último diálogo. Mas o amor deles ainda vai enfrentar muitas provações (a começar pelas armações da Carmela, rsrsrsrs...). A Shunrey é muito orgulhosa pra dar o braço a torcer. Desse jeito, ela vai acabar perdendo o bonitão do Shiryu, hehehe...  
Sobre parar de escrever (obrigada pelo "quem manda ser tão boa escritora", eu fico até sem jeito XD), eu pretendo "atormentar" meus leitores com mais duas fics! Uma delas eu pretendo começar no final de outubro, e a outra ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Eu é quem agradeço por seus elogios e pela review! Bjs!

**Camila-Jessica:** Seus comentários são hilários, CJ! Olha, eu concordo e discordo de vc: não acho o Aioria mala sem alça, mas que ele foi bem safadenho, isso foi! Na hora do bem-bom ele nem lembrou que era padre, depois começou com "mimimi", como vc disse... Parece que agora ele finalmente vai se decidir pela Marin (isso se a mamãe chatonilda dele não atrapalhar os planos do casalzinho XD). E vc deve ser vidente, hehehe... a Marin engravidou mesmo, no que será que vai dar isso? E o Aioros no meio disso tudo? Será que a Marin vai seguir sua sugestão de casar com ele e ficar milionária?? Aguardem os próximos capítulos XD  
Hahahaha, adorei os "pseudo-emos", a Shunrey tá mesmo parecendo uma!! Será que o Shi vai dar um pé nela e trocá-la pela June?? Ri muito qdo vc se intitulou assassina profissional de personagens complicados, hahaha... Muito obrigada pela mega review! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** O quê dizer da sua consulta? Simplesmente brilhante! Tá certo que vc acabou com a coitada da Shunrey (principalmente qdo disse que ela precisava de uma surra, e que vc ia deixar isso a cargo do Shiryu – onde foram parar seus princípios feministas??), mas eu concordo com boa parte das suas análises. Adorei principalmente esta parte: "E no fim, a solidão que ela diz ter, se abaterá sobre ela como uma onda naufraga um pequeno barco num mar revolto". Como eu te disse antes, adoraria ter esse talento para criar frases tão filosóficas!! Acho que vc tem razão, a Shu só vai mudar qdo ela fizer uma auto-análise (ou então, qdo ela perder o noivo gostosão XD). Ah, vc esqueceu de mencionar sua campanha na review: Shiryu, arrume uma noiva decente! Hahahaha...  
Qto ao Aioria, parece que ele vai tomar uma atitude! Resta saber se suas boas intenções darão certo (já que o inferno está cheio delas). Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Que bom que vc voltou a comentar, Celina! E fico feliz que tenha gostado do lemon. Bom, ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas envolvendo Aioria, Marin e Aioros. Vc deve ter visto nas cenas do próximo capítulo que a Marin tá esperando um baby. Só que as coisas não serão nada fáceis pra ela e o Aioria... *risada maléfica*  
Qto a Shunrey, June e Shun, a situação deles vai se complicar mais ainda. A Shunrey tá toda enciumada por causa da June, que por sua vez, precisa esquecer do Shun e arrumar um noivo rico. No meio disso tudo, tem o Shiryu... vamos ver até qdo ele terá paciência pra agüentar as malcriações da noivinha, hehehe...Bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Comentários:  
**Pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 11**

Ao longo das semanas que se seguiram, Marin voltou a se encontrar com Aioria todas as noites. Embora fosse obrigada a inventar inúmeras desculpas para os seus sumiços, a jovem sentia-se imensamente realizada por viver seu romance com o rapaz. E, apesar de existirem tantos impedimentos e preocupações, aquele amor proibido transformara-se em uma fonte inesgotável de felicidade para ambos...  
Por sua vez, o padre andava refletindo muito sobre a decisão que deveria tomar. Não poderia passar o resto da vida se encontrando às escondidas com Marin... mas, por outro lado, já não conseguia mais se imaginar longe dela. A opção de abandonar o sacerdócio tornava-se cada vez mais tentadora para ele, ainda que soubesse das graves conseqüências que essa atitude provocaria.  
O que nenhum dos dois imaginava é que a mãe dele descobrira aquela relação secreta e estava determinada a destruí-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Carmela havia escrito uma carta ao bispo responsável pela arquidiocese de Florença, revelando suas suspeitas a respeito do romance secreto de seu filho com Marin. Ela implorara ajuda ao bispo, pedindo que ele transferisse Aioria para uma paróquia bem distante. Desta forma, o rapaz perderia o contato com a jovem que estava tentando afastá-lo do sacerdócio.  
A resposta chegou quinze dias depois. O bispo decidira atender Carmela e escreveu uma carta para Aioria, na qual relatava a necessidade de transferi-lo para outra cidade.  
O padre ficou muito nervoso ao receber aquela mensagem. Se fosse obrigado a sair de Florença, não poderia levar Marin junto com ele, o que tornaria inviável o relacionamento entre os dois.

Naquela noite, Marin percebeu o quanto Aioria estava preocupado. Quando perguntou o motivo, ele contou o que havia acontecido, deixando-a bastante apreensiva.  
- E agora, o que será de nós? Seremos obrigados a nos separar para sempre? - perguntou ela, aflita.  
Olhando para a jovem, Aioria percebeu que seria impossível se afastar dela. Só havia uma escolha a fazer... abraçando-a, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Eu irei até a arquidiocese para comunicar ao bispo que decidi abandonar o sacerdócio.  
Marin mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquela notícia a deixou eufórica.  
- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, Aioria? Vai deixar de ser padre por minha causa?  
- Sim, minha querida... eu tomei essa decisão por amor a você... – afirmou ele, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.  
- Quando você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou a ruiva, depois que se afastaram.  
– Eu viajo amanhã mesmo para Roma, e devo estar de volta dentro de duas semanas...  
- Vou sentir sua falta... – ela disse, com os olhos marejados.  
- Eu também... mas, assim que eu voltar, nós iremos embora de Florença para nos casarmos e iniciarmos uma vida nova, bem longe da minha família! – anunciou Aioria, com um enorme sorriso.  
Sem conseguiu conter sua emoção, Marin o beijou outra vez e disse:  
- Estou muito feliz, Aioria... mas sua mãe não vai aceitar sua decisão...  
Ligeiramente aborrecido, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Estou cansado de obedecer todas as vontades da minha mãe! Ela não deveria ter feito a promessa de me ordenar padre sem ao menos saber se eu tinha vocação! É bem provável que ela rompa relações comigo, mas, se esse for o preço para a minha felicidade, eu estou disposto a pagar!  
O casal voltou a se beijar, e logo Aioria a tomou em seus braços, levando-a no colo até seu quarto. Como seria a última noite antes da viagem dele, ambos desejavam consumar a paixão que sentiam nos braços um do outro.

No dia seguinte, o rapaz partiu para Roma. Durante sua ausência, não seriam realizadas missas na paróquia. Ele preferiu não avisar a ninguém sobre o verdadeiro motivo de sua viagem. Para a mãe, limitou-se a dizer que iria solicitar ao bispo o cancelamento da transferência de paróquia.  
Carmela não se opôs. Ela não tinha confrontado o filho sobre seu romance com Marin, pois tinha certeza de que Aioria negaria. Além disso, estava decidida a aproveitar a viagem dele para colocar em prática outros planos...  
O tempo foi passando, e Marin mal podia conter sua ansiedade em rever Aioria. Sua inquietação era tão grande que até lhe provocara algumas tonturas nos últimos dias. Aioros insistira para que ela fosse examinada pelo Dr. Suyama, mas a jovem se recusara, alegando tratar-se de uma indisposição passageira.  
Parecia que, finalmente, a vida estava sorrindo para Marin. Infelizmente, ela não imaginava que dias de muita tristeza e decepção a aguardavam...

_

* * *

_

Nas últimas semanas, a vida de Shun havia sofrido uma reviravolta. Depois que June o apresentara a Aioros, o pintor percebeu que sua sorte estava mudando. O milionário cumpriu sua promessa e o apresentou para alguns conhecidos que investiam em artes plásticas. As obras de Shun foram avaliadas, e ele recebeu um convite para expor seus quadros em um salão de pintura, que seria realizado dentro de algumas semanas. Além disso, conseguira vender alguns quadros por uma quantia razoável. Com isso, o rapaz quitou suas dívidas com a dona da pensão onde morava e começou a juntar algum dinheiro. Sonhava comprar uma casa, na qual pudesse montar um amplo ateliê.  
Para incentivá-lo ainda mais, Aioros decidiu contratar Shun para pintar um retrato de sua filha.  
- Será o meu presente de casamento – revelou ele para o pintor – Logo Shunrey se casará, e quero oferecer a ela esta recordação.  
No entanto, a garota não se entusiasmou muito com a idéia. Embora tivesse concordado em posar para Shun, insistia em manter um semblante amargurado.  
- Por favor, Srta. Shunrey... poderia sorrir um pouco? – implorava o pintor – O retrato não fará juz à sua beleza se continuar com essa fisionomia mal-humorada...  
- Pouco me importo! – respondeu ela, irritada – Não tenho nenhum motivo para sorrir, muito pelo contrário... meu pai quer me obrigar a um casamento indesejado... além disso, meu noivo tem me tratado com muita indiferença!  
Shun não sabia o que pensar daquela garota. Shunrey tinha tudo para ser feliz: era rica, bonita, estava noiva do Dr. Suyama... _"Nem parece que é prima da June, que é tão alegre e generosa"_, refletia ele.  
Infelizmente, não tivera mais nenhuma oportunidade de ficar à sós com a loira depois daquele dia em que a beijara na pensão. Aparentemente, a garota sentia um grande receio de se envolver com ele...

Por sua vez, June andava bastante ocupada com os preparativos de seu baile de aniversário, que seria dentro de alguns dias. Desta vez, tinha certeza de que encontraria o noivo ideal e se casaria.  
Enquanto experimentava o vestido novo que usaria no baile, a jovem suspirou, desanimada... por mais que tentasse fingir que estava feliz, havia algo que a angustiava. Ou melhor, alguém...  
_"Shun... eu queria que tudo fosse diferente entre nós..."_, refletia ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Por que está chorando, June? – perguntou Carmela, ao entrar inesperadamente no quarto.  
- Chorando? Não, mamma, foi apenas um cisco que entrou no meu olho! – mentiu a filha, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.  
Carmela a encarou com desconfiança. June andava muito diferente nos últimos tempos, distraída como nunca e suspirando pelos cantos. Seria terrível se descobrisse que a filha mais nova estava apaixonada por alguém que ela não aprovaria. Já bastava o sofrimento que Aioria estava lhe causando...  
Precisava urgentemente resolver aquela situação, antes que o filho retornasse de Roma. Por isso, decidira que não esperaria mais. Iria à casa de Aioros para ter uma conversa definitiva com Marin.

A moça se assustou quando Carmela pediu para falar com ela. Não sabia o que a mãe de Aioria queria, mas aceitou conversar com ela por ser irmã de seu patrão. As duas foram até o escritório para que ninguém as interrompesse.  
Usando um tom de voz arrogante, Carmela anunciou:  
- Vou direto ao assunto, minha jovem. Eu vim até aqui para ajudá-la.  
Marin ficou perplexa. Nem de longe conseguia imaginar quais seriam as intenções daquela mulher. O quê ela pretendia com aquilo?  
- E que ajuda seria essa? – perguntou a ruiva, bastante desconfiada.  
Olhando-a com muita frieza, a mãe do padre respondeu:  
- Eu já sei de tudo. Meu filho me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês, e eu decidi lhe oferecer uma boa quantia para que você possa recomeçar sua vida em outro lugar...  
O rosto de Marin ficou vermelho de raiva.  
- Como a senhora pode pensar que eu aceitaria uma proposta horrível como essa? – perguntou ela, irritada – Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! Eu amo o Aioria, e nada me fará desistir dele!  
Furiosa, Carmela contra-atacou:  
- Sua devassa! Aioria sempre foi um rapaz puro e inocente, e eu tenho certeza de que você ficou tentando meu filho até seduzi-lo! Mas, se você pensa que ele vai abandonar o sacerdócio por sua causa, sinto informar que está muito enganada!  
- Pois fique a senhora sabendo que seu filho prometeu que vai se casar comigo! – gritou a jovem, perdendo o controle – Ele foi à arquidiocese para avisar ao bispo que desistiu de ser padre!

Carmela mal conseguiu esconder seu desespero ao ouvir as palavras da ruiva. Se aquilo fosse verdade, significava que Aioria havia mentido quando dissera que iria a Roma apenas para cancelar a transferência de paróquia! Entretanto, ela não podia demonstrar a Marin o quanto aquela informação a abalara. Com muito esforço, se recompôs do choque e continuou:  
- E você acreditou? Como você é ingênua! Ele só inventou isso para enrolar você, sua tonta!  
- Do quê a senhora está falando? – perguntou a jovem, bastante alterada.  
- Foi o próprio Aioria quem pediu a transferência de paróquia! Meu filho se arrependeu de ter cometido esse pecado, e decidiu se afastar de você! E a única solução que ele encontrou foi se mudar para outra cidade!  
- Mentira! – gritou Marin, revoltada – O Aioria me ama! Ele não seria capaz de me enganar!  
- Lamento dizer isso, mas meu filho mentiu! Aioria foi embora de Florença para ficar longe da tentação que você representa, e me pediu para que a procurasse e oferecesse ajuda. Eu deveria odiá-la pelo que você fez, mas como sou uma pessoa muito generosa, decidi atender ao pedido dele!  
Marin começou a tremer de raiva. Não queria acreditar em nada do que Carmela dissera... mas, por outro lado, por que ela estaria inventando tudo aquilo?  
- Generosa? A senhora é monstruosa! – disse a jovem, sem conter seu desespero – Se pensa que vai me separar do seu filho, está muito enganada! Nós estamos dispostos a enfrentar o mundo inteiro para ficarmos juntos, se for preciso!  
Embora estivesse a ponto de explodir de tanta fúria, Carmela procurou manter a calma. Havia chegado a hora de apelar para sua cartada definitiva.  
- Se não acredita em mim, veja isto – ordenou a mulher friamente, estendendo um telegrama para a moça.  
Aflita, Marin pegou o papel e começou a ler a mensagem.

_"Querida mamma, já cheguei a Roma. Acabo de me instalar na paróquia nova. Por favor, procure Marin e ofereça ajuda a ela. Peça também que ela me perdoe por não ter contado a verdade. Com carinho, seu filho Aioria"._

Quando terminou a leitura, não conseguiu dizer nada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela sentiu um terrível nó na garganta. Seria possível que Aioria a tivesse enganado e ido embora definitivamente? Por que ele a iludira daquela forma tão vergonhosa?  
Carmela a encarava com ar triunfante. Havia forjado o telegrama com a ajuda de um funcionário do correio de Roma, que recebera uma boa quantia em dinheiro para falsificar aquela correspondência.  
- Não pode ser... – disse a ruiva, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas – Aioria não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo!  
- Eu sinto muito, mas isso só pode ser um castigo de Deus! Você seduziu um padre, o que é um pecado imperdoável! – tripudiou Carmela.  
Aquelas palavras tão cruéis só serviram para deixar Marin ainda mais desesperada.  
- Me deixe em paz! – gritou ela - A senhora já conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo? Seu filho decidiu me abandonar porque é covarde demais para assumir suas verdadeiras vontades! E eu não preciso de um homem assim ao meu lado!  
A jovem saiu correndo do escritório, indo em direção à sala. Entretanto, não conseguiu subir as escadas para ir ao seu quarto. Uma forte tontura se apossou de seu corpo, e por pouco não perdeu os sentidos.  
- Você está bem, Marin? – perguntou Shunrey, que observara a cena ao lado do noivo.  
- Sim... – respondeu a ruiva, levemente atordoada – Não foi nada, só estou um pouco zonza...  
- Por via das dúvidas, é melhor examiná-la – decidiu Shiryu – Vamos, eu a acompanharei até seu quarto.  
Marin aceitou a recomendação do médico, e os dois subiram juntos até o dormitório dela.

Nesse meio tempo, Carmela apareceu na sala. Encarando-a com desconfiança, Shunrey a confrontou:  
- O quê a senhora disse para a Marin ter ficado tão nervosa, tia Carmela?  
- Nada... – respondeu a mulher, fazendo-se de desentendida – Eu só vim pedir a ela para que fique longe de Aioria, porque as pessoas são muito maldosas e podem inventar boatos a respeito dessa "proximidade" que existe entre eles... Bem, eu já vou indo. Diga ao meu irmão que mandei lembranças...  
Silenciosamente, Shunrey a observou sair de sua casa. Não se convencera com a explicação que a tia lhe dera, e estava decidida a descobrir a verdade. Assim que Marin estivesse em condições, perguntaria à moça o motivo da inesperada visita de Carmela.

**No quarto de Marin...  
**Enquanto a examinava, Shiryu fez algumas perguntas sobre os sintomas que ela vinha apresentando nos últimos dias. Algum tempo depois, o doutor chegou a um diagnóstico um tanto quanto surpreendente para ele.  
- Marin, eu não sei como dar essa notícia, mas... – o rapaz começou a dizer, um pouco constrangido.  
- Por favor, Dr. Suyama, me diga se estou doente! – pediu Marin, apreensiva.

Olhando-a com muita seriedade, Shiryu revelou:  
- Você vai ter um filho, Marin.

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_Entretanto, por mais que o desprezo de Shiryu a ferisse profundamente, ela jamais daria o braço a torcer. "Se ele pensa que eu vou me humilhar e ficar implorando pela atenção dele, está muito enganado! Jamais aceitarei me rebaixar diante dele!", decidiu Shunrey, irritada._

_

* * *

Talvez Carmela tivesse razão ao sugerir que ela fosse embora de Florença... ao menos, ninguém descobriria que estava grávida. A última coisa que desejava era que a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Aioria. O rapaz tinha sido muito cínico e covarde ao enganá-la daquela forma. Seu ressentimento era tão profundo que tomara a decisão de jamais revelar que ele era o pai de seu filho_

_

* * *

_

_- Eu escondi meus sentimentos durante todo esse tempo, mas agora decidi pedir uma chance à você. Sei que você ama meu sobrinho, mas esse amor é impossível. Além disso, pode ser que você venha a me amar com o passar do tempo... eu prometo que terei paciência, Marin. Enquanto isso, me deixe cuidar de você e do seu filho...  
A jovem não soube o que responder. Era muita generosidade de Aioros pedi-la em casamento e se oferecer para assumir o bebê..._

**Agradecimentos  
****Camila-Jessica:** Realmente CJ, a June tá podendo hein? Além de deixar o Shun doidinho, provocou a maior ciumeira na prima por causa do médico gostosão, hahaha... e eu concordo com o ditado da sua avó XD Vc viu que o Aioria gostou tanto da "fruta" que tá pensando até em abandonar a batina, né? Hehehe...  
Bom, eu já decidi qual vai ser o sexo do baby da Marin, mas isso vcs só vão descobrir no fim da fic *risada maléfica* Olha, pelos spoillers do próximo capítulo, acho que o Aioros não tá fazendo muita questão de ter o bolo inteiro, não XD Tanto que ele se ofereceu pra assumir o baby... agora, se a Marin vai aceitar, vcs só vão saber no próximo capítulo! Ah, e o quê vc achou das mentiras que a mamma mala do Aioria contou pra Marin? Obrigada pela review gigante! Bjs!

**Cecília Caldas:** Imagina, Cecília, não precisa se desculpar! Que bom que vc está achando a fic envolvente. A Shunrey pode até ter demonstrado ciúmes, mas daí a admitir que sente alguma coisa pelo Shiryu, só se acontecer alguma coisa que a faça deixar o orgulho de lado (como perder o noivo, por exemplo). Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dos momentos de amor entre Aioria e Marin. Pena que agora eles terão que enfrentar diversos mal-entendidos, que poderão afastá-los definitivamente! Bom, qto a continuar escrevendo, eu tenho planos para duas novas fics (uma delas eu vou começar no fim de semana). Já a outra, eu ainda tô indecisa se vou publicar, pq vai fugir um pouco dos meus padrões e eu tenho um certo receio de chocar os leitores XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina**: Obrigada pela review, doutora! Eu acharia bem interessante se vc fizesse uma análise do Shiryu, mas quem sabe vc possa fazer daqui a alguns capítulos *spoiller* depois da enorme confusão que vai acontecer envolvendo o médico gostosão, a noivinha mimada e a prima dela XD Tmb seria interessante uma análise da June, que se encontra tão dividida entre seguir seus impulsos românticos ou obedecer a mãe chata, hehehe... aguardem, pq ela ainda vai surpreender muito no decorrer da fic!  
Ah, e eu duvido que vc ofenderia o seu amado leãozinho, hehehe... vc gosta demais dele pra fazer isso! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pelos elogios, Nicky! Legal que vc esteja gostando da fic e do enredo. Eu não assisti "O Crime do padre Amaro", mas já ouvi falar muito. Só que, ao contrário do filme, a fic não vai ser tão dramática assim (pelo título do filme, já dá pra deduzir que acontece alguma tragédia, né?). Quero aproveitar e te agradecer pelas reviews que vc deixou em Laços de família e Algo em comum. Já que vc gosta de Aioria e Marin, sugiro que vc leia a minha fic Aparências, que eu considero a melhor que escrevi até agora. Bjs!

**Celina:** Gracias pela review! Nossa Celina, qta revolta contra a mãe do Aioria! Eu até concordo, a Carmela é mesmo uma cobra, hehehe... o quê vc achou das mentiras que ela inventou pra Marin? Olha, o Aioria ainda vai demorar muito pra descobrir sobre o bebê (só qdo a fic estiver terminando, daqui a alguns capítulos), e tudo por culpa das intrigas da mãe dele! Pelo jeito, o Aioros tá mesmo apaixonado pela Marin, tanto que vai até se oferecer pra assumir o bebê (segundo os spoillers do próximo capítulo). Será que ela vai aceitar? Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Comentários:  
**Gente, adorei o monte de reviews do capítulo anterior! Obrigada a todos que comentaram, e continuem acompanhando a fic blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 12**

O susto foi tão grande que Marin mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Ela estava grávida! Um grande receio se apossou de seu coração ao pensar nas atribulações que aquela notícia inesperada iria lhe trazer.  
- Eu deveria ter desconfiado... – afirmou a jovem, atordoada – Tenho sentido enjôos todos os dias, e minha menstruação está muito atrasada...  
- Se me permite, eu gostaria de sugerir que avisasse o pai da criança o quanto antes, para que ele tome as devidas providências – afirmou Shiryu.  
- Impossível... ele me abandonou, Dr. Suyama... – respondeu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
O rapaz olhou para a paciente, profundamente penalizado com sua situação. Tentando ser solidário, ele disse:  
- Eu lamento muito, Marin...

Embora não soubesse o que fazer diante daquele imprevisto, Marin fez um pedido ao médico:  
- Por favor, não conte isso para ninguém... nem mesmo para a Shunrey ou o pai dela!  
- Está bem – concordou Shiryu – Mas devo preveni-la de que você não conseguirá esconder essa gravidez por muito tempo... pelo que verifiquei, você já está no segundo mês.  
- Não se preocupe, Dr. Suyama. Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer, mas vou pensar e depois tomarei as providências necessárias.  
Com semblante preocupado, Shiryu se despediu da jovem. _"Quem será o pai do bebê?"_, perguntava-se ele. Será que Shunrey acertara ao insinuar um suposto envolvimento entre Marin e o padre Aioria? Além do rapaz ter viajado inesperadamente, ouvira alguns boatos sobre sua mudança de paróquia. Será que o padre tinha fugido da cidade depois de viver um romance proibido com Marin?  
"_Isso não é da minha conta. Eu já tenho problemas demais com a minha noiva"_, pensou o doutor, enquanto voltava à sala onde Shunrey o aguardava.  
- Como ela está? – perguntou a garota, ansiosa.  
- Muito bem. Foi apenas uma indisposição... – respondeu ele, sem entrar em detalhes.  
Shunrey não acreditou nele, mas não insistiu no assunto. Mais tarde, tentaria confirmar a informação com Marin. Naquele momento estava mais preocupada consigo mesma. Shiryu parecia cada vez mais distante, e ela não sabia mais o que fazer para que o noivo voltasse a ser atencioso como antes.  
- Eu já vou indo – afirmou o rapaz, num tom indiferente.  
- Espere... – pediu a garota, se aproximando dele – Você pode me explicar por que está agindo assim comigo?  
- Assim como?  
- Sinto como se minha presença o entediasse... além disso, você parou de me trazer presentes...  
Com um sorriso irônico, Shiryu respondeu:  
- E por que eu traria presentes, se a Srta. desdenhava de tudo que eu lhe oferecia?  
- Porque... eu sou sua noiva... e eu mereço ser cortejada! - Shunrey tentou justificar, visivelmente constrangida.  
- Se a Srta. quer ser "cortejada", faça por merecer – afirmou o rapaz, aborrecido – Se for mais delicada e começar a me tratar melhor, talvez eu retribua da forma que espera. Até outro dia! – concluiu ele, antes de sair da mansão.

Contrariada com a atitude do noivo, ela decidiu se trancar em seu quarto, onde sentiu-se livre para derramar todas as lágrimas que havia conseguido conter até aquele instante.  
Por mais que o desprezo de Shiryu a ferisse profundamente, ela jamais daria o braço a torcer. _"Se ele pensa que eu vou me humilhar e ficar implorando pela atenção dele, está muito enganado! Jamais aceitarei me rebaixar diante dele!"_, decidiu Shunrey, irritada.

**Dias depois...  
**Marin estava cada vez mais desesperada. Logo sua barriga apareceria, e não tinha a menor idéia de como deveria proceder. Talvez Carmela tivesse razão ao sugerir que ela fosse embora de Florença. Ao menos, ninguém descobriria que estava grávida... A última coisa que desejava era que a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Aioria. O rapaz tinha sido muito cínico e covarde ao enganá-la daquela forma. Seu ressentimento era tão profundo que tomara a decisão de jamais revelar que ele era o pai de seu filho.  
Entretanto, Shunrey e Aioros andavam muito desconfiados de que havia algo errado com a moça. Sempre que Marin sentia enjôos e tonturas, insistia em dizer que era só um mal estar passageiro, mas o patrão não se convenceu com suas explicações. Por ser um homem vivido, ele logo desconfiou de que a moça pudesse estar grávida.  
Aproveitando que a filha saíra sozinha para encomendar um vestido novo, Aioros foi ao quarto de Marin e bateu na porta. A jovem ficou surpresa ao abrir e se deparar com o patrão.  
- Algum problema, Sr. Leone? – perguntou ela, preocupada.  
- Preciso falar com você, Marin – respondeu Aioros, com semblante sério.  
Ele entrou no quarto rapidamente e fechou a porta. Marin não disfarçou sua inquietação. Não entendia porque Aioros queria falar com ela, mas decidiu esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa de iniciar o assunto.  
- Marin, eu tenho percebido que você tem andado muito estranha ultimamente – afirmou o patrão – Vive enjoada, sentindo tonturas... sem falar que o seu rosto está sempre vermelho, como se você tivesse chorado...  
- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer, Sr. Leone... – afirmou ela, envergonhada.  
- Mas eu sei. Você está grávida, Marin!  
- Como o senhor descobriu? – perguntou a ruiva, nervosa.  
- Sou um homem experiente... – respondeu ele, procurando manter-se calmo – E, a julgar pelas suas atitudes, tudo me leva a crer que o pai dessa criança não poderá assumi-la...  
De cabeça baixa, Marin concordou:  
- Isso mesmo...

Ligeiramente perturbado, Aioros decidiu fazer uma pergunta bastante indiscreta:  
- Diga a verdade, Marin: meu sobrinho é o pai dessa criança?  
Sentindo-se desconfortável com o interrogatório, ela preferiu ficar em silêncio. Não pretendia revelar a ninguém a identidade do pai do bebê. Entretanto, Aioros continuou insistindo:  
- Por favor, Marin! Eu tenho o direito de saber se Aioria é o pai do seu filho!  
- Por que o senhor está me perguntando isso? O quê importa se ele é o pai ou não? Isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu serei uma mãe solteira! – gritou ela, angustiada.  
Aioros a encarou, com um misto de amor e compaixão. Não podia mais negar para si mesmo que havia se apaixonado por Marin, por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse... e, ainda que a jovem estivesse grávida de outro homem, estava disposto a criar o filho dela.  
Subitamente, ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse:  
- Marin, eu tenho uma proposta para você. Case-se comigo, e eu assumirei seu filho.

Marin ficou em estado de choque. Jamais esperaria ouvir um pedido como esse de seu patrão. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis, ela respondeu, atordoada:  
- Eu não sei o que dizer...  
Olhando-a com indisfarçável aflição, Aioros continuou:  
- Eu preciso confessar que estou apaixonado por você, mesmo sabendo que eu sou 18 anos mais velho! Nossa diferença de idade não me impediu de amá-la, Marin...  
- Sr. Leone...  
- Agora que você está nessa situação difícil, eu decidi protegê-la. Você sabe perfeitamente que Aioria jamais poderá assumir essa criança. E eu estou disposto a amar o seu filho como se fosse meu!  
- Sr. Leone, eu nunca imaginei que o senhor sentisse algo por mim... – afirmou a jovem, perturbada.  
- Eu escondi meus sentimentos de mim mesmo durante todo esse tempo, mas agora eu decidi pedir uma chance à você! Imagino que você ainda esteja apaixonada pelo meu sobrinho, mas esse amor é impossível! Além disso, pode ser que você venha a me amar com o passar do tempo... eu prometo que terei paciência, Marin. Enquanto isso, me deixe cuidar de você e do seu filho...

Marin não soube o que responder. Era muita generosidade de Aioros pedi-la em casamento e se oferecer para assumir o bebê... entretanto, por mais tentador que aquele pedido fosse, ela ainda amava Aioria...

**Enquanto isso, em uma boutique próxima dali...  
**Shunrey decidira encomendar um vestido novo na loja da modista mais badalada de Florença. O baile de June seria dentro de poucos dias, e ela queria estar à altura da beleza de sua prima. Sempre que se recordava do encontro entre June e Shiryu em sua casa, mordia-se de raiva. _"Ele teve a cara de pau de dizer que ela é muito bonita!"_, refletia a jovem, rangendo os dentes. Porém, estava determinada a mostrar ao noivo que era tão bela quanto June.  
Desde que fora abandonada no altar, só se vestia de preto. Pensando em surpreender a todos, ela havia escolhido um tom vermelho escarlate para o vestido. Ao experimentá-lo, virou-se de frente para o espelho e sorriu maliciosamente. _"Vestida assim, eu vou ofuscar até a June"_, pensou, triunfante.  
Quando saiu da boutique, avistou Shiryu do outro lado da rua. O rapaz não a tinha visto, e parecia bastante pensativo. Por alguns segundos, Shunrey ficou indecisa se deveria falar com o noivo, mas seu orgulho a impediu de se aproximar dele.  
A garota ficou espionando Shiryu enquanto ele caminhava pela rua. Sem que o rapaz percebesse, ela continuou a segui-lo até que o viu entrar em uma _bombonierie_. Algum tempo depois, o noivo saiu de lá com uma enorme caixa de bombons, enfeitada com um vistoso laço de fita vermelho. _"Deve ser um presente para mim!"_, imaginou Shunrey, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
Certamente, Shiryu deveria estar arrependido por tratá-la com tanta indiferença e decidira agradá-la com aquela bela caixa de chocolates. Depois que ele foi embora, a morena decidiu voltar para casa. Mal podia conter sua ansiedade para receber o presente, mas precisava fingir que não sabia de nada.

De qualquer forma, Shunrey estava muito feliz com a atitude do noivo. Ainda que relutasse em admitir, a garota ansiava por receber demonstrações de carinho da parte dele. Shiryu nunca mais tentara beijá-la, o que a deixava muito frustrada. Por isso, ela nutria esperanças de que aquele presente pudesse representar uma mudança para melhor no relacionamento entre os dois.

**Na mansão de Aioros...  
**– Eu agradeço muito, Sr. Leone... mas isso não seria justo com o senhor, nem comigo... eu amo outro homem... – respondeu Marin, timidamente.  
– Me dê a chance de fazer você esquecê-lo, Marin... – pediu Aioros, com um olhar suplicante – Assim como você, eu já tive uma grande decepção amorosa. Sei como é triste ser rejeitado e ter que criar um filho sozinho...  
– Por favor, me desculpe, mas... eu não posso aceitar sua proposta... – afirmou a ruiva, de forma decidida.  
Aioros abaixou sua cabeça, decepcionado. Infelizmente, Marin não aceitara seu pedido de casamento... embora isso o magoasse, havia mostrado o quanto a jovem era honesta. Ela preferia sofrer a vergonha de ser mãe-solteira a ter que assumir um casamento sem amor.  
– Eu a admiro muito, Marin. Gostaria muito de tê-la como minha esposa, mas posso compreender suas razões - respondeu o milionário, um pouco abatido - Ainda assim, eu pretendo ajudá-la de alguma forma. Garanto que seu filho terá todo o conforto a que tem direito... afinal, será meu sobrinho-neto... - concluiu, com um olhar entristecido.  
Marin suspirou. Por mais generoso que Aioros fosse, ela já tomara uma decisão.  
– Eu agradeço muito a sua oferta, mas pretendo ir embora da cidade o quanto antes.  
O milionário mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
– Embora? Para onde? Por quê? Como você vai sustentar seu filho? – perguntou ele, totalmente apreensivo com a notícia.  
– Não sei, Sr. Leone... A única coisa que desejo é sair de Florença para sempre... essa cidade me traz recordações muito tristes, e eu quero começar uma vida nova em outro lugar, ao lado do meu bebê...  
– Não seja tão precipitada, Marin! O quê será de você, grávida e sozinha em um lugar desconhecido? Não se deixe levar por seus ressentimentos contra o Aioria!

O semblante da jovem revelou uma profunda mágoa no momento em que ela afirmou:  
– Eu não vou mudar de idéia, Sr. Leone. Pretendo partir o quanto antes. A única coisa que eu gostaria de pedir ao senhor é que não conte a ninguém sobre a minha gravidez. Já que o Aioria me abandonou, eu não quero que ele saiba jamais!

**Próximo capítulo**

_A ruiva não só se recusara a falar sobre sua conversa com Carmela, como também parecia esconder outros segredos... agora, de uma hora para outra, teria que ir embora de Florença para cuidar de uma tia doente? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!  
- Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga, mas, pelo jeito, eu estava enganada! – comentou a morena, demonstrando sua mágoa – É por isso que eu evito me apegar às pessoas! Depois de um tempo, todas acabam me decepcionando mesmo!_

_

* * *

__- Sinto dizer que você está totalmente enganado sobre essa moça, Aioria! Enquanto você estava fora, eu a procurei e ofereci uma boa quantia para que ela se afastasse de você e fosse embora da cidade. Não somente ela aceitou, como a essa altura já está bem longe daqui...  
__Aoria não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como assim, Marin tinha ido embora de Florença?_

_

* * *

__Por alguns instantes, Aioros hesitou. Talvez devesse revelar a Aioria sobre a gravidez de Marin... entretanto, ao imaginar a jovem nos braços de seu sobrinho, sentiu-se dominar por um ciúme violento. Mesmo sabendo que estava sendo egoísta, não suportaria perder Marin para outro homem... principalmente se esse homem fosse alguém tão próximo quanto Aioria._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicky:** Muito obrigada pela review (tanto essa como a das outras fics)! Então Nicky, não sei dizer se a Carmela é louca ou apenas uma fanática religiosa, o certo é que ela quer mandar na vida dos filhos (e olha, conheço gente assim na vida real!). Se cada um cuidasse da própria vida, o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor né? ***autora em momento filosófico*  
**Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando. Vc está me deixando curiosa pra ver esse filme do padre Amaro, quem sabe eu alugo um dia desses? Confesso que não sou muito fã de filmes tristes (prefiro uma boa comédia), mas acho que esse poderia ser bem interessante. Bjs!

**Flavia Sawa: **Que bom que vc gostou da fic, Flavia! Ainda não posso dizer se June e Shun terão um final feliz (isso vai depender de muitas coisas, inclusive se a mãe chata dela não atrapalhar), e a Shunrey só pode mesmo estar muito traumatizada pra esnobar um gatão desses né? Bom, a Marin não aceitou casar com Aioros, mas acho que o Aioria vai ficar com raiva dela por outros motivos. Muito obrigada pela review, e espero que continue acompanhando! Bjs!

**Cecília Caldas:** Obrigada pela review, Cecília! Eu já comecei uma das fics novas, com o casal Shiryu/Shunrey. A outra ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas será muito polêmica. Será a história de quatro strippers (um deles é o Aioria), por isso terá umas partes bastante, digamos, ousadas... nem sei se vou ter coragem de publicar XD Mas voltando à Per Amore, coitados de Aioria e Marin! Não bastasse eles viverem um amor proibido, ainda tinha que aparecer essa megera no caminho dos dois! O Aioria ficará furioso sim, mas não só com a Carmela... afinal, sua querida mamãe tmb vai fazer intrigas pra jogá-lo contra a Marin, que a essa altura não estará mais ali pra se defender. E sobre o castigo da Carmela, acho que ela tá cavando sua própria sepultura, pq qdo o Aioria souber de toda a verdade, vai odiá-la (com toda razão)! Bjs!

**Karlinha:** Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue lendo, blz? Bjs!

**Celina:** Gracias! Meu Deus Celina, qto ódio da Carmela! Olha, não garanto um assassinato nem tortura, mas com toda certeza ela vai acabar se enforcando com a própria corda, pq "quem semeia ventos, colhe tempestades", e essas intrigas mais cedo ou mais tarde vão se voltar contra ela. Pior que o Bush eu acho um pouco de exagero, pq até agora ela (ainda) não mandou matar ninguém, rsrsrsrs... Qto a Aioros e o pedido de casamento, a Marin recusou. Mas o Aioria com certeza ficaria furioso se descobrisse (talvez isso ainda aconteça, mais pro final da fic). Bjs!

**Belle 26:** Imagine Belle, não precisa se desculpar não! A Carmela é muito venenosa mesmo, além de ser uma mãe controladora e possessiva ao extremo! Tmb fiquei com pena da Marin, mas um dia a mentira será desmascarada. Pode ser que isso demore um pouco, o que significa que tanto ela como Aioria ainda vão sofrer um bocado... mas não fique triste, afinal se tudo se resolvesse rápido, a fic acabaria logo, hehehe... Fico feliz em saber que vc gosta do meu modo de retratar esse casal. Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Qdo li sua review, eu chorei de rir!! Como se não bastasse a análise da Marin (perfeita!!) onde vc acabou com ela, adorei saber que, além de terapeuta, a Dra. Nina tmb é marqueteira! Esse merchan das suas aulas de "como conquistar bons partidos" foi simplesmente SENSACIONAL!! E acrescentar a lista de casais que aprovam e recomendam seus métodos foi hilário!! Parabéns!!  
Numa próxima review, vc poderia aproveitar e colocar uns depoimentos de alguns clientes satisfeitos com suas técnicas de conquista, kkkkkk...  
Sobre este capítulo, não sei pq, mas eu acho que vc vai ficar um pouco brava com a atitude do Aioros de pedir a Marin em casamento, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem lendo e comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 13**

Aioros hesitou. Não sabia se era correto compactuar com o que Marin estava lhe pedindo... já que ela recusara sua proposta de casamento, deveria revelar a Aioria que esperava um filho dele e pedir ao rapaz algum tipo de ajuda. Entretanto, a moça era orgulhosa e estava muito magoada com seu sobrinho. Talvez não devesse se intrometer nessa história e atender à vontade dela.  
- Está bem, Marin. Prometo que Aioria nunca saberá sobre essa criança, a menos que você mesma decida contar.  
- Obrigada, Sr. Leone – agradeceu a jovem.  
- Se quer mesmo ir embora, pelo menos aceite que eu a ajude com algum dinheiro. Você precisa encontrar um lugar para ficar até o nascimento do bebê. Eu prometo que vou ajudá-la a se manter.  
- Eu agradeço, mas pretendo arrumar outro emprego quando for embora daqui.  
- Não confie tanto nisso, Marin. Você está grávida, e não pode se arriscar a passar necessidades por aí. Eu darei uma boa quantia a você para que se mantenha por alguns meses. Se depois você precisar de mais dinheiro, é só me escrever que eu mandarei a quantia necessária.  
A generosidade de Aioros comoveu Marin. Ele era um bom homem, além de ser muito atraente. Se não estivesse apaixonada por Aioria, talvez aceitasse o pedido de casamento de seu patrão.  
- Obrigada mais uma vez – disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos – Nunca me esquecerei do seu gesto nobre, Sr. Leone.  
- Só espero que você não se arrependa dessa decisão, Marin... – respondeu Aioros, apreensivo.  
Depois que o patrão saiu do quarto, a jovem decidiu arrumar seus pertences. Iria embora de Florença na manhã seguinte, mas antes precisava inventar uma desculpa para Shunrey. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela quando soubesse de sua partida. Porém, ela não podia revelar o verdadeiro motivo. Temia que a filha de Aioros cometesse uma indiscrição e que a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Carmela.

Naquela mesma noite, a ruiva pediu para conversar com a sós com Shunrey após o jantar. Para sua surpresa, a garota estava com um ótimo humor.  
- Nem acredito no que vou dizer, mas, desde que você veio morar aqui, minha vida melhorou muito! – disse Shunrey, com um semblante alegre – Adorei a sugestão que você me deu de usar um vestido mais chamativo no baile da June. Você não imagina como ficou lindo, Marin! Amanhã, eu quero que você vá comigo na modista quando eu for buscá-lo!  
Marin não soube o que responder. Shunrey parecia tão entusiasmada com o baile que ela não teve coragem de contar que iria embora. _"É melhor adiar minha partida para sexta-feira"_, decidiu.  
No dia seguinte, a jovem acompanhou a filha do patrão até a modista e ficou bastante surpresa quando a viu com o vestido escarlate.  
- Você está linda! – elogiou Marin – Seu noivo vai ficar encantado!  
- Você acha? – perguntou Shunrey, deixando transparecer uma leve ansiedade.  
Percebendo a preocupação da garota a respeito desse assunto, Marin sorriu. Era óbvio que ela estava se apaixonando pelo Dr. Suyama, ainda que não quisesse admitir.  
- Seja sincera, Shunrey... você gosta muito do seu noivo, não é? – perguntou a outra, um pouco maliciosa.  
Com as faces vermelhas de vergonha, Shunrey tentou negar:  
- É claro que não! Você está cansada de saber que eu não queria ficar noiva dele, Marin! Eu fui obrigada, e só aceitei esse homem porque tive medo que o meu pai sofresse um infarte!  
- Por que você não admite que gosta dele? O amor é um sentimento muito bonito, e não devemos nos envergonhar por amar alguém!  
- Nesse caso, por que você não confessa que ama o Aioria? – perguntou Shunrey, um pouco irritada.  
A ruiva engoliu em seco.  
- Você está enganada. Eu já disse que não sinto nada por ele!  
- Pois saiba que eu não acredito em você! – retrucou a morena.  
Depois que a garota pagou a modista, as duas saíram da boutique e passaram em frente à igreja. Ao contemplar aquele local, Marin suspirou, desiludida... precisava reconstruir sua vida bem longe dali, o mais rápido possível.

Ela passou o resto do dia pensando na explicação que daria para Shunrey. Por fim, decidiu que não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa. Foi até o quarto da garota, que ficou perplexa quando Marin revelou que pretendia partir na manhã seguinte.  
- Shunrey, eu recebi uma carta de uma tia da minha mãe. Ela está muito doente, e pediu que eu fosse passar uns tempos na casa dela para ajudá-la...  
- Não estou entendendo, Marin! Você sempre disse que era órfã, que estava sozinha no mundo... de repente, uma tia que você nunca mencionou escreve uma carta e você tem que ir embora? Desculpe, mas essa história está muito mal contada! – afirmou a outra jovem.  
- É que, na época que os meus pais morreram, minha tia estava morando na França... ela só voltou recentemente e, quando soube do que tinha acontecido, tentou descobrir meu paradeiro. Como ela demorou para me encontrar, só recebi notícias dela agora...  
Por mais que Marin tentasse explicar, Shunrey continuava desconfiada de que estava mentindo. A ruiva não só se recusara a falar sobre sua conversa com Carmela, como também parecia esconder outros segredos... agora, de uma hora para outra, teria que ir embora de Florença para cuidar de uma tia doente? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!  
- Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga, mas, pelo jeito, eu estava enganada! – comentou a morena, demonstrando sua mágoa – É por isso que eu evito me apegar às pessoas! Depois de um tempo, todas acabam me decepcionando mesmo!  
- Não diga isso, Shunrey! Eu gosto muito de você e, se pudesse, continuaria morando aqui... mas não posso me recusar a ajudar minha pobre tia doente! Por favor, tente me entender! – pediu Marin.  
- Se você quer ir embora, eu não posso fazer nada para impedir... mas não me peça para te apoiar, Marin! – afirmou Shunrey, bastante irritada.  
Aborrecida com a reação da garota, a ruiva decidiu sair do quarto. Antes, porém, ela se despediu da amiga:  
- Sinto muito se eu a decepcionei de alguma forma. Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz quando se casar com o Dr. Suyama... Adeus, Shunrey!

A garota não respondeu. Porém, tão logo Marin saiu de seu quarto, ela derramou uma lágrima. Mais uma vez, havia perdido uma pessoa de quem aprendera a gostar. Mais uma vez, voltaria a sentir-se sozinha e desamparada...

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Aioros insistira em levar Marin até a estação de trem. A contragosto, a jovem aceitou. Ao se despedirem, o milionário ainda tentou fazê-la mudar de idéia:  
- Marin, por que você não desiste dessa idéia maluca e fica em Florença? Eu prometi que vou ajudá-la a criar seu filho, independente de você se casar comigo ou não...  
- Obrigada, Sr. Leone, mas será melhor assim – respondeu ela, de modo decidido.  
- Ao menos, prometa que vai me informar seu endereço quando se instalar – pediu ele, com um sorriso triste.  
Marin concordou, e permitiu que o patrão lhe desse um abraço de despedida. Em seguida, ela entrou no vagão e sentou-se num dos assentos disponíveis.  
Angustiado, Aioros observou o trem partir. _"Infelizmente, ela não quis me dar a oportunidade de fazê-la feliz"_, lamentou-se ele, antes de voltar para casa.  
Quando Shunrey desceu para tomar o café da manhã, encontrou seu pai sentado no sofá da sala, com um semblante entristecido.  
- Ela já foi... – contou Aioros, sem encarar a filha.  
A garota não disse nada, embora também estivesse sofrendo muito com a partida de Marin.  
Meia hora depois, Aioros saiu para trabalhar. Entretanto, passou o resto do dia melancólico. Quando voltou para casa, se aborreceu ainda mais depois que Shunrey se recusou a descer para o jantar. O milionário sentiu-se muito deprimido por ter que fazer a refeição sozinho. Assim que terminou, decidiu ir se deitar.

Porém, ele teve uma grande surpresa quando uma criada anunciou que alguém o esperava na sala. Vestiu um robe de seda por cima do pijama e desceu rapidamente para receber a visita, sem imaginar de quem se tratava. Seu rosto empalideceu no momento em que avistou seu sobrinho.  
- Aioria! Quando foi que você voltou? – perguntou Aioros, perplexo.  
- Agora há pouco. Eu vim aqui porque preciso falar com a Marin – respondeu o rapaz.  
- Com a Marin??  
Um pouco envergonhado, Aioria começou a explicar:  
- Por favor, não me julgue mal! Eu não contei a ninguém o motivo da minha ida à Roma, mas você será o primeiro a saber: eu fui dizer ao bispo que decidi abandonar o sacerdócio.  
- Você o quê?!  
- Isso mesmo. A partir de agora, eu não sou mais um padre! Eu me apaixonei pela Marin, e agora estou livre para me casar com ela. E pretendo fazer isso o quanto antes!  
Aioros ficou tão chocado que nem soube o que responder. Se Aioria desistira de ser padre, por que Marin o acusara de tê-la abandonado? Havia alguma coisa errada naquela história, e ele precisava descobrir o quanto antes.  
Naquele exato momento, uma criada foi atender a campainha. Para surpresa de Aioria, Carmela entrou apressada na sala.  
- Meu querido! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! – disse ela, enquanto abraçava o filho – Por que está aqui, em vez de ter ido me ver?

O rapaz ficou muito nervoso ao perceber que chegara o momento em que seria obrigado a confrontar sua mãe e anunciar sua renúncia ao sacerdócio.  
- Mãe, eu comuniquei ao bispo que não quero mais ser padre – confessou ele, sem conseguir encará-la – Me perdoe, mas eu me apaixonei pela Marin e vou me casar com ela!  
Carmela fez um grande esforço para manter a calma. Entretanto, estava confiante de que seus planos dariam certo. Para sua alegria, ela descobrira que Marin havia partido naquela manhã... e, assim como tinha convencido a jovem de que Aioria havia mentido para ela, faria o mesmo com seu filho.  
- Sinto dizer que você está totalmente enganado sobre essa moça, Aioria! Enquanto você estava fora, eu a procurei e ofereci uma boa quantia para que ela se afastasse de você e fosse embora da cidade. Não somente ela aceitou, como a essa altura já está bem longe daqui...  
Aioria não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como assim, Marin tinha ido embora de Florença?  
- Isso é verdade, Aioros? – perguntou o rapaz, nervoso – Para onde ela foi?  
O tio do rapaz não soube o que responder. Olhou para Carmela e percebeu que a irmã o encarava com muita inquietação, como se quisesse forçá-lo a confirmar o que ela havia dito.

Por alguns instantes, Aioros hesitou. Talvez devesse revelar a Aioria sobre a gravidez de Marin... entretanto, ao imaginar a jovem nos braços de seu sobrinho, sentiu-se dominar por um ciúme violento. Mesmo sabendo que estava sendo egoísta, não suportaria perder Marin para outro homem... principalmente se esse homem fosse alguém tão próximo quanto Aioria.  
Voltando seu olhar para o rapaz, ele respondeu:  
- Aioria, eu sinto informar que a Marin deixou a cidade... mas ela não me disse para onde ia!  
Aquela notícia deixou Aioria transtornado. Ele havia desistido de tudo por Marin, e agora descobrira que a jovem o abandonara sem nenhuma explicação! Seria mesmo verdade que ela aceitara dinheiro de sua mãe para se afastar dele?  
- Eu me recuso a acreditar que a Marin tenha feito uma coisa dessas! – gritou o rapaz, perdendo completamente o controle – Por que a senhora fez isso comigo, mãe?  
- Porque eu precisava afastar você daquela pecadora! – retrucou Carmela – Ela quase destruiu sua vida, meu filho! Felizmente, você ainda pode pedir ao bispo que anule sua decisão e seguir sua vida religiosa como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Aioria ficou sem chão. Marin o havia trocado pelo dinheiro de sua mãe! Como ela tinha sido capaz de agir de maneira tão desprezível?  
Seu desespero foi tão grande que ele não suportou mais ficar ali, e se retirou imediatamente da casa de Aioros. Carmela quis ir atrás dele, mas o irmão a impediu:  
- Deixe o Aioria em paz, Carmela! Ele precisa ficar sozinho para assimilar a decepção que sofreu!  
- Logo ele esquecerá daquela mulher! – afirmou ela, de modo arrogante – Um dia, meu filho ainda vai se arrepender por ter pensado em abandonar o sacerdócio por uma vadiazinha qualquer!  
- Não fale assim dela! – exigiu Aioros, furioso – A Marin é uma moça muito digna, tão digna que recusou minha proposta de casamento e preferiu sair da cidade para que ninguém descobrisse que ela...  
- Que ela o quê? – perguntou Carmela, irritada.  
- Que ela está grávida do seu filho! – revelou ele.  
Carmela empalideceu. Como se não bastasse ter desvirtuado seu filho, aquela ordinária havia engravidado dele? A notícia a deixou bastante preocupada, uma vez que Marin poderia se arrepender de sua decisão e retornar para exigir os direitos da criança que estava esperando.

_"Preciso afastar Aioria daqui o quanto antes. Vou convencê-lo a aceitar a transferência de paróquia... assim, ele não correrá o risco de reencontrar aquela mulherzinha"_, decidiu.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Não seja por isso, Shiryu! Tenho certeza de que a Shunrey não vai se importar! – respondeu ela, olhando para a outra garota.  
A morena rangeu os dentes e não respondeu. Porém, ao ver o noivo enlaçando a cintura de sua prima, sentiu um ciúme tão violento apossar-se dela que decidiu se afastar dos dois imediatamente, antes que cometesse alguma loucura.__

* * *

A provocação aumentou ainda mais a ira de Shunrey, que reagiu agressivamente.  
- Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Não seja ridículo! Só estou aborrecida por ver minha prima dando em cima de alguém que se intitula meu noivo! Eu não me importo em nada com o flerte de vocês... – desdenhou ela - Só não quero que as outras pessoas fiquem fazendo comentários maldosos!

* * *

- Agora entendo porque seu ex-noivo a abandonou por outra... qualquer homem com um pingo de juízo teria feito o mesmo!  
O rosto dela empalideceu ao ouvir a frase de Shiryu. Nunca ninguém tivera coragem de magoá-la daquele jeito antes. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, e ela sentiu uma dor terrível invadir seu coração._

**Agradecimentos  
Nicky:** Realmente Nicky, a Carmela é o tipo de pessoa que vive em função de controlar os outros, mas o que é dela está guardado *risada maléfica* Eu até pensei em criar um "podre" no passado dela (um filho ou filha bastardo, por exemplo), mas acho que o maior castigo dela será, inevitavelmente, o desprezo dos próprios filhos. Eu já imaginava que o padre Amaro não fosse boa coisa (devido ao título do filme), mas com ctz o Aioria jamais cometeria um crime, ele é muito bonzinho pra fazer algo do tipo. Pois é, o Aioros teve um gesto nobre (pedir a Marin em casamento) e um gesto egoísta (esconder a verdade do Aioria), mas isso mostra que as pessoas podem reagir de maneiras diferentes, dependendo das situações em que se encontram (olha eu filosofando de novo XD). Agora, com ctz o Aioros merece um pouco de felicidade depois de tantos anos de solidão, e ainda tendo que aguentar uma filha mimada e rebelde, rsrsrsrs... pode deixar que eu vou cuidar disso com carinho! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Meu Deus, Dra. Nina! Cada vez vc se supera mais nas suas análises e nos merchans, kkkkkkkkkkkk... nem sei como definir, seus comentários foram simplesmente perfeitos! Concordo com o que vc falou do Aioros e da Marin. Vc tem razão, do jeito que a bruxa da Carmela é psicopata, seria bem capaz dela trucidar a Marin e o bebê se ela ficasse na cidade.  
Mas o melhor de tudo foi o merchan dos seus métodos de conquista: "se você não quer tomar um fora na hora do pedido de casamento assim como Aioros, eu tenho sua solução: Aulas Para Conquistar Bons Partidos da Dra. Nina!". E o depoimento da Saori?? Muito hilário!! E o que dizer desse final: "Inscreva-se, vagas limitadas. Se você for um Cavaleiro de Ouro, sua vaga já está garantida". Kkkkkkkk... quero ler mais depoimentos de clientes satisfeitos! Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Camila-Jessica:** Vc e a Dra. Nina me matam de rir com seus comentários, CJ! Olha, a Marin não pode pedir o DNA pq ainda não existia nessa época, mas quem sabe *pequeno spoiller* ela decida cobrar os direitos do baby mais adiante? Ela recusou a proposta do Aioros pq não é interesseira, e tmb seria incapaz de tomar a herança da Shunrey ( por mais irritante que a Shu seja, kkkkkkk...). Adorei vc dizer que a June tem que lutar pra ficar com o Shun em vez de ficar dando mole pra médicos gostosões alheios, hahaha... mas, pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, dá pra perceber que ela vai deixar a priminha louca de ciúmes por causa do médico gostosão. Nem te conto o que a June ainda vai aprontar mais pra frente, kkkkkkkk...  
Sobre o Aioria: coitado, a Marin sumiu, a mãe dele inventou várias mentiras e o Aioros se fez de sonso e não contou a verdade! Qualquer um no lugar do leãozinho acreditaria que a Marin foi sacana, não é mesmo?? Kkkkkkk, pobre Shunrey, nessa época nem existia silicone pra ela dar uma "aumentada" e valorizar o decote, mas nada que uns enchimentos não resolvam XD Eita, vc e a Dra. Nina ficam incentivando a violência contra a mulher e ainda se dizem feministas! Mas o Shi não vai bater na chatinha não, acho que a vingança dele será mais requintada, hehehe... ele vai atingir a coitadinha no seu ponto mais fraco: o medo de ser abandonada! Se bem que ela fez por merecer *sarcasmo mode on* E pode deixar que eu já tô providenciando uma surpresa bem agradável para o futuro do Aioros XD Bjs e obrigada pela review gigante!!

**Cecília Caldas:** *completamente vermelha por causa dos seus comentários* Meu Deus, Cecília, vc me deixa envergonhada com tantos elogios! Imagina, eu fico super feliz que vc goste das minhas histórias loucas, mas qdo vc falou que descobriu a mina de ouro das fics, eu fiquei sem palavras! Não é pra tanto, rsrsrsrs... Sobre os erros de português, eu tmb não suporto. Mas eu acho que não cometo muitos erros pq eu sempre li muito, desde criancinha XD  
Voltando à Per Amore: infelizmente, os ciúmes do Aioros o levaram a se omitir sobre o paradeiro da Marin. Qto à Shunrey, embora ela esteja com medo de perder o Shiryu, vai ser muito difícil pra essa menina engolir seu orgulho e assumir seus sentimentos! Adorei o "bruxa ignóbil", vc conseguiu fazer uma ótima definição da Carmela, hehehe... bom, não garanto que o Aioria vai dar o relâmpago de plasma, afinal ele é um padre e bem ou mal ela é mãe dele, mas com ctz a mágoa será tão forte que provavelmente vai provocar um rompimento entre os dois. Agora, sobre a fic dos strippers, eu continuo meio indecisa sobre publicá-la, pq terá umas partes MUITO ousadas (leia-se hentais). Eu ainda tô começando a escrever, por isso ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ser postada (caso eu tome coragem, hehehe...). Bjs e muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios!

**Rain:** Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Legal que vc tenha gostado e achado os personagens reais e divertidos. Bom, tentei fazer com que todos eles mostrassem seus defeitos e qualidades. Espero que vc continue acompanhando! Bjs!

**Celina: **Gracias! Pois é Celina, a Marin preferiu encarar sozinha a gravidez do que casar com alguém sem amor. Ela vai passar alguns capítulos "sumida", mas antes do final ela voltará pra ajustar contas com o Aioria, hehehe... bom, por enqto o Aioria não vai saber sobre a gravidez (sacanagem do Aioros, que poderia ter contado, mas enfim...). E pode esperar que no próximo capítulo a Shunrey vai arrumar muitas confusões com a June e o Shiryu por causa dos ciúmes! Bjs!


	14. Chapter 14

**Comentários  
**  
_Oi pessoal_

_Gostaria de avisar que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais para ser postado. Ando meio sem tempo para escrever minhas fics, mas prometo atualizar assim que for possível. Aproveitando, gostaria de pedir que vcs continuem comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_

**Capítulo 14**

**No dia seguinte...  
**No quarto da casa paroquial, Aioria jazia deitado em sua cama, sem nenhum ânimo para se levantar. Passara aquela noite em claro, inconformado com a decepção que havia sofrido. Não somente tinha perdido a mulher que amava, como também descobrira que Marin não merecia nada do que havia feito por ela... por causa dela, ele abandonara o sacerdócio, desafiando não apenas sua família como também as convenções sociais.  
_"Por que ela fez isso comigo, meu Deus?"_, torturava-se o rapaz, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era insuportavelmente doloroso recordar dos momentos felizes que vivera naquele quarto ao lado dela. Não podia continuar ali... precisava se afastar imediatamente daquela paróquia e de tudo o que o fazia se lembrar de Marin.  
Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão, no fim das contas... poderia pedir ao bispo responsável pela arquidiocese que anulasse seu pedido de renúncia e depois o transferisse para outra cidade. O bispo lhe dera um prazo de quinze dias para que desistisse de abandonar o sacerdócio.  
_"Voltarei hoje mesmo para Roma",_ decidiu Aioria subitamente. Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, ele se levantou da cama a fim de iniciar os preparativos para a viagem.  
Estava determinado a recomeçar sua vida bem longe dali, e desejava desesperadamente que a mudança de cidade o ajudasse a apagar para sempre todas as recordações que envolvessem Marin...

* * *

O semblante de Shun evidenciava sua inquietação interior enquanto o rapaz tomava o café da manhã na pensão onde morava. Ele recebera um convite para a festa de June, mas ainda não sabia se deveria comparecer. Seria um baile muito luxuoso, e não possuía nenhuma roupa adequada para uma ocasião como aquela.  
Francesca, a dona da pensão, estava servindo os outros hóspedes quando percebeu que o rapaz de cabelos verdes parecia muito apreensivo.  
- Algum problema, ragazzo? – perguntou ela, demonstrando sua empatia.  
- Eu fui convidado para um baile hoje à noite, mas não posso ir porque não tenho nenhuma roupa de gala... – revelou Shun, um pouco envergonhado.  
Para sua surpresa, a velha senhora fez uma proposta:  
- Se você quiser, eu posso emprestar um terno que era do meu filho. Ele faleceu há algum tempo, mas eu conservei suas roupas impecáveis. Acho que o terno servirá em você.  
Timidamente, o rapaz aceitou experimentar a roupa. Ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando se olhou no espelho e verificou que o terno havia ficado perfeito em seu corpo.  
- Obrigado por me emprestar o terno, D. Francesca! – ele agradeceu, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
Francesca também demonstrou entusiasmo:  
- Estou me sentindo a fada madrinha da Cinderela! Você vai fazer muito sucesso entre as mocinhas do baile, Shun!  
_"Pena que a única garota com quem eu gostaria de fazer sucesso seja tão inatingível...",_ suspirou o rapaz.

**Naquela noite...  
**Shiryu havia chegado à casa de Aioros há cerca de meia hora. Enquanto esperava que a noiva se arrumasse para o baile de June, o rapaz mexia nervosamente na própria gravata, cada vez mais inquieto com a demora de Shunrey.  
Subitamente, seus olhos se depararam com o piano que havia na sala. _"Vou tocar um pouco para me distrair"_, decidiu ele. Sentou-se no banco de madeira em frente ao instrumento e começou a executar uma sonata de Schubert [1].  
Shiryu estava tão distraído com a música que levou um enorme susto quando ouviu alguém lhe dizer inesperadamente:  
- Você toca muito bem.  
Ao se virar para trás, ele deu de cara com Shunrey e ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la com o vestido escarlate, que deixava seus ombros à mostra e realçava sua cintura fina. A saia era bastante volumosa, e tão longa que tocava o chão. O traje dava à garota um ar altivo, assim como o colar de rubis e os longos cachos de cabelo que caíam sobre os ombros dela, emoldurando o rosto delicado. Seus lábios, rubros como cerejas, pareciam mais tentadores do que nunca. Sem dúvida nenhuma, Shunrey jamais estivera tão deslumbrante como naquela noite.  
- A Srta. está muito bonita – elogiou Shiryu, sem disfarçar o quanto havia ficado encantado com a aparição dela.  
- Por que você não me chama pelo meu nome? – ela perguntou, levemente aborrecida – Você não trata a June por "senhorita", e ela nem sequer é sua noiva!  
- Se faz questão, eu posso dispensar esse tratamento formal...  
- Sim, eu faço questão – respondeu a jovem - A propósito, você está muito elegante... – comentou ela ao reparar no smoking do noivo.  
- Obrigado... Shunrey... – respondeu Shiryu, olhando-a de uma forma tão insinuante que a perturbou, fazendo seu rosto corar violentamente.

Os dois saíram da casa e entraram na carruagem que o rapaz havia alugado. Ligeiramente nervosa, Shunrey sentou-se ao lado dele. Ambos se mantiveram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto.  
De repente, a garota reparou na caixa de bombons que vira Shiryu comprar na antevéspera. Embora estranhasse o fato de que o noivo ainda não tivesse dado aquele presente à ela, decidiu ficar quieta e esperar até que ele tomasse a iniciativa de entregá-lo.  
Depois que desceram da carruagem, Shunrey ficou apreensiva quando percebeu que o rapaz estava segurando a caixa de bombons. Vencida pela curiosidade, ela finalmente perguntou:  
- O quê é isso?  
- Um presente para sua prima – respondeu ele com naturalidade.  
A garota sentiu suas faces queimarem de raiva. Então, aqueles bombons eram para June? Sua decepção foi tão grande que ela se obrigou a morder os lábios para não ofender o noivo. _"Você me paga, Shiryu!"_, pensou a morena, enquanto os dois entravam na casa de Carmela.  
A maioria dos convidados já havia chegado quando June finalmente apareceu na sala. Todos, com excessão de Shunrey, aplaudiram a aniversariante enquanto ela descia as escadas trajando um lindo vestido branco.  
Algum tempo depois, Shiryu foi cumprimentá-la pelo aniversário e aproveitou para entregar seu presente.  
- É apenas uma pequena lembrança – afirmou ele, com um sorriso charmoso.  
- Muito obrigada, Shiryu! – agradeceu a loira, igualmente sorridente.  
Shunrey mal conseguia esconder sua contrariedade ao presenciar a troca de gentilezas entre o rapaz e sua prima. E ficou ainda mais possessa quando o noivo beijou a mão de June e a elogiou:  
- Você está linda, June! Se eu não estivesse comprometido com sua prima, não hesitaria em tirá-la para dançar!  
- Não seja por isso, Shiryu! Tenho certeza de que a Shunrey não vai se importar! – respondeu ela, olhando para a outra garota.  
A morena rangeu os dentes e não respondeu. Porém, ao ver o noivo enlaçando a cintura de sua prima, sentiu um ciúme tão violento apossar-se dela que decidiu se afastar dos dois imediatamente, antes que cometesse alguma loucura.

Enquanto dançava com Shiryu, June reparou que a prima havia desaparecido do salão. Preocupada, olhou para o rapaz e perguntou:  
- Você acha que a Shunrey se ofendeu porque você me tirou para dançar?  
- Claro que não! – respondeu ele, aparentando indiferença – Ela vive dizendo que não me suporta... por que se importaria com o fato de eu dançar com outra moça?  
- Talvez a Shunrey não queira admitir, mas já pensou na possibilidade dela estar apaixonada por você?  
- Se isso fosse verdade, eu diria que ela tem uma forma muito estranha de demonstrar afeição – respondeu Shiryu, com leve sarcasmo.  
Escondida atrás de uma coluna, Shunrey se esforçava para não chorar._ "Ele preferiu dançar com a June do que comigo, que sou noiva dele!"_, refletia a garota, inconformada. Não entendia porque o noivo tinha feito aquilo com ela... havia se arrumado com tanto capricho para aquela ocasião, mas aparentemente o rapaz só tinha olhos para sua prima!  
Repentinamente, ela se apavorou com a possibilidade de que Shiryu estivesse interessado em June. Preferia morrer a ser trocada por sua prima... seria humilhante demais perder seu noivo para outra mulher, principalmente se essa mulher fosse sua parente!  
Quando a dança finalmente terminou, viu os dois se afastarem e encarou June com ar de reprovação. Na primeira oportunidade, decidiu tomar satisfações com a garota. Aproximou-se dela e perguntou à queima-roupa:  
- Você não tem vergonha? Como ousa dançar com meu noivo?  
A loira lançou um olhar irônico para Shunrey e respondeu:  
- Quem diria, priminha... você, enchendo a boca para dizer "meu noivo"? Do jeito que você trata o pobre do Shiryu, sua reação chega a ser espantosa!  
- Não se intrometa onde não é chamada! – respondeu a morena, furiosa – Você não tem nada a ver com o modo como eu trato ou deixo de tratar o Shiryu! E não tem o direito de flertar com ele, sua oferecida!  
Após dizer isso, Shunrey se afastou da outra garota, deixando-a perplexa com sua atitude. _"Parece até que está morrendo de ciúmes do Shiryu"_, pensou June enquanto a observava se retirar para o jardim.

Depois de acompanhar a discussão entre as duas à distância, Shiryu decidiu ir atrás de sua noiva. Quando chegou perto dela, perguntou de forma inocente:  
- Algum problema?  
Encarando-o com um olhar furioso, Shunrey demonstrou toda a sua irritação:  
- Da próxima vez que quiser dançar com a June, poderia pedir minha permissão antes?  
O rapaz não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso, o que a incomodou ainda mais.  
- Qual é a graça? – quis saber a garota, contrariada.  
- Não sabia que você sentia ciúmes de mim – respondeu ele, sarcástico.  
A provocação aumentou ainda mais a ira de Shunrey, que reagiu agressivamente.  
- Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Não seja ridículo! Só estou aborrecida por ver minha prima dando em cima de alguém que se intitula meu noivo! Eu não me importo em nada com o flerte de vocês... – desdenhou ela - Só não quero que as outras pessoas fiquem fazendo comentários maldosos!  
A resposta da jovem fez o sangue dele ferver. Estava cansado de ser maltratado por Shunrey, e sua paciência tinha chegado ao fim, levando-o a tomar uma resolução que até então vinha tentando adiar. Por mais doloroso que aquilo fosse para ele, estava decidido a desistir dela de uma vez por todas.  
Encarando-a com um olhar de desprezo, Shiryu afirmou:  
- Nesse caso, eu tenho uma notícia para lhe dar: a partir desse instante, eu não serei mais seu noivo! Está tudo acabado entre nós... adeus, Shunrey!  
Sem olhar para trás, o médico atravessou o jardim da mansão, caminhando em direção aos portões.  
Chocada, a garota levou alguns segundos para processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não imaginara que o noivo fosse reagir daquela maneira, e ficou profundamente abalada com a decisão dele.

Subitamente, Shunrey decidiu que não poderia deixá-lo ir embora sem uma explicação, e saiu correndo atrás do rapaz. A essa altura, ele já estava quase chegando à rua.  
- Espere, Shiryu! – gritou ela, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo.  
Para sua irritação, ele a ignorou e continuou andando, sem se importar se a garota estava quase perdendo o fôlego de tanto correr. Quando ela finalmente o alcançou, estava tão ofegante que mal conseguiu dizer:  
- Por que fez isso? Você não tinha o direito de ir embora e me deixar falando sozinha!  
Shiryu virou-se para Shunrey, que ficou assustada ao perceber a raiva que havia nos olhos dele.  
- Desde que ficamos noivos, eu não tenho feito outra coisa a não ser perder meu tempo com você, uma garotinha boba e mal-educada que não se importa com ninguém além de si mesma! – ele desabafou, sem esconder sua mágoa - Estou cansado de aturar seus chiliques de menina mimada! Diga ao seu pai que arrume outro noivo para você, porque eu acabei de me demitir dessa função!  
Mesmo sem querer, ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. Por mais que desejasse odiá-lo, sabia que o noivo tinha razão a seu respeito. Entretanto, jamais aceitaria ser insultada sem se defender.  
- Você só decidiu romper o noivado porque está interessado na June! Quer me abandonar para ficar com ela! – acusou a garota - Eu já devia ter imaginado que você faria isso, porque meu ex-noivo também me trocou por outra!  
O rapaz se irritou ainda mais com Shunrey. Em vez de assumir que era a verdadeira culpada pelo rompimento, ela preferia atribuir a responsabilidade a outras pessoas. Tanta infantilidade o levou a dar uma resposta bastante cruel e impensada:  
- Agora entendo porque seu ex-noivo a abandonou por outra... qualquer homem com um pingo de juízo teria feito o mesmo!

O rosto dela empalideceu ao ouvir a frase de Shiryu. Nunca ninguém tivera coragem de magoá-la daquele jeito antes. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, e ela sentiu uma dor terrível invadir seu coração.  
Aquelas palavras duras provocaram um desespero tão grande em Shunrey que ela não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo dali, sem um destino certo.

[1]Compositor de música clássica do século 18.

**Próximo capítulo**  
_"Eu devo estar louco, mas a verdade é que eu a amo", refletia ele, olhando para a jovem em seus braços.  
Enquanto isso, Shunrey tentava se recobrar das emoções despertadas por aquele beijo inesperado. Dentro dela, havia uma enorme confusão de sentimentos, que a deixava completamente perturbada e sem saber como agir._

_

* * *

_

_- Um artista? – perguntou Carmela, fazendo uma careta de nojo – Onde foi que minha filha conheceu esse tipo?  
- Ele é um bom rapaz, Carmela. Foi a própria June quem me pediu para ajudá-lo a divulgar suas pinturas, e eu o apresentei a alguns conhecidos que patrocinam artistas como ele. Pelo que me disseram, Shun tem muito talento e será um grande pintor.  
Carmela não estava gostando nada daquela história. Por que sua filha estaria tão interessada em ajudar aquele rapaz?_

_

* * *

_

_Durante alguns instantes, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. O suspense só chegou ao fim quando Shiryu tomou coragem e confessou:  
- Eu vim aqui para perguntar se você quer se casar comigo.  
- Casar com você? – perguntou June, em estado de choque.  
- Sim, você não acha uma boa idéia?_

**Agradecimentos  
Dra. Nina:** Pobre Aioros!! Levou o maior fora! E o Mask não perdeu a chance de tirar uma com a cara dele! Kkkkkkk... Mesmo assim, eu vou tentar defender o Aioros... se ele fosse um personagem extremamente abnegado e desapegado das paixões humanas (falei bonito, hein?), ele teria contado a verdade pro Aioria. Mas, como o ciúme falou mais alto, Aioros preferiu se omitir e acabou deixando que a Carmela levasse a melhor. Com o tempo, ele vai se arrepender de ter feito isso, até pq é uma pessoa do bem. Como vc mesma disse, talvez uma terapia possa ajudá-lo nesse processo. O coitado deve estar mesmo traumatizado depois de ter levado foras das duas mulheres que ele amou na vida. Adorei a review, muito obrigada! Bjs!

**Cecília Caldas:** Que bom que vc está achando que a fic está cada vez melhor, Cecília! Ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos até esse reencontro entre Aioria e Marin, mas, qdo isso acontecer, os dois terão a chance de descobrir que a Carmela foi a responsável pelos mal-entendidos. Por mais pacífico que o Aioria seja, será impossível pra ele não odiar a própria mãe, devido a todos esses motivos que vc citou na review. O Aioros vai sentir remorso sim, mas, por outro lado, ele terá medo de assumir pro Aioria que se omitiu sobre a Marin e a gravidez, pq sabe que dificilmente o sobrinho o perdoará por essa atitude (imagina qdo o Aioria souber do pedido de casamento!). Em situações desse tipo, é muito difícil assumir os próprios erros e encarar as conseqüências... Mais uma vez, eu te agradeço pelos elogios e pela review! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Eu concordo que o Aioros deveria ter contado a verdade, Nicky, mas nem sempre tomamos a atitude mais correta, não é mesmo? Apesar desse vacilo, ele teve um gesto nobre qdo se ofereceu pra assumir o baby da Marin. Pode deixar que eu reservo uma "bela surpresa" para o Aioros no final da fic, hehehe... Tá certo que ninguém merece uma filha tão rebelde qto a Shunrey, mas afogar a garota na piscina seria um pouco radical, vc não acha? Hahahaha... Eu juro que não consigo enxergar a Shunrey como uma bad girl nesta fic. Ela tem vários motivos para ter se tornado tão mimada e de mal com a vida. Deve ser horrível ser abandonada pela mãe e depois pelo ex-noivo. Ela tinha medo que isso se repetisse, fez de tudo pra não se apaixonar pelo Shiryu, mas não conseguiu. Tudo indica que ela vai perdê-lo para a prima... agora que essa garota surta de vez, coitada!  
Sobre o baby, por enqto não posso revelar se vai ser menino ou menina (mas adianto que a inicial do nome será A). Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Comentários:  
_**_Pessoal, eu sei que Marin e Aioria andam meio sumidos, mas_ _esse "sumiço" é apenas provisório (e necessário para a evolução da história). Não deixem de comentar a fic por causa disso, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 15  
**Imediatamente, Shiryu caiu em si e percebeu que havia ido longe demais. Ainda que Shunrey fosse uma peste, não deveria ter dito algo tão desumano. Por isso, decidiu ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas.  
Depois de correr cerca de trezentos metros, a garota parou em frente à igreja e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Sentia uma infelicidade tão grande dentro de si que nada poderia lhe servir de consolo naquele instante.  
Percebendo a aproximação de Shiryu, ela voltou a correr. Entretanto, o rapaz foi mais rápido e usou seus braços para prendê-la, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.  
- Me solta! Eu te odeio, Shiryu! – gritou Shunrey, ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia nos braços dele.  
- Por favor, me perdoe! Eu não devia ter falado aquilo! – disse ele, demonstrando arrependimento – Você me fez perder a cabeça e eu acabei falando o que não devia! Eu não quis ser cruel com você, e nem acho que seu ex-noivo teve razão de te abandonar! Apesar do seu gênio terrível, você é linda e muito inteligente... e eu gostaria muito de me casar com você... – concluiu, olhando-a com ternura.  
Surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir, ela parou de chorar. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.  
Durante aqueles meses de noivado, os dois jamais haviam ficado tão próximos como naquele momento. A garota sentiu seu corpo estremecer nos braços dele, que também não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto ela o atraía.  
Por alguns instantes, Shiryu contemplou os lábios dela, que eram pequenos e rosados. Daria tudo para experimentá-los, nem que fosse por uma única vez.  
Embora não quisesse admitir, Shunrey também sentia uma louca vontade de beijar o rapaz. Impulsivamente, eles se aproximaram ainda mais, deixando-se envolver pelo clima romântico que surgira entre ambos.

O beijo começou de modo suave, com um leve roçar de lábios. Shunrey fechou os olhos, permitindo que ele a conduzisse e aprofundasse o beijo. A língua dele penetrou entre os lábios da jovem, envolvendo a língua dela de um modo passional. Ela correspondeu com o mesmo ardor, entregando-se completamente aos sentimentos que nutria por Shiryu.  
O calor daquela boca a deixava atordoada, fazendo com que ela desejasse que o beijo não terminasse nunca mais. Os braços dele a apertaram com força, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre seus corpos, a tal ponto que os dois começaram a arder de desejo.  
Ainda que a garota insistisse em desprezá-lo, Shiryu sempre sonhara em tê-la assim, totalmente entregue em seus braços... e, agora que isso acontecera, ele não a deixaria mais fugir.  
Quando finalmente se afastaram, suas respirações estavam descompassadas e seus corações batiam alucinadamente. O beijo tinha surtido efeitos tão fortes no médico que até o fizera se esquecer da discussão de poucos minutos antes._ "Eu devo estar louco, mas a verdade é que eu a amo",_ refletia ele, olhando para a jovem em seus braços.

Enquanto isso, Shunrey tentava se recobrar das emoções despertadas por aquele beijo inesperado. Dentro dela, havia uma enorme confusão de sentimentos, que a deixava completamente perturbada e sem saber como agir.  
- Vamos esquecer do que eu disse na festa – propôs o rapaz, sorrindo ternamente enquanto acariciava o rosto dela – Eu quero continuar sendo seu noivo, como se nada tivesse acontecido...  
A jovem o encarou, sentindo-se muito confusa. O beijo a levara a perder a sensatez, mas agora recomeçava a recobrar a razão e a concluir que havia errado ao se entregar aquele impulso romântico. Muito provavelmente, Shiryu tinha ficado com dó dela depois das coisas terríveis que dissera, e só a beijara por pena... e, com toda certeza, ele estava querendo reatar o noivado pelo mesmo motivo.  
- Eu não preciso da sua compaixão! – ela gritou, soltando-se repentinamente dos braços dele.  
O rapaz olhou espantado para Shunrey, sem entender porque a garota estava agindo daquela maneira tão estranha.  
- Compaixão? De onde você inventou isso, Shunrey?  
- Você pensa que me engana? Agora a pouco, você falou as piores barbaridades a meu respeito... logo depois, você me beijou à força e...  
- Eu não te beijei a força! Nós dois tomamos a iniciativa desse beijo, essa é a verdade! – retrucou ele, irritado.  
- Não importa! Eu sei muito bem que você só me beijou porque está arrependido das coisas que me falou na casa da June! E eu não quero reatar nosso noivado coisa nenhuma! Suma da minha vida, Shiryu! – gritou ela, furiosa.

Em seguida, Shunrey saiu correndo, deixando-o completamente perplexo e magoado com sua atitude.

**Enquanto isso, no baile...  
**Depois da discussão com a prima, June voltou ao salão e continuou dançando com os rapazes que haviam comparecido à festa. Distraída com seus pensamentos, a aniversariante não reparou em um convidado que acabara de entrar em sua casa.  
Visivelmente tenso, Shun atravessou o salão onde vários casais estavam dançando uma valsa, enquanto observava os candelabros de cristal e os vitrais que enfeitavam o ambiente. A luxuosa decoração da casa e a sofisticação dos outros convidados o intimidaram ligeiramente. Mas, ainda que estivesse deslocado em meio a tantas pessoas ricas, o rapaz não desistiu de encontrar June.  
Subitamente, ele a viu dançando com um rapaz muito elegante. Certamente, o par dela devia ser muito rico, enquanto ele não passava de um pobre pintor desconhecido...  
_"Eu não deveria ter vindo",_ pensou, desgostoso. Já estava pronto para dar meia volta e ir embora quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo:  
- Shun!  
Virou-se e ficou admirado ao ver June diante dele. Ela estava maravilhosa, com um vestido branco todo rodado e uma tiara de brilhantes enfeitando os lindos cabelos dourados.  
- Você parece um anjo – elogiou o rapaz, abobalhado com tanta beleza.  
- Eu nunca tinha visto você tão elegante! – afirmou a garota, admirada com o terno dele.  
- Obrigado – agradeceu Shun com as faces levemente coradas.

Por alguns momentos, os dois ficaram em silêncio. O coração de June estava disparado, e ela mal conseguia disfarçar sua alegria em vê-lo. Não esperava mais que Shun viesse, e ficara muito surpresa ao encontrá-lo.  
- Desculpe, eu até me esqueci de desejar feliz aniversário – ele comentou, timidamente – Parabéns, June! Peço desculpas por não poder oferecer um presente, mas... na verdade, eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar alguma coisa à sua altura... – envergonhado, o rapaz desviou seu olhar para o chão.  
- Eu não poderia desejar um presente melhor do que a sua presença, Shun – ela respondeu, sorrindo amavelmente – Não vai me convidar para dançar?  
- Posso? – perguntou ele, um pouco atrapalhado.  
- Deve! – afirmou a loira, aproximando-se mais.  
Shun ofereceu uma das mãos à June e colocou a outra ao redor da cintura dela. Os dois começaram a dançar graciosamente, enquanto trocavam olhares apaixonados.

Aioros observava os casais que dançavam, sem imaginar que sua filha havia rompido novamente o noivado com Shiryu. Naquele instante, o milionário encontrava-se distraído com outros pensamentos... mais precisamente, com pensamentos sobre Marin.  
_"Para onde será que ela foi?", _perguntava-se ele, inquieto. Ainda não se conformara com a decisão da jovem de ir embora de Florença, nem com sua recusa ao pedido de casamento.  
Outra coisa que o atormentava era o sentimento de culpa em relação a Aioria. Segundo Carmela lhe contara, o sobrinho decidira voltar para Roma e reassumir o sacerdócio em outra paróquia. _"Talvez seja melhor assim... Aioria continuará sendo um padre, e tanto ele como a Marin esquecerão um do outro com o passar do tempo..."_, pensava Aioros. Porém, por mais que ele tentasse se convencer disso, sabia que cometera um grande erro ao se omitir e que seu sobrinho jamais o perdoaria caso descobrisse a verdade algum dia.  
Carmela, que vigiava sua filha de longe, ficou preocupada ao vê-la dançando com um desconhecido. Não se recordava de ter visto aquele jovem antes, e isso despertou sua curiosidade.  
- Quem será esse rapaz que está dançando com a June? – perguntou ela para o irmão.  
- O nome dele é Shun, e ele pinta quadros – respondeu Aioros.  
- Um artista? – perguntou Carmela, fazendo uma careta de nojo – Onde foi que minha filha conheceu esse tipo?  
- Ele é um bom rapaz, Carmela. Foi a própria June quem me pediu para ajudá-lo a divulgar suas pinturas, e eu o apresentei a alguns conhecidos que patrocinam artistas como ele. Pelo que me disseram, Shun tem muito talento e será um grande pintor.

Carmela não estava gostando nada daquela história. Por que sua filha estaria tão interessada em ajudar aquele rapaz?_ "Espero que não esteja apaixonada por esse pintorzinho",_ pensou a orgulhosa mulher.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Desde a noite anterior, Carmela fora dominada por uma grande inquietação. Observara sua filha dançando por um longo tempo com o tal pintor, e isso a fizera desconfiar de que a garota pudesse estar interessada em Shun. Assim que June acordou e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, decidiu tirar aquela história a limpo.  
- Posso saber qual é o seu interesse por aquele rapaz com quem você estava dançando ontem à noite, June?  
- Qual rapaz, _mamma_? Eu dancei com vários – desconversou a moça. Já desconfiava de que sua mãe estava falando de Shun, mas preferiu se fazer de sonsa.  
- Não se faça de boba! Estou me referindo ao pintorzinho. Seu tio Aioros me contou que você pediu a ele que ajudasse esse tal rapaz... por que você fez isso, June?  
O interrogatório deixou a loira bastante desconcertada. Sua mãe parecia muito desconfiada de sua relação com Shun... porém, estava decidida a esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo rapaz. Temia que Carmela tentasse prejudicá-lo de alguma forma, apenas para impedir um romance entre ambos.  
- Eu só quis fazer uma caridade, _mamma_! – explicou ela, de modo hesitante - Ele estava passando por algumas dificuldades, e tudo o que eu fiz foi pedir ao tio para que o apresentasse a alguns amigos. Que mal tem nisso?  
- June, June... se eu desconfiar que você está interessada nesse pintorzinho... eu mando você para um convento! – ameaçou Carmela, irritada.  
A jovem reagiu com desespero:  
- Não, _mamma_, tudo menos isso! Eu prefiro morrer antes de virar freira!  
- Que heresia, ragazza! Ser freira é uma benção! – retrucou a mãe, furiosa.  
- Eu não tenho vocação religiosa! – gritou June, apavorada com aquela perspectiva – Por favor, não faça isso comigo! A senhora sabe muito bem que o meu maior sonho é me casar!  
De modo autoritário, Carmela afirmou:  
- Então trate de encontrar alguém do nosso nível social... você precisa de um marido que esteja à altura da nossa família! – em seguida, ela se retirou da mesa, deixando a filha sozinha.  
O rosto de June se encheu de lágrimas ao pensar nas ameaças da mãe. Não suportaria ser enviada para um convento, mas também não sabia o que fazer. Precisava arranjar um noivo com urgência e, principalmente, esquecer Shun o quanto antes...

Foi até seu quarto e abriu a última gaveta da cômoda, onde guardava o retrato pintado pelo rapaz. Por alguns instantes, ela ficou admirando a sutileza dos traços pincelados naquela tela.  
Seu coração doía ao se recordar dos breves momentos que passara ao lado de Shun... devido às diferenças sociais que existiam entre ambos, nunca poderiam viver aquele amor. Aquele retrato seria a única recordação de uma história que jamais teria um final feliz...

**Mais tarde...  
**Shiryu passara o dia inteiro inconformado com o rompimento do noivado. Mais uma vez, Shunrey o decepcionara completamente... _"Mas isso não vai ficar assim...",_ decidiu ele, cada vez mais dominado pelo rancor.  
Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para superar aquela desilusão, e só conseguia pensar numa forma de esquecê-la definitivamente: nos braços de outra mulher.  
Depois de atender seu último paciente, o médico se dirigiu até à casa de June. Não era de sua natureza tomar atitudes impulsivas, mas sua paixão mal-resolvida por Shunrey havia abalado todas as suas convicções. Já que a garota se recusava a amá-lo, ele a trocaria por alguém que o valorizasse.  
June se surpreendeu quando a criada anunciou que Shiryu a aguardava na sala. Depois da cena de ciúmes que Shunrey protagonizara durante a festa, não esperava rever o rapaz tão cedo.  
- Boa tarde, Shiryu – cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso constrangido – A que devo a sua visita?  
- Boa tarde, June – respondeu ele, bastante sério – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre um assunto muito importante...  
- Assim você me mata de curiosidade! – respondeu a loira, num tom descontraído – Que assunto é esse, afinal?  
Encarando-a com um olhar entristecido, Shiryu revelou:  
- Ontem à noite, eu terminei meu noivado com sua prima...  
- Quem diria... eu não esperava que você fosse romper com a Shunrey! – comentou June, surpresa.  
- Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Em todo caso, agora estou livre para iniciar um novo relacionamento... – disse ele, insinuante.  
As faces dela coraram ao ouvir aquela frase. Quais seriam as intenções do rapaz?  
Durante alguns instantes, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. O suspense só chegou ao fim quando Shiryu tomou coragem e confessou:  
- Eu vim aqui para perguntar se você quer se casar comigo.  
- Casar com você? – perguntou June, em estado de choque.  
- Sim, você não acha uma boa idéia?

Perplexa, a garota não soube o que responder. É claro que o considerava um excelente partido, além de muito bonito e interessante. Entretanto, ela não estava apaixonada pelo médico, e sim por outro homem... um homem que sua mãe jamais aceitaria, devido à diferença de nível social.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Shiryu, se você pretende me usar para irritar a Shunrey, é melhor que arrume outra pessoa. Eu me recuso a participar desse joguinho de provocações de vocês dois! – afirmou ela.  
Ele ficou incomodado com os argumentos de June, mas tentou minimizar:  
- Não estou te pedindo em casamento por causa dela. Eu realmente quero me casar, e você é uma moça bonita, educada e de boa família. Acredito que seja a noiva ideal para mim... e, como eu sei que você também está à procura de um homem para se casar, eu decidi unir o útil ao agradável._**_

* * *

_**_- Pelo modo como você está agindo, eu diria que você está se mordendo de ciúmes! – respondeu a loira, irônica – Sinto muito, priminha, mas agora você terá que engolir sua derrota! Eu aceitei me casar com Shiryu, e não vou desistir dele por causa dos seus chiliques!  
Shunrey olhou para June com ódio. E pensar que ela era sua prima... as duas tinham sido criadas praticamente juntas, e nem assim aquela garota se importava em roubar algo que era seu por direito! __

* * *

__Aproximando-se mais do rapaz, ela fez uma proposta inusitada:_  
_- Shun... o que você acha de se casar comigo? Meu pai é muito rico, e você terá a chance de se tornar um artista famoso... além disso, será uma excelente oportunidade para nos vingarmos daqueles dois miseráveis!_  
_O rapaz ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquele absurdo pedido de casamento. Por mais tentadora que fosse a idéia de se casar com uma herdeira rica como Shunrey, aquilo não tinha o menor cabimento!_

**Agradecimentos  
Lohainy:** Obrigada pela review! Bom, eu tmb espero que essa não seja minha última fic hehehe... ando meio sem tempo de escrever, mas tenho pelo menos mais um projeto de fic em mente para o próximo ano. Aioria e Marin andam meio sumidos mesmo, mas essa separação foi necessária para a evolução da fic. Cada um seguiu um caminho diferente, mas isso não será definitivo! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os dois ainda vão se reencontrar, e esse encontro promete ser emocionante! Bjs!

**Nicky: **Adorei qdo vc falou que o Shi pediu o divórcio do casamento que nem começou, hehehe... ele teve muita paciência mesmo, mas não foi apenas em consideração ao Aioros. Neste capítulo, ele assumiu pra si mesmo que ama a Shu... o que não o impediu de pedir a June em casamento depois de ter levado mais um fora da noivinha mimada. Ele só fez isso por vingança, pra ferir a Shunrey. E parece que vai conseguir (vide cenas do próximo capítulo XD). O Aioria é muito bonzinho mesmo, mas como eu disse pra Dra. Nina, ele não faz idéia de onde procurar a Marin... por enqto os dois não vão se encontrar, mas qdo esse momento chegar, Aioria terá uma grande surpresa! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Que a Shu precisava de um "acorda pra vida", isso nem se discute. Mas o Shi pegou muito pesado qdo disse que o ex-noivo fez bem ao abandoná-la! E vc quer castigo pior do que perder o médico gostosão pra prima indecisa? Hahahahahaha  
Qto ao Aioria, tadinho! Como ele poderia tomar uma atitude e ir atrás da Marin se ele nem sabe pra onde ela foi? Lembre-se que o Aioros prometeu não contar nada sobre a gravidez ou do paradeiro da Marin. Além disso, o Aioria se decepcionou muito qdo voltou e descobriu que ela tinha ido embora sem nenhuma explicação (e a Carmela ainda inventou que ofereceu $ pra Marin). Enfim, ele tem bons motivos pra querer distância dela. Sem falar que seria extremamente errado jogar uma mulher grávida contra a parede, rsrsrsrs...  
Agora vc já sabe pq o Shi pediu a June em casamento logo depois de beijar a Shunrey. Pq a boba tinha que estragar um momento tão romântico com seus chiliques? Bem-feito, perdeu o Shi! Mas quem sabe agora ela aprende? As minhas respostas para as suas reviews tmb estão repetitivas, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

- Você me surpreendeu, Shiryu... - confessou June - Eu não esperava receber um pedido desses, ainda mais vindo de você...  
Com uma expressão ligeiramente tensa em seu semblante, o rapaz tentou convencê-la:  
- Imagino que esteja preocupada pelo fato de eu ter sido noivo da sua prima, mas isso não tem a menor importância. Foi a própria Shunrey quem me dispensou... portanto, ela não pode reclamar de nada!  
Apesar da explicação, a garota continuou apreensiva.  
- Shiryu, se você pretende me usar para irritar a Shunrey, é melhor que arrume outra pessoa. Eu me recuso a participar desse joguinho de provocações de vocês dois! – afirmou ela.  
Ele ficou incomodado com os argumentos de June, mas tentou minimizar:  
- Não estou te pedindo em casamento por causa dela. Eu realmente quero me casar, e você é uma moça bonita, educada e de boa família. Acredito que seja a noiva ideal para mim... e, como eu sei que você também está à procura de um homem para se casar, eu decidi unir o útil ao agradável.  
- Mesmo sabendo que nós não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro? – perguntou a loira, desconfiada.  
Um tanto quanto amargurado, Shiryu insistiu:  
- Isso não tem a menor importância, June. O amor poderá vir com o tempo. Você aceita ou não?  
June continuava indecisa. Aquela proposta a deixara totalmente desconcertada... embora ele fosse um belo rapaz, como poderia ser feliz ao lado de alguém que não amava?

Por outro lado, sentia-se apavorada com as ameaças de sua mãe de mandá-la para um convento. Por mais difícil que fosse, seria preferível aceitar um casamento sem amor a ter que passar o resto da vida enclausurada, sem poder freqüentar festas e sendo obrigada a seguir uma infinidade de regras e limites rígidos...  
Depois de muita hesitação, a jovem finalmente decidiu:  
- Está bem. Eu concordo em me casar com você!  
Shiryu sorriu levemente.  
- Nesse caso, vou agora mesmo à igreja para pedir sua mão a Aioria. Até mais tarde, June! – despediu-se ele.  
Enquanto o observava ir embora, a loira não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Deveria estar feliz por ter conseguido um noivo como Shiryu, mas só conseguia pensar em Shun. Agora que iria se casar, seria obrigada a desistir para sempre de seu verdadeiro amor...  
Em seu íntimo, o médico também não estava nada feliz. Ainda que June fosse uma ótima escolha, ele sabia que dificilmente esqueceria Shunrey. Suspirou, entristecido. A recordação do beijo da noite anterior insistia em persegui-lo... se Shunrey não fosse tão geniosa, eles poderiam ter se casado e sido felizes juntos... _"Mas agora é tarde...",_ pensava ele durante o percurso até a igreja.

Por sorte, Aioria ainda não havia retornado para Roma, e Shiryu chegou a tempo de encontrá-lo na paróquia antes de sua viagem. Entretanto, o padre não viu com bons olhos a notícia do casamento.  
- Não me entenda mal, Dr. Suyama. Eu ficaria muito feliz em tê-lo como cunhado... mas, até ontem, você estava noivo da minha prima! Como foi que, de uma hora para outra, decidiu se casar com minha irmã? – perguntou Aioria.  
Constrangido, Shiryu respondeu:  
- Meu noivado com a Shunrey estava fadado ao fracasso. Ela nunca me aceitou como seu futuro marido, e só estava comigo para obedecer às ordens do pai. Eu me cansei da rebeldia dela e cheguei à conclusão de que a June é a moça ideal para me casar.  
O padre o encarou com preocupação.  
- Cuidado, rapaz... talvez você esteja se deixando levar pelo orgulho ferido! Por favor, não vá magoar a June! Ela não merece isso!  
- Eu garanto que isso não vai acontecer – respondeu o médico.  
- Se for assim, eu estou de acordo com o casamento. Resta saber se minha mãe também estará... afinal, você não é católico...

Conforme Aioria tinha previsto, Carmela não se mostrou muito satisfeita com o candidato a genro.  
- Esse rapaz é rico, mas não é religioso! – disse a matriarca para a filha – Não é o marido que sonhei para você, June!  
- _Mamma_, ele pode se converter ao catolicismo se a senhora fizer questão! – respondeu a moça, levemente irritada – Além disso, a senhora queria que eu arrumasse alguém do nosso nível social!  
- Mas ele era noivo da sua prima! O que Aioros vai dizer quando souber?  
- Foi a própria Shunrey quem rompeu o noivado! Ninguém pode acusar o Shiryu de ter abandonado minha prima. Ele teve paciência demais com ela, que o fazia de gato e sapato!  
Carmela suspirou, demonstrando aborrecimento.  
- Está bem. Se ele se converter, eu aceitarei o casamento. A essa altura, não podemos escolher muito, porque você já está passando da idade de casar!  
A notícia caiu como uma bomba sobre a família Leone. Na manhã seguinte ao pedido de casamento, Shiryu procurou Aioros para dar satisfações, mas este se mostrou inconformado com o término do noivado do médico com Shunrey.  
- Por que fez isso, Dr. Suyama? Minha filha não merecia ter sido trocada pela prima! – desabafou Aioros, angustiado.  
- Foi ela quem me dispensou, Sr. Leone! E eu só pedi a June em casamento depois de romper meu compromisso com sua filha! – explicou o médico.  
- Eu vou matar a Shunrey! – ameaçou o milionário – Eu deveria desistir de arrumar um marido para ela e mandá-la para um convento, como ela tanto queria!  
- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Leone. Eu tinha as melhores intenções, mas sua filha não me quis... – disse o médico, deixando transparecer tristeza na voz.

Vendo-o tão amargurado, Aioros chegou à conclusão de que Shiryu tinha razão. Sabia que a culpa pelo fim do noivado não era dele, e lamentava profundamente que Shunrey tivesse aberto mão de um ótimo partido como aquele.  
- Eu entendo sua situação, Dr. Suyama... só acho que você deveria ter esperado algum tempo antes de ficar noivo da June. Não entendo como minha irmã concordou com isso! Todos vão comentar sobre esse "rodízio de noivo" entre as duas primas!  
A frase de Aioros provocou um grande constrangimento em Shiryu. Embora fosse um rapaz muito equilibrado e sensato, sabia que agira com precipitação ao pedir June em casamento. Obviamente, ele havia se deixado levar por seu desejo de vingança contra Shunrey... a rejeição da ex-noiva o ferira tanto que ele decidira fazê-la provar do próprio veneno. Ela não estava com ciúmes infundados de June? Pois agora teria motivos reais para acusá-lo de estar interessado na prima dela!  
- Eu peço perdão, Sr. Leone. Entendo que o senhor esteja decepcionado comigo, mas gostaria que compreendesse que eu perdi tempo demais com sua filha... sendo assim, peço que não guarde nenhum rancor de mim – disse Shiryu.  
Aioros suspirou, desanimado. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia sentir raiva do rapaz. _"Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, já teria rompido com Shunrey há muito mais tempo"_, pensou o milionário.  
- Sem ressentimentos, meu rapaz. Eu lamento muito pelo comportamento da minha filha, e desejo que tenha melhor sorte com June – afirmou.  
- Obrigado, Sr. Leone – agradeceu o médico.

Para surpresa de Aioros, a reação de Shunrey foi a pior possível. Inconformada com a "traição" da prima, a garota fez um escândalo e quase destruiu a casa durante seu acesso de ira.  
- A June é uma traidora! – gritava ela, inconformada - Com tantos homens na cidade, por que tinha que escolher justo o meu noivo?!  
- Seu noivo? – ironizou Aioros – Você rompeu o noivado e ainda quer ter razão? A June foi muito esperta ao aceitar o pedido do Dr. Suyama... o mesmo não posso dizer de você, que jogou fora o melhor partido da cidade!  
- Eu odeio aquele idiota! – gritou Shunrey, enfurecida - Mas a June não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo! Eu vou agora mesmo falar com aquela ordinária!  
- Espere, Shunrey! Você está nervosa e pode fazer alguma bobagem! – implorou Aoioros, mas era tarde. Antes que pudesse impedi-la, a jovem saiu correndo da mansão e se dirigiu até a casa de Carmela.  
Quando chegou lá, exigiu falar com a prima. June ficou muito espantada quando a criada a avisou da presença de Shunrey, mas decidiu recebê-la. Assim que entrou na sala, levou um susto ao perceber o olhar de ódio da garota. Usando um tom de voz agressivo, Shunrey cobrou uma explicação:  
- Como você teve coragem de aceitar o pedido de casamento do Shiryu, sabendo que até anteontem ele era meu noivo?!  
- O Shiryu é um ótimo partido, e eu sinto muito se você não percebeu isso antes! – respondeu June, sarcástica – Eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de me casar com alguém como ele por sua causa!  
A resposta da prima gerou uma revolta ainda maior na jovem de cabelos negros, que começou a gritar:  
- Você nem sequer o ama! Só quer se casar com o Shiryu por uma questão de status, porque ele é médico e a família dele é rica! Você não passa de uma oportunista, June!

A outra garota ficou bastante magoada com as acusações de Shunrey. Se não fosse por sua mãe, ela não se incomodaria de se casar com um homem pobre... principalmente se esse homem fosse Shun.  
- Eu não me importo com nada disso! – retrucou June, irritada – Eu posso até não amar o Shiryu, como sei que ele também não me ama... mas pode ter certeza de que vou dar a ele o valor que você nunca deu!  
O sangue de Shunrey ferveu. Só de imaginar o rapaz nos braços de sua prima, sentia vontade de morrer... como Shiryu podia ser tão ordinário para ter ficado noivo de outra depois de tê-la beijado há apenas duas noites? Ainda que ela o tivesse mandado sumir de sua vida, ele não tinha o direito de substituí-la tão rapidamente!  
- Eu quero que vocês dois morram! – gritou a morena, perdendo de vez o autocontrole – Você não teve um pingo de consideração por mim! A cidade inteira vai rir às minhas custas quando souber que minha própria prima roubou o meu noivo!  
- Que absurdo! Eu não roubei o Shiryu de você! Eu sei muito bem que foi você quem terminou o noivado! Além do mais, por que está tão irritada comigo? Pensei que você só estava noiva dele porque seu pai a obrigou!  
- E foi por obrigação, mesmo! – afirmou Shunrey, de forma pouco convincente.  
- Pelo modo como você está agindo, eu diria que você está se mordendo de ciúmes! – respondeu a loira, irônica – Sinto muito, priminha, mas agora você terá que engolir sua derrota! Eu aceitei me casar com Shiryu, e não vou desistir dele por causa dos seus chiliques!

Shunrey olhou para June com ódio. E pensar que ela era sua prima... as duas tinham sido criadas praticamente juntas, e nem assim aquela garota se importava em roubar algo que era seu por direito!  
- Traidora! Eu nunca mais quero te ver, June! A partir de hoje, eu vou esquecer que somos parentes! Quando passar por você na rua, vou fingir que não a conheço!  
- Ótimo! Porque eu vou fazer o mesmo! – revidou a prima, igualmente furiosa – Agora, vá embora da minha casa!  
A morena ficou petrificada, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
- Você está me expulsando?!  
- Entenda como quiser! – respondeu a outra, dando as costas para ela.  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, Shunrey saiu da casa de sua tia. Por mais raiva que estivesse de June, jamais esperaria que a prima tivesse coragem de expulsa-la de sua casa. _"Se ela foi capaz de roubar meu noivo, é capaz de tudo!"_, pensava a jovem ao atravessar o portão.  
Um profundo desespero tomou conta de sua alma, fazendo-a chorar descontroladamente. Ainda que não quisesse admitir, a confirmação de que havia perdido Shiryu a deixara arrasada. Sentia um enorme arrependimento por ter rompido o noivado..._ "Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais teria cometido esse erro"_, refletia ela, angustiada. Desta vez, era forçada a reconhecer que a culpa tinha sido apenas sua.

Embora Shunrey não soubesse como arrancaria aquela dor terrível de dentro dela, estava decidida a não aceitar passivamente aquela humilhação. De alguma forma, haveria de se vingar daqueles dois...

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shun voltou à casa de Aioros para concluir o retrato da filha dele, mas logo percebeu que a jovem parecia mais deprimida do que de costume. Quando perguntou o motivo, recebeu uma notícia que o feriu profundamente.  
- Meu ex-noivo decidiu se casar com minha prima June – contou Shunrey, bastante ressentida - Como se não bastasse ter me trocado por outra tão rapidamente, ele escolheu alguém da minha família, com o único objetivo de se vingar de mim!  
O rapaz não conseguiu disfarçar sua dor ao descobrir que sua amada havia ficado noiva de outro homem. Para surpresa de Shunrey, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Por que ficou assim, Shun? Parece até que está sofrendo por causa dessa história! – ela comentou, estranhando a reação dele.  
O pintor enxugou suas lágrimas, sentindo-se envergonhado. Não queria revelar a ninguém o seu amor por June, mas Shunrey não o deixaria em paz enquanto não lhe desse uma explicação plausível. Por fim, decidiu confessar:  
- É que... eu amo a sua prima, Srta. Shunrey...  
- A June?!  
- Eu sempre soube que ela acabaria se casando com um homem rico, mas esse noivado me pegou de surpresa... – admitiu Shun.  
A garota sentiu um misto de espanto e compaixão pelo rapaz. Assim como ela, Shun também havia sido vítima da insensibilidade de sua prima...  
- A June foi muito cruel ao desprezar você!  
- Ela não teve culpa... – negou ele, de cabeça baixa - Eu sei que a June também me ama, mas a mãe dela nunca me aceitaria porque não estou à altura de sua filha...  
De repente, Shunrey teve uma idéia inesperada. Sua prima trocara Shun por Shiryu só porque o pintor era pobre... nesse caso, por que não usá-lo para se vingar dela?  
Aproximando-se mais do rapaz, ela fez uma proposta inusitada:  
- Shun... o que você acha de se casar comigo? Meu pai é muito rico, e você terá a chance de se tornar um artista famoso... além disso, será uma excelente oportunidade para nos vingarmos daqueles dois miseráveis!

O rapaz ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquele absurdo pedido de casamento. Por mais tentadora que fosse a idéia de se casar com uma herdeira rica como Shunrey, aquilo não tinha o menor cabimento!

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Ele se esforçara inutilmente para esquecê-la e se apaixonar por June, mas não conseguira passar um único dia sem pensar na jovem de cabelos negros. Por mais problemática que ela fosse, o rapaz sentia muitas saudades da época em que estavam noivos..._

_

* * *

Sentia um terrível remorso corroê-la por dentro quando se lembrava de todas as vezes em que rejeitara Shiryu. Por mais ressentida que estivesse, sabia que o rapaz tivera bons motivos para trocá-la por June. "Não posso mais negar para mim mesma que eu o amo...", refletiu ela, chorando desesperadamente. "Mas agora, é tarde demais..."._

* * *

_Enquanto isso, Aioria prosseguia a cerimônia:  
- ...e se houver entre os presentes alguém que tenha algo contra este matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre!  
De repente, todos ouviram um grito ecoar dentro da igreja:  
- Eu tenho!_

**Agradecimentos  
Dra. Nina:** Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Shiryu jogou o cérebro no lixo foi hilário! Apesar de não concordar com a atitude do Shi, eu vou bancar a advogada de defesa: na verdade, o coitado estava furioso e magoado com a Shunrey, e queria se vingar dela de alguma forma. A raiva cega algumas pessoas, e isso ficou evidente no caso dele. Por isso, o Shiryu não poderia ter arrumado vingança melhor do que ficar noivo da prima de sua ex! Além disso, ele nem desconfia que a June tá apaixonada pelo Shun. E, pelo visto, vai sobrar pro coitado, hehehe... será que o Shun vai colaborar com os planos da Shunrey? Aguardem o próximo capitulo! Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Julyana Apony:** Achei muito legal que vc tenha voltado a comentar, Julyana! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz por vc ter dito que a fic tá um sucesso (nem tanto assim, mas pelo menos tem mais leitores acompanhando). A June e o Shi ficaram noivos, mas será que esse casamento vai sair? A julgar pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, parece que alguém vai tentar impedir, hehehe... Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Realmente Luiza, os três casais andam bem tumultuados! Marin e Aioria achando que foram enganados um pelo outro, a June de casamento marcado com o Shi e a Shunrey tentando convencer o Shun a dar o troco na prima dela! Não dava pra rolar um beijo entre June e Shun na festa por causa da vigilância implacável da Carmela, tadinhos... e agora que a June decidiu casar com o Shi, o pobre do Shun vai sofrer muito! Será que a June e o Shi vão esquecer de seus respectivos amores? E a Shu, vai se conformar em perder o noivo pra prima? Aguardem os próximos capítulos, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Celina:** Gracias! Fico feliz que vc não tenha me abandonado, Celina! Vc realmente odeia a Carmela, né? Quanto ao Aioros, ele errou em não revelar a verdade, mas vamos dar um desconto, o coitado tava enciumado por causa da Marin... e agora fica difícil pra ele voltar atrás e contar tudo pro Aioria sem que o sobrinho fique com ódio dele. Vamos ver se até o final da fic ele toma coragem! Obrigada por dizer que a fic é uma obra de arte (que exagero!!), mas eu fiquei muito feliz por vc ter voltado a comentar. Marin e Aioria voltarão, mas ainda vai levar alguns capítulos pra eles se reencontrarem. Bjs!

**Nicky: **Coitado do Shiryu! Tava lá, todo apaixonadinho beijando a Shu, e de repente ela inventa mais um chilique! Mas agora ela se ferrou, pq perdeu o noivo pra June! Essa Carmela é muito intrometida mesmo, e deve ter olhos de lince pra ter percebido o que rola entre a filha e o Shun. E ainda por cima é obcecada com religião, como vc disse. Ô mulher chata, hein? Podia arrumar um viúvo como ela e dar um pouco de sossego pros filhos! E falando em arrumar alguém, pode deixar que o Aioros não vai terminar a fic sozinho. Já tô cuidando disso, hehehe... O reencontro entre Aioria e Marin ainda demora um pouco, mas será tão intenso e emocionante que vai até compensar a espera XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Comentários  
**_Pessoal, eu agradeço muito pelas reviews e peço que vcs continuem comentando. O próximo capítulo terá várias surpresas, e eu prometo que muito em breve a Marin vai dar as caras novamente XD_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 17  
**Shunrey continuava aguardando impacientemente por uma resposta. Por sua vez, Shun estava tão constrangido que até perdera a fala por alguns instantes. Sabia perfeitamente que tal proposta não passava de um capricho infantil da garota, que estava morrendo de dor de cotovelo depois que o Dr. Suyama a trocara por June. Sendo assim, só havia uma resposta a dar...  
- Desculpe, Srta. Shunrey, mas serei obrigado a recusar seu pedido. Entendo que esteja ressentida com seu ex-noivo e com sua prima, mas eu a aconselho a não tomar nenhuma atitude motivada pelo desejo de vingança.  
- Mas...  
- Não vou negar que estou magoado... mas, acima de tudo, eu quero que a June seja feliz! Se a Srta. ama o Dr. Suyama, eu sugiro que lute por esse amor. Por que não o procura para pedir que ele desfaça o compromisso com a June e reate o noivado com a Srta.?  
- Eu jamais faria algo tão absurdo! – negou Shunrey com veemência – Onde ficaria o meu amor-próprio, depois disso? Eu não vou me rebaixar por causa desse homem!  
- Nesse caso, a Srta. terá de se conformar em perder a pessoa que ama... assim como eu farei o mesmo em relação à June...  
Diante da recusa de Shun em colaborar com sua vingança, a garota ficou ainda mais revoltada do que já estava. Considerava totalmente absurda a possibilidade de procurar Shiryu e tentar uma reconciliação. Seria humilhante demais pedir ao rapaz para que rompesse com June e voltasse para ela!

Por mais que Shunrey tentasse negar seus sentimentos para si mesma, lá no fundo ela sabia que estava completamente apaixonada por Shiryu... entretanto, ainda que estivesse sofrendo por tê-lo perdido, seu orgulho a impedia de lutar por seu amor...

**Quatro meses depois...  
**Estava tudo pronto para o casamento de June e Shiryu, que seria realizado no final daquela tarde. Porém, nenhum dos dois estava feliz com a aproximação da cerimônia.  
Por imposição da futura sogra, Shiryu havia se convertido à religião católica. Apesar disso, Carmela costumava tratá-lo com certa arrogância, como se o rapaz não estivesse à altura de sua filha. Mas isso não o incomodava. O que realmente o entristecia era a constatação de que ainda amava Shunrey...  
Ele se esforçara inutilmente para esquecê-la e se apaixonar por June, mas não conseguira passar um único dia sem pensar na jovem de cabelos negros. Por mais problemática que ela fosse, o rapaz sentia muitas saudades da época em que estavam noivos...  
June também havia tentado tirar Shun da cabeça e se interessar por Shiryu, sem sucesso. Ela acompanhava a vida do pintor à distância, e sentia-se feliz por saber que ele estava sendo reconhecido e vendendo várias telas.

* * *

Aioros estava ajeitando a gravata em seu quarto quando a filha entrou no aposento de forma intempestiva.  
– Como o senhor tem coragem de ir a esse casamento, papai? – questionou Shunrey, à beira da histeria.  
Olhando-a com ar de censura, ele respondeu:  
– Eu gostaria muito de conduzir você até o altar e entregá-la para o Dr. Suyama. Mas, infelizmente, você não deu valor ao que tinha... - justificou - A June me pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até o altar, e eu não pude me recusar. Ela é minha sobrinha...  
– E eu sou sua filha! – gritou a garota, revoltada - Como o senhor pode compactuar com alguém que roubou o meu noivo?!  
Aioros suspirou, desalentado. O sofrimento de sua filha o feria muito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-la.  
– É uma pena que você tenha percebido tarde demais que ama o doutor... – lamentou-se ele.  
– Eu não o amo! Eu... – subitamente, Shunrey interrompeu a frase e começou a chorar de forma descontrolada.  
– Não adianta mais negar... – insistiu o pai – Sua reação é uma prova incontestável de que você o ama!  
– Como posso amar alguém que me abandonou? – perguntou ela, inconformada.  
– Pare de se fazer de vítima, Shunrey! - retrucou Aioros, irritado - Foi você mesma quem abandonou esse rapaz! Você sempre o desprezou, sempre o tratou como um lixo! É mais do que natural que ele tenha escolhido se casar com outra moça! E agora preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar - dizendo isso, ele saiu do quarto, deixando a filha à beira do desespero.  
Vendo-se sozinha, Shunrey desabou em um pranto convulsivo, enquanto sentia um imenso vazio invadir sua alma...

* * *

June estava em seu quarto, cercada por várias mulheres que a ajudavam nos últimos retoques antes da cerimônia. A modista fazia alguns ajustes no vestido de noiva, enquanto uma assistente arrumava os cabelos da noiva e prendia o véu. Uma terceira se ocupava da maquiagem, pintando os lábios de June com carmim. Todos os preparativos estavam sendo acompanhados atentamente por Carmela, que parecia mais ansiosa do que a própria filha.  
- Andem logo, ou vamos nos atrasar! – reclamou a matriarca.  
- Não se preocupe, senhora. As noivas sempre se atrasam... – justificou a modista, com a boca cheia de alfinetes.  
Carmela decidiu se calar, mas sabia que só ficaria sossegada depois que a cerimônia se concretizasse. Apesar de Shiryu não ser o genro dos seus sonhos, estava convencida de que ele seria um bom marido para June. E, acima de tudo, aquele casamento seria a maneira mais segura de proteger sua filha de um envolvimento com aquele pintorzinho paupérrimo...

* * *

A pequena bailarina girava suavemente ao som da triste melodia da caixinha de música. Embora o olhar de Shunrey permanecesse atento aos movimentos graciosos da dançarina, seus pensamentos estavam bem distantes dali... mais precisamente, na pessoa que lhe oferecera aquele presente.  
No dia em que Shiryu lhe entregou a caixinha de música, ela havia desdenhado, dizendo não gostar de "tolices românticas" daquele tipo. Porém, lá no fundo, havia se encantado com o presente. A melodia, doce e melancólica, trazia-lhe inúmeras recordações do rapaz sempre que a escutava... e a delicada bailarina a fazia se lembrar do tempo em que ela costumava frequentar os bailes de Florença...

_Numa dessas ocasiões, Shunrey conhecera seu ex-noivo, um rapaz bonito e muito sedutor. Sabendo que ela era filha do milionário Aioros Leone, ele se interessara rapidamente em assumir um compromisso. Como a jovem já estava prestes a completar 18 anos, Aioros concordou com o casamento. Shunrey estava muito entusiasmada com aquele rapaz, que a tratava como uma princesa.  
__Porém, com o passar dos meses, a garota começou a perceber que o noivo já não a visitava com a mesma freqüência de antes, e parecia estranhamente indiferente à ela. Além disso, ele deixava transparecer um certo desinteresse sempre que falava sobre seus planos matrimoniais. Embora estivesse preocupada com a mudança do rapaz, Shunrey continuava se ocupando com os preparativos para a grandiosa cerimônia de casamento, esperando que aquele evento entrasse para a história da cidade.  
__  
Quando chegou o tão aguardado dia, a jovem entrou na igreja ao lado de seu pai. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que os convidados estavam cochichando uns com os outros, o que a deixou perturbada. Porém, logo compreendeu o motivo do burburinho: o noivo não estava no altar a esperá-la.  
__Bastante nervoso, Aioria aproximou-se do tio e da prima e disse:  
__- Vamos até a sacristia. Aconteceu um imprevisto...  
__- Que imprevisto? - perguntou Shunrey, aflita. Além da ausência do noivo, a sensação de ter todos aqueles olhares voltados para ela era terrivelmente constrangedora.  
__- Calma, prima - pediu Aioria – Venha comigo até a sacristia e eu explicarei melhor.__  
__Pai e filha o acompanharam até o local. Como o padre parecia muito apreensivo, Aioros exigiu uma explicação:  
__- O que está acontecendo, Aioria? Onde está aquele miserável do Endrigo??  
__- Eu sinto muito, mas não haverá casamento... - revelou o rapaz - Os pais dele estiveram aqui agora a pouco para avisar que o filho fugiu com outra moça...  
__- O quê?! - perguntou Shunrey, com o rosto mortalmente pálido - Ele... ele me abandonou... por outra mulher?? Não pode ser!  
__- Acalme-se, prima! - pediu Aioria, penalizado – Por mais terrível que seja a situação, tenha certeza de que Deus não irá desampará-la!  
__O choque foi tão grande que, nesse momento, a jovem perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou. Aioros correu para amparar a filha e evitou que ela tombasse no chão._

_Depois daquele dia fatídico, sua vida se transformara em um mar de trevas. Todos os dias, Shunrey se perguntava qual teria sido o motivo __que levara seu noivo a trocá-la por outra moça__. A decepção de perder o homem que seria seu marido só não foi maior do que a vergonha provocada pelo escândalo de ser deixada no altar. Durante meses, ela sofrera terrivelmente, e prometera a si mesma que jamais permitiria que outro homem a magoasse. _

Infelizmente, sua promessa tinha sido quebrada... havia perdido outro noivo e, desta vez, por sua própria culpa...  
Sentia um terrível remorso corroê-la por dentro quando se lembrava de todas as vezes em que rejeitara Shiryu. Por mais ressentida que estivesse, sabia que o rapaz tivera bons motivos para trocá-la por June. _"Não posso mais negar para mim mesma que eu o amo...", _refletiu ela, chorando desesperadamente._ "Mas agora, é tarde demais..."_.  
Perdera Shiryu para sempre, e nada poderia mudar essa realidade...

Nada?

* * *

A cidade em peso comparecera à igreja para assistir ao casamento de June com o Dr. Suyama. O jovem médico era muito estimado entre os habitantes de Florença, e a garota pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais da região. Além disso, todos acreditavam que Shiryu tinha dispensado a prima de June para se casar com a loira, o que havia gerado uma avalanche interminável de fofocas e especulações.  
O noivo já estava no altar, esforçando-se ao máximo para ocultar sua tensão. Uma angústia profunda se apossara dele naquela manhã, quando se dera conta de que não haveria mais tempo para romper o compromisso. O arrependimento por ter pedido June em casamento só não era maior do que o seu desespero ao constatar que nunca mais teria Shunrey em seus braços... _"Não posso mais voltar atrás... é melhor me conformar"_, decidiu ele.  
Próximo a Shiryu, Aioria também aguardava pelo início da cerimônia. Havia retornado à Florença especialmente para celebrar a união de sua irmã com o Dr. Suyama. Nos últimos meses, ele fizera o impossível para afastar Marin de seus pensamentos. Porém, bastara colocar os pés em sua antiga paróquia para que as recordações sobre a ruiva voltassem a assombrá-lo...  
Ao reencontrar o sobrinho, Aioros sentira o impulso de revelar a ele o paradeiro de Marin, mas logo desistiu. Aparentemente, Aioria havia superado aquela decepção, e não seria justo perturbá-lo com aquele assunto. Além disso, tinha medo de que o rapaz nunca o perdoasse caso descobrisse que se omitira em relação aos verdadeiros motivos que levaram a jovem a deixar Florença.  
Ela lhe escrevera algumas cartas, nas quais contara que havia conseguido emprego em uma cantina, numa cidade um pouco distante dali. Sabendo que a ruiva daria à luz dentro de pouco tempo, Aioros decidiu lhe perguntar sobre a possibilidade de informar ao sobrinho a respeito da gravidez. Marin respondera novamente que Aioria jamais deveria saber sobre a criança. Por sua vez, Aioros não teve coragem de contar a ela toda a verdade sobre seu sobrinho.  
"_Sou um covarde...",_ torturava-se ele, enquanto aguardava do lado de fora da igreja. Seu remorso por não ter desfeito o mal-entendido entre o casal aumentava a cada dia, deixando-o extremamente angustiado.

Subitamente, o órgão da igreja começou a tocar a marcha nupcial, anunciando a chegada da noiva. Todas as atenções se voltaram para a entrada do templo.  
De braço dado com o tio, June caminhava a passos lentos, trazendo em suas mãos um lindo buquê de hortênsias azuis. O vestido branco rodado e o longo véu de tule davam a ela um porte de princesa. Era uma das noivas mais belas que Florença já conhecera.  
Durante a vida inteira, a garota havia sonhado com esse momento de glória. Entretanto, não estava feliz. Muito pelo contrário...  
No instante em que entrara naquela igreja, uma grande inquietação apossara-se dela. Depois da celebração, seu destino estaria irremediavelmente atrelado ao de Shiryu. Porém, uma série de dúvidas a atormentavam...  
"_Eu amo o Shun... como poderei ser feliz ao lado de outro homem?"_, perguntava-se ela, enquanto se aproximava do noivo.  
Aioros entregou a sobrinha a Shiryu, que tomou a mão de June e conduziu a noiva até o altar, diante do qual ambos se ajoelharam. O padre deu início à cerimônia, e começou a falar sobre a importância do amor e da fidelidade entre os casais.  
Constrangidos com o discurso, os noivos se entreolharam. Os dois sabiam perfeitamente que haviam se comprometido pelos mais diversos motivos, menos por amor...

Enquanto isso, Aioria prosseguia a cerimônia:  
- ...e se houver entre os presentes alguém que tenha algo contra este matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre!  
De repente, todos ouviram um grito ecoar dentro da igreja:  
- Eu tenho!

**Próximo capítulo  
**_A igreja inteira reagiu com espanto:  
__- Ooooooooohhh!  
__- Eu vou desmaiar... – avisou Carmela, momentos antes de perder os sentidos.  
__Aioria correu para socorrer a mãe, no que foi ajudado pelo coroinha. Enquanto isso, Shiryu não sabia onde esconder a cara de tanta vergonha. _

_

* * *

- De que adianta tapar o sol com a peneira, Shiryu? Assim como eu amo outro homem, você ama a Shunrey! Como poderíamos ser felizes juntos se os nossos corações já estão ocupados por outras pessoas?  
__Shiryu calou-se, sem saber o que responder. Por mais que June tivesse razão, estava muito decepcionado com o rumo que aquela situação havia tomado._

**Agradecimentos**

**Julyana Apony:** Obrigada pela review! Eu entendo que vcs estejam com saudade da Marin (eu tmb, admito), mas ela precisava sair de Florença por uns tempos, pq do contrário, logo o Aioria ficaria sabendo da gravidez e das armações da Carmela, e aí a fic acabaria logo, hehehe... além disso, com uma louca como a Carmela dando sopa por aí, tanto a Marin como o baby correriam sérios riscos! Mas ela vai voltar em breve, prometo! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Como assim, tirar férias do consultório? Vc quer me provocar um infarte precoce? *mode dramática on* Eu confesso, sou completamente viciada nos comentários da Dra. Nina! Isso sem falar na minha já famosa dependência de reviews XD  
Voltando aos comentários sobre a fic: vc ainda tem dúvidas sobre a sanidade mental da Carmela? Mas ela só implicou com o Shi pelo fato dele não ser católico. Como ele se converteu para o casamento, Carmela teve que engolir o candidato a genro. Mal sabe ela o que a aguarda nos próximos capítulos *risada maléfica* Sabe que apesar de tudo, eu tenho pena da Shunrey? Imagina que humilhação ver o ex-noivo (com quem ela acabou de romper o noivado) pedir a prima dela em casamento? Tá certo que a Shu é muito chiliquenta e mimada, mas tá na cara que ela se arrependeu profundamente de ter mandado o Shi sumir da sua vida. Sem falar que o Shun não topou a proposta de casamento! Achei essa sugestão da Psicologia Moderna para casos como o da Shu um tanto qto radical, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Lohainy: **Eu tmb acho o comportamento da Shunrey meio cômico, Lohainy! Olha, lá no fundo (bem no fundo mesmo), ela é um doce de menina (um doce de jiló, rsrsrsrs). O Aioros é que não soube educar a filha direito e a transformou nessa garota mimada e cheia de caprichos. Mas quem sabe esse sofrimento dela ao perder o Shiryu a ajude a acordar pra vida, né? Tmb fiquei com peninha do Shun, mas ele parece ter se conformado fácil demais, vc não acha? Marin e Aioria logo estarão de volta, pode esperar! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luiza Jc:** Sou eu quem agradece pela review, Luiza! Eu tô me esforçando pra atualizar os capítulos mais rápido pra não deixar vcs esperando muito tempo pelo tão aguardado reencontro do Aioria com a Marin (só peço um pouco mais de paciência, pq no próximo capítulo já vai ter uma "novidade" sobre isso XD). Será que a Marin vai estar de barrigão, ou ela voltará para Florença com o baby no colo? Adoro deixar vcs curiosos, hehehe... Qto a Shiryu e June, ambos tiveram seus motivos pra marcar esse casamento, mas eles não se amam. Será que é mesmo a Shunrey a pessoa que vai impedir a cerimônia? Isso vcs só vão descobrir no próximo capítulo, hehehe... Bjs!

**Nicky:** Eu sou bem má, né Nicky? Adoro deixar vcs na curiosidade XD Mas fique trânqüila, pq o reencontro emocionante do casal sensação acontecerá em breve. Só posso adiantar que não será fácil pra nenhum dos dois! Acho que o Shun deve ter se imaginado vítima dos chiliques da Shunrey e resolveu cair fora rapidinho, rsrsrsrs... mas ainda não posso dizer quem é a pessoa que interrompeu o casamento. Acho que vcs vão se surpreender, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	18. Chapter 18

**Comentários:  
**_Queridos leitores, eu gostaria de desejar um Feliz Natal pra todos vcs! Espero que vcs gostem deste capítulo, que ficou bem movimentado! Se for possível, pretendo atualizar o próximo antes do ano-novo._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 18**

O padre, os noivos e todos os convidados se viraram para trás para descobrir quem havia gritado aquilo. June quase desmaiou quando reconheceu a pessoa.  
– Shun!  
Com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, o rapaz foi se aproximando do altar, enquanto as pessoas presentes observavam a cena escandalizadas. Carmela ficou possessa:  
– O quê esse pintorzinho está fazendo aqui?!  
Ao chegar perto da noiva, Shun olhou angustiado para ela e implorou:  
– Por favor, June, não se case com ele! Eu sei que não posso te oferecer o luxo e a riqueza que você está acostumada a ter, mas eu a amo! E juro que vou me esforçar muito para poder te dar tudo o que você merece!  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, a loira não sabia o que responder. Shun tomara uma atitude muito corajosa ao tentar impedir seu casamento... entretanto, ela se viu dividida entre sua paixão pelo rapaz e o medo das conseqüências de uma decisão impulsiva.  
Por sua vez, Shiryu não conseguia disfarçar sua perplexidade. Quem era aquele maluco tentando arruinar seu casamento? Pela reação emocionada da noiva, deveria ser alguém muito importante para June.  
– Alguém tira esse louco daqui! – exigiu Carmela, furiosa.  
Constrangido com a situação, o padre Aioria não sabia o que fazer. Aquele já era o segundo casamento que celebrava que se transformava em escândalo. O primeiro fora o de sua prima Shunrey, no qual o noivo a deixara plantada no altar... como se não bastasse, agora aquele rapaz invadira a igreja e estava tentando convencer sua irmã a não se casar!  
– Diga alguma coisa, June! – pediu Aioria, indeciso se deveria agir como sacerdote ou como irmão da noiva.  
– Eu...  
– June, quem é esse rapaz? – perguntou Shiryu, irritado.  
Nervosa, a loira encarou o noivo e respondeu:  
– Ele... ele é o amor da minha vida, Shiryu!

A igreja inteira reagiu com espanto:  
– Ooooooooohhh!  
– Eu vou desmaiar... – avisou Carmela, momentos antes de perder os sentidos.  
Aioria correu para socorrer a mãe, no que foi ajudado pelo coroinha. Enquanto isso, Shiryu não sabia onde esconder a cara de tanta vergonha.  
– Por que está me expondo ao ridículo, June? – perguntou ele, exasperado – Você não percebe o quanto está sendo irresponsável?  
– Vamos conversar na sacristia – decidiu ela, erguendo a barra de seu volumoso vestido de noiva enquanto se dirigia ao local. Contrariado, o noivo decidiu acompanhá-la.  
– E quanto a mim, June? – perguntou Shun, angustiado.  
– Depois nós conversamos – respondeu a loira, se afastando.  
Um grande burburinho se formou dentro da igreja, já que os convidados não entendiam o que estava se passando.  
– Pobre Dr. Suyama! Não merecia esse vexame! – diziam uns.  
– Essa June nunca me enganou... não passa de uma biscate! – diziam outros.  
– Quem será esse rapaz que impediu o casamento? – perguntavam-se todos, olhando com desconfiança para Shun.

Aflito, o jovem pintor decidiu esperar por June do lado de fora da igreja, longe dos olhares dos curiosos. Não sabia se sua atitude desesperada faria com que ela mudasse de idéia, mas aquela era sua última tentativa para evitar que seu grande amor se casasse com outro homem. Agora, só restava saber qual seria a decisão da jovem...

**Enquanto isso, na sacristia...  
**Shiryu aguardava uma explicação da noiva, que por sua vez se encontrava muito perturbada com a difícil escolha que seria obrigada a fazer. Se decidisse se casar com o noivo, abriria mão de seu amor por Shun... por outro lado, se deixasse o coração falar mais alto, teria de enfrentar todas as dificuldades que fatalmente viriam: romper com sua família e levar uma vida de privações ao lado do pintor.  
Subitamente, Shiryu a despertou de suas reflexões ao dizer:  
- Acho que mereço uma explicação!  
- Por favor, Shiryu, me perdoe! – pediu June, constrangida - Eu não queria que você passasse por esse vexame!  
- Agora é tarde! A cidade inteira vai falar sobre o que aconteceu! – afirmou ele, irritado - Eu só quero que você me diga o que pretende fazer, agora que assumiu diante de todos que ama outro homem!  
A jovem se manteve pensativa por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder. Será que valeria a pena investir em um casamento onde não existia amor de nenhuma das partes? _"O quê eu faço, meu Deus?"_, pensava ela, à beira do desespero.  
Inesperadamente, seus olhos se depararam com uma imagem de Santo Antônio. O santo casamenteiro, o protetor dos enamorados... será que ele abençoaria uma união como aquela, motivada apenas por interesses financeiros e familiares?  
Naquele exato momento, June encontrou a resposta que tanto procurava.  
Não seria feliz se baseasse sua vida em um jogo de aparências... vestidos elegantes, bailes de gala, jóias... nada disso lhe traria a felicidade de um amor verdadeiro. Nenhum desses itens poderia substituir a doce sensação de amar e ser amada. Nada teria sentido para ela se não pudesse ficar ao lado de Shun...

Voltando seu olhar para o noivo, a garota comunicou sua decisão:  
- Perdão, Shiryu, mas eu não posso me casar com você!  
Inevitavelmente, o rapaz reagiu com espanto e irritação.  
- Por favor, June, não tome uma atitude tão precipitada, baseada apenas em uma paixão ilusória! - pediu ele, demonstrando sua apreensão - Quando você abrir seus olhos, poderá se arrepender dessa decisão!  
- Não, Shiryu! Eu posso até vir a enfrentar dificuldades ao lado do Shun, mas eu prefiro ficar ao lado dele a ter que me casar com outro homem e levar uma vida de mentiras! – respondeu June, igualmente tensa.  
- Não diga isso! Eu e você poderemos nos apaixonar depois do casamento, com a convivência! – insistiu o médico.  
- De que adianta tapar o sol com a peneira, Shiryu? Assim como eu amo outro homem, você ama a Shunrey! Como poderíamos ser felizes juntos se os nossos corações já estão ocupados por outras pessoas?  
Shiryu calou-se, sem saber o que responder. Por mais que June tivesse razão, estava muito decepcionado com o rumo que aquela situação havia tomado.  
- Eu jamais deveria ter aceitado seu pedido de casamento, nem você deveria ter me feito essa proposta! – continuou a loira – Só concordei em me casar porque sabia que minha mãe jamais aceitaria o Shun! E você, com toda certeza, queria atingir a Shunrey, apenas porque ela feriu o seu orgulho quando te rejeitou!  
Com um tom de voz agressivo, Shiryu retrucou:  
- Eu não ligo a mínima para o que ela pensa a meu respeito!  
- Será mesmo? – provocou June, irônica – Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria o fato de estar livre do seu compromisso comigo e a procuraria para conversar sobre esse amor mal-resolvido de vocês! Quem sabe vocês não acabam se entendendo?

Sentindo-se confuso, o rapaz abaixou a cabeça. Gostaria muito de se reconciliar com Shunrey, mas tal hipótese parecia impossível. A garota já demonstrara inúmeras vezes que o desprezava e dificilmente o perdoaria por ter ficado noivo de sua prima. E, por mais que concordasse com os argumentos da noiva, não hesitou em tentar convencê-la mais uma vez.  
- Você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso, June? E a sua mãe? – perguntou ele, voltando seu olhar para a loira.  
Encarando-o com uma expressão determinada, June afirmou:  
- Se ela realmente me amar, acabará compreendendo que minha felicidade é mais importante do que os preconceitos sociais dela.  
Shiryu suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado. Já que a garota estava realmente decidida a abandoná-lo no altar, precisava respeitar sua decisão.  
- Nesse caso, espero que não se arrependa no futuro... – afirmou o rapaz, desviando seu olhar.  
Mesmo sem querer, June sentiu-se culpada por magoá-lo. Entretanto, tinha absoluta certeza de que ambos seriam mais felizes se trilhassem caminhos diferentes. Antes de sair da sacristia, ela se despediu do noivo:  
- Adeus, Shiryu! Espero que você e a Shunrey sejam felizes!  
O médico não respondeu. Sentia-se profundamente envergonhado ao imaginar os comentários que todos fariam sobre seu casamento desfeito... para evitar maiores constrangimentos, decidiu permanecer na sacristia por algum tempo, até que os convidados fossem embora e ele pudesse voltar para casa.

Diante do olhar perplexo de todos, June atravessou correndo o corredor da igreja, indo na direção da porta principal.  
- Juneeeeeeee!!! – gritou Carmela ao perceber que a filha estava fugindo – Onde você pensa que vai, filha ingrata??  
De repente, a noiva parou de correr e virou-se para trás. Por alguns instantes, ela ficou imóvel ao se deparar com o olhar de reprovação de todos os presentes.  
- Perdão, _mamma_! Eu preciso ir atrás da minha felicidade! – explicou a garota – Adeus!  
Sem olhar para trás, June saiu do templo e desceu as escadarias. Foi quando avistou Shun, que ainda a esperava na praça em frente à igreja.  
Sorrindo, ela se aproximou dele, que parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.  
- Eu larguei tudo por você, Shun... por amor à você! – afirmou a jovem, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.  
O rapaz não sabia o que dizer. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele a beijou, sem se importar com os curiosos que os observavam de dentro da igreja.  
- O quê você acha de irmos embora de Florença? – perguntou Shun, assim que se afastaram – Você está disposta a fugir comigo para começarmos juntos uma vida nova, longe da sua mãe?  
- É tudo o que eu mais quero! – respondeu ela.  
Sorrindo, o pintor fez sinal para um cocheiro que estava ali perto e perguntou:  
- Pode nos levar até a estação de trem mais próxima?  
O homem olhou admirado para o casal, mas concordou. Shun ofereceu sua mão para June e a ajudou a subir na carruagem. Ele entrou em seguida, e o cocheiro acionou seus cavalos com o chicote.  
Vendo a carruagem se afastar, Carmela teve uma crise nervosa e precisou ser amparada pelo filho, que ainda não acreditava na façanha de sua irmã mais nova. Em seu íntimo, Aioria invejava a garota por ter lutado pelo homem que amava e desistido de seguir uma vida imposta pelos padrões da sociedade.  
- Eu vou para casa – anunciou Aioros ao sobrinho, alguns minutos depois – Preciso avisar a Shunrey que o casamento não aconteceu. Talvez ela ainda possa se entender com o doutor!

Subitamente, o padre lembrou-se que o noivo abandonado ainda estava na sacristia e decidiu ir até lá para confortá-lo. Ficou bastante penalizado ao observar o semblante abatido do outro rapaz, que olhava fixamente para um grande crucifixo de metal pendurado em uma das paredes.  
- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Dr. Suyama – afirmou Aioria, envergonhado – June é minha irmã, mas eu não aprovo a atitude dela. Em nome da família, eu peço perdão pelo que aconteceu...  
- Não é necessário, padre... – respondeu Shiryu, de modo apático.  
Estranhando por não haver mais ninguém ao lado do médico, Aioria perguntou:  
- Seus pais não vieram ao casamento?  
- Minha mãe adoeceu há alguns dias, e eles não puderam embarcar a tempo de comparecer à cerimônia. Pelo menos, foram poupados desse vexame... – desabafou Shiryu.  
- Há males que vem para bem. Talvez a sua felicidade esteja ao lado de outra pessoa... - disse o padre, tentando animá-lo.  
- A única coisa que eu desejo neste momento é ir para minha casa. Os convidados já foram embora?  
- Sim, a igreja está vazia.  
- Nesse caso, eu já vou indo. Obrigado pelo apoio, padre... – agradeceu o outro rapaz.  
Ao vê-lo se afastar, Aioria desejou que seu tio estivesse certo e que o doutor pudesse se reconciliar com sua prima Shunrey. Por mais que sua mãe tivesse sofrido um duro golpe, aquele casamento teria trazido muita infelicidade caso se realizasse. Agora, tanto June quanto Shiryu teriam a oportunidade de ficar ao lado das pessoas que realmente amavam.

"_Pena que a felicidade não seja para todos"_, lamentou-se o padre, entristecido. Ainda não havia superado a desilusão provocada por Marin... e, para sua desgraça, era bem provável que jamais superasse...

**Mais tarde...  
**Shiryu já havia se recolhido ao seu quarto quando uma criada o avisou de que havia alguém à sua espera na sala. Estranhando aquela visita tão fora de hora, o rapaz se levantou da cama e vestiu um roupão sobre o pijama. Talvez fosse alguém com uma pessoa doente na família, ou até mesmo alguma mulher em trabalho de parto. Apressado, ele começou a descer os degraus da escada até chegar à sala, mas ficou repentinamente transtornado ao verificar quem era a visita.  
- Você?! – perguntou, em estado de choque.  
Shunrey se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada e se aproximou do rapaz, que a encarava com um semblante magoado.  
- Eu já soube o que aconteceu... – disse ela, um pouco insegura.  
- O quê você está fazendo aqui? Veio tripudiar sobre a minha desgraça? – perguntou Shiryu, de um modo amargo.  
- É evidente que não! Eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo... – afirmou a jovem, ainda mais apreensiva - Eu já passei por isso uma vez, lembra?  
Desviando seu olhar dela, o rapaz apenas respondeu:  
- Eu não preciso da sua piedade, Shunrey...  
Ela respirou fundo, procurando conter seu ímpeto de dar uma resposta agressiva. Num tom mais ameno, prosseguiu:  
- Não estou aqui para demonstrar minha compaixão... na verdade, eu só vim dizer que estou feliz por você não ter se casado com a minha prima!  
- Feliz? – ele perguntou, um tanto quanto assustado – Como você pode ficar feliz por me ver humilhado na frente da cidade inteira?  
Um pouco envergonhada, Shunrey explicou:  
- Não estou feliz por isso, mas por saber que eu ainda posso pedir uma nova chance para você!  
Chocado, Shiryu a encarou. O rosto dela estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão. O quê ela queria dizer com "pedir uma nova chance"?  
- Não estou entendendo... o quê você pretende com isso, Shunrey? – perguntou o rapaz, totalmente confuso.

Sem conter suas lágrimas, a garota se aproximou ainda mais dele.  
- Eu me arrependi por ter sido tão infantil e ter tratado você tão mal... por favor, me perdoe, Shiryu! – implorou ela, aflita.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não tiveram filhos? – quis saber o milionário.  
- Não, mas eu gostaria muito de ter sido mãe... – confessou Giovana, com um sorriso triste – Eu me sinto muito sozinha, e meu ateliê é a minha única distração...  
Aioros sentiu compaixão pela moça, mas não disse nada. Os dois continuaram dançando juntos durante o resto da noite, enquanto um clima de atração mútua os envolvia pouco a pouco... __

* * *

_

_Os olhos dele brilharam de excitação ao contemplar suas formas. Quando se deu conta do quanto Shiryu a desejava, Shunrey sentiu um misto de vergonha e orgulho de si mesma.  
- Você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, excitando-a ainda mais. _

_

* * *

_

- Marin! – gritou o rapaz, enquanto corria ao encontro dela.  
Quando ele se aproximou da ruiva, ela o encarou com um olhar cheio de mágoa.  
- Eu voltei, Aioria. Mas não foi por sua causa... foi por causa... da nossa filha! – disse a jovem, mostrando o bebê.  
Perplexo, Aioria engoliu em seco antes de perguntar:  
- Nossa filha?!

**Agradecimentos**

**Julyana Apony: **Se vc achou o capítulo anterior cheio de confusões, o que dizer desse aqui hein Julyana? A Carmela pagou uma pequena parte de seus pecados, kkkkkk... Faltam três capítulos para a fic terminar, e no próximo já teremos uma pequena parte do reencontro entre Marin e Aioria. Ainda falta esclarecer muitas coisas entre eles, sem falar na lavagem de roupa suja entre AioriaXCarmela e AioriaXAioros. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pela review, Nicky! Não deve ter sido fácil pra Shunrey passar por um vexame tão grande (e quem diria que o Shiryu iria enfrentar uma situação parecida? Ironias do destino XD). Finalmente ela tomou uma atitude decente. Apesar dela não ter impedido o casamento como todos esperavam (enganei vcs, hein?), ela teve muita coragem pra ir atrás do Shiryu e pedir perdão, depois de tudo que aprontou com o pobre, hehehe... E acho que dessa vez eu matei sua curiosidade sobre o reencontro da Marin com o Aioria, tanto que deu até pra saber o sexo do baby, hehehe... com ctz o Aioria levará um susto e tanto! Espero que vc tenha gostado das surpresas do capítulo XD Bjs!

**Luiza Jc: **Muito obrigada pela review, Luiza! Pelo jeito a bronca do Aioros adiantou algum coisa: fez a Shunrey dobrar seu orgulho e pedir desculpas ao Shiryu! Não sei se o Aioros vai ajudar Marin e Aioria a se entenderem, mas com ctz o Aioria não vai gostar nadinha de saber da omissão do tio em relação aos mal-entendidos provocados pela Carmela. E falando na bruxa, que vergonha ela passou, hein? Imagina a cara dela ao ver a June fugindo da igreja pra ficar com o Shun, kkkkkkkkkkkk... isso foi só o começo, logo a "véia" terá outras decepções, kkkkk... Qto ao reencontro de Marin e Aioria, já deu pra ter uma idéia do que vem por aí, né? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Apesar dos chiliques, eu fiquei morrendo de pena da Shunrey, coitada... a Carmela é louca mesmo, e vc tem toda razão em dizer que as mulheres dessa família são todas complicadas! Pena que seu consultório esteja de férias, pq eu adoraria ler uma sessão de terapia com a June e o Shiryu, já que vc não atendeu nenhum dos dois ainda XD  
Será que o Aioros vai consertar a situação entre Marin e Aioria, ou isso ficará a cargo do destino? Só do Aioros estar arrependido, já é um bom sinal. Uma coisa é certa: o Aioria vai ter uma grande surpresa nesse reencontro, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Comentários  
**_Pessoal, eu desejo um Feliz 2010 pra todos vcs! Aliás, falando em Ano Novo, eu ficaria muito feliz se terminasse o ano recebendo muitas reviews *mode chantagista emocional on*  
Não sei não, mas acho que vcs vão querer me matar depois que lerem o final deste capítulo XD Mas prometo que vou tentar postar o próximo logo depois do Ano Novo (depois disso, vou tirar férias!!)._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 19**

Atordoado, Shiryu mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Parecia impossível que aquela fosse a mesma garota que sempre o rejeitara e que insistia em desprezá-lo... jamais poderia imaginar que Shunrey fosse capaz de demonstrar algum tipo de remorso em relação ao seu comportamento imaturo e egoísta.  
- Eu só me dei conta do quanto eu errei quando você decidiu se casar com a June... – explicou ela, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas - Só então eu percebi que tinha perdido você, e isso me doeu muito...  
- Shunrey... – ele sussurrou o nome dela, sentindo-se completamente desconcertado com aquela confissão inesperada.  
- Eu te amo, Shiryu! – confessou a garota, emocionada - Eu sei que não mereço o seu amor, mas...  
Para sua surpresa, o rapaz a tomou para si e buscou seus lábios de uma forma ávida e intensa. Sem hesitar, Shunrey se entregou completamente nos braços dele, beijando-o com toda a paixão que havia dentro dela. Uma enorme felicidade se apossou de ambos, levando-os a prolongar o beijo até que perdessem completamente o fôlego.  
Depois que se aquietaram um pouco, Shiryu acariciou o rosto dela e disse:  
- Apesar de tudo o que me aconteceu, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida... eu estava decidido a me casar com a June porque achava que nunca teria o seu amor, mas agora eu sei que jamais poderia ser feliz sem você... minha Shunrey...  
Sorrindo de um modo terno, a garota decidiu mostrar a Shiryu o quanto ela o amava. Lentamente, seus lábios se aproximaram dos dele outra vez, encontrando-se em um longo e ardente beijo...

**Três meses depois...  
**- Shiryu Suyama, você aceita Shunrey Marguerita Leone como sua legítima esposa? – perguntou o padre.  
Olhando de modo apaixonado para a noiva, o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso:  
- Sim.  
- E você, Shunrey Marguerita Leone, aceita Shiryu Suyama como seu legítimo esposo?  
- Sim – respondeu ela, com um olhar emocionado.  
- Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher – concluiu Aioria, satisfeito por finalmente ter realizado um casamento – Já pode beijar a noiva!  
Shiryu aproximou-se da jovem e sorriu ao perceber o quanto ela estava trêmula. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente nos dela, beijando-a de um modo terno e apaixonado.  
Comovido, Aioros assistia ao casamento de sua filha ao lado de Carmela. Ele pegou um lenço no bolso para enxugar algumas lágrimas indiscretas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.  
- Até que enfim realizei meu sonho de casar a Shunrey! – comentou o milionário, com o semblante aliviado.  
A irmã não respondeu. Ainda não havia superado o enorme desgosto provocado por June, e quase não saía de casa por não suportar a vergonha dos comentários a respeito de sua filha mais nova.  
- Eu recebi uma carta da June – afirmou Aioros, um pouco hesitante – Ela contou que se casou com Shun e que foram morar em Bolonha...  
- Pouco me importo – retrucou Carmela, fingindo desinteresse.  
- Eu ainda tenho outra notícia para dar: você vai ser avó, Carmela – revelou ele.  
- Eu não tenho mais filha! – respondeu a mulher, contrariada – Sendo assim, não terei nenhum neto!  
- Esse já é o segundo neto que você despreza, minha irmã...  
Furiosa, Carmela olhou para o irmão com ar de censura e exigiu:  
- Cale-se, Aioros! Ou você quer que todo mundo descubra que meu filho cometeu o maior dos pecados?  
- Eu me arrependo muito de ter prometido a Marin que não diria nada a Aioria sobre a gravidez. Ele tinha o direito de saber sobre o bebê!  
- Ele jamais saberá! – afirmou a mulher, irritada – E não se atreva a contar, Aioros! Não sei do que eu seria capaz se você fizesse tal coisa!  
O milionário olhou para ela, sentindo um misto de revolta e pena.  
- Aioria está muito infeliz, Carmela. Ele amava a Marin, e só não abandonou o sacerdócio porque ela foi embora da cidade... eu fui muito covarde por não ter contado sobre o paradeiro dela! Eu agi como um completo egoísta, e só pensei nos meus próprios sentimentos por ela!  
- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! Essa história está encerrada, e eu quero esquecer que um dia essa moça cruzou o caminho do meu filho! – disse a irmã, afastando-se repentinamente.

_"Será mesmo que essa história terminou? Eu não teria tanta certeza...",_ pensou Aioros, inquieto. Estava tentando criar coragem para procurar o sobrinho no dia seguinte e revelar toda a verdade sobre Marin. Ainda que Aioria não o perdoasse, pelo menos tomaria uma atitude digna, além de oferecer ao bebê da ruiva a chance de ser reconhecido por seu verdadeiro pai.

* * *

Depois da cerimônia, os convidados se reuniram na casa de Aioros para uma grande festa. Um pouco perturbado, o pai da noiva observava as outras pessoas dançando e se divertindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se feliz por ter casado sua filha, estava se dando conta de que ficaria muito solitário depois que Shunrey se mudasse para a casa do marido. _"Se pelo menos a Marin tivesse concordado em se casar comigo..."_, refletiu ele, entristecido.  
Inesperadamente, seu olhar se cruzou com o de uma bela mulher, que não aparentava ter mais do que 30 anos. Aioros ficou fascinado ao reparar em seus longos cabelos castanhos e nos faiscantes olhos verdes. A moça sorriu levemente, encorajando-o a se aproximar.  
- Aceita dançar comigo? – convidou o milionário, com um olhar sedutor.  
- Claro – respondeu ela.  
Aioros a conduziu até o meio da sala, onde começaram a dançar. Disfarçadamente, os dois trocavam olhares entre si.  
- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ele.  
- Giovana Montini - respondeu a moça – Eu sou dona do ateliê onde sua filha encomendou o vestido de noiva.  
- É mesmo? Parabéns, ela ficou linda com esse vestido!  
- Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Sr. Leone.  
- Por favor, me chame de Aioros... – pediu ele, de modo charmoso – Eu acabei de completar 40 anos, mas ainda me sinto muito jovem!  
- Eu entendo... também não gosto de ser chamada de senhora... - comentou ela.  
- Você é casada? – perguntou Aioros, um pouco surpreso.  
- Viúva... infelizmente, eu perdi meu marido alguns meses depois do casamento...  
- Não tiveram filhos? – quis saber o milionário.  
- Não, mas eu gostaria muito de ter sido mãe... – confessou Giovana, com um sorriso triste – Eu me sinto muito sozinha, e meu ateliê é a minha única distração...

Aioros sentiu compaixão pela moça, mas não disse nada. Os dois continuaram dançando juntos durante o resto da noite, enquanto um clima de atração mútua os envolvia pouco a pouco...

**Mais tarde, na casa do Dr. Suyama...  
**Shiryu já estava deitado em sua cama quando viu a esposa entrar no quarto, vestida apenas com uma camisola branca de renda. Os longos cabelos da jovem estavam soltos, deslizando sobre seus ombros como um sedoso véu negro. Em seus olhos azuis, refletia-se um inconfundível brilho de ansiedade. _"Como é linda..."_, pensou o rapaz, olhando-a com indisfarçável desejo.  
Timidamente, Shunrey se aproximou da cama, deitando-se ao lado dele embaixo dos lençóis acetinados. Devagar, Shiryu chegou mais perto dela e a puxou para si, provocando-lhe uma pequena vertigem.  
- Enfim sós... – sussurrou ele, num tom malicioso.  
Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro por alguns instantes, até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado. A língua dele envolveu a dela com avidez, enquanto as mãos de Shiryu tocavam no corpo da esposa por cima do tecido da camisola. Cada vez mais excitado, o rapaz se inclinou sobre Shunrey e beijou suavemente seu pescoço. Aos poucos, foi deslizando seus lábios úmidos na direção dos ombros dela, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía vários beijos sobre sua pele macia.  
Delicadamente, Shiryu afastou as alças da camisola, revelando os belos seios da jovem. Por alguns momentos, ele ficou apenas admirando-os, como se estivesse diante de uma obra de arte. Ao ser observada daquela forma tão íntima, Shunrey sentiu suas faces corarem.  
As mãos dele envolveram os seios dela de modo suave, sentindo o quanto estavam rígidos. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo nunca terminasse... logo em seguida, sentiu os lábios do marido acariciando-a, o que a fez gemer.  
Algum tempo depois, ele terminou de tirar a camisola dela, deixando-a quase nua. Os olhos dele brilharam de excitação ao contemplar suas formas. Quando se deu conta do quanto Shiryu a desejava, Shunrey sentiu um misto de vergonha e orgulho de si mesma.  
- Você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, excitando-a ainda mais.  
Em seguida, o marido a beijou novamente na boca, enquanto suas mãos percorriam sensualmente o corpo dela. O modo carinhoso como Shiryu a tocava fez com que Shunrey percebesse o quanto ele a amava. Essa constatação a emocionou a tal ponto que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Por que está chorando? – o rapaz perguntou, preocupado.  
Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, ela quase implorou:  
- Shiryu... você promete que nunca mais vai me deixar?  
Ele sorriu para a jovem com ternura e a beijou novamente. Em seguida, afagou seus cabelos e respondeu:  
- Eu juro que vou ficar com você para sempre... eu te amo, Shunrey, como nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém...  
Aquela declaração fez o coração dela acelerar ainda mais. Shunrey enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços e o beijou mais uma vez.

Embora estivesse um pouco insegura devido à sua inexperiência, ela decidiu retribuir as carícias dele. Para surpresa de Shiryu, a esposa começou a desabotoar os botões do pijama que ele estava usando. Assim que terminou, suas mãos tocaram no peito musculoso do marido, acariciando-o sensualmente.  
Shiryu não conteve um gemido ao sentir os lábios dela deslizando por sua pele, percorrendo cada centímetro entre o peito e o abdômen. Aquelas carícias inesperadas o enlouqueceram a tal ponto que ele percebeu que não conseguiria esperar mais.  
Com delicadeza, o rapaz terminou de despi-la. Ela gemeu quando as mãos dele tocaram a parte mais íntima de seu corpo, mas não o impediu de prosseguir com suas carícias, que a fizeram estremecer por inteiro.  
À medida que a intimidade aumentava entre eles, o desejo do casal ia se tornando mais intenso. Percebendo o quanto Shunrey estava excitada, o rapaz decidiu que não adiaria mais. Seu corpo exigia o dela, naquele exato momento.  
Imediatamente, Shiryu retirou a calça do pijama e se deitou sobre a jovem, que olhou assustada para o marido quando sentiu a rigidez dele pressionada contra seu corpo. Percebendo seu receio, ele tentou acalmá-la.  
- Não tenha medo... – disse o rapaz, com um sorriso malicioso – Eu prometo que vou tomar cuidado...

No momento em que o marido finalmente a possuiu, Shunrey sentiu uma estranha mistura de dor e deleite invadindo-a. Porém, o desconforto provocado pela perda de sua virgindade foi logo esquecido diante da felicidade de tornar-se mulher dele, não apenas pelas leis de Deus e dos homens, mas por seu próprio desejo...  
A sensação de tê-lo dentro dela era incomparável a qualquer outra que já tivesse experimentado antes. O modo como o corpo dele pressionava o seu era insuportavelmente delicioso, e o aroma viril a entorpecia de volúpia... a jovem suspirou ao sentir que pertencia inteiramente ao homem com quem acabara de se casar.  
- Shiryu... – ela chamou o nome dele repetidas vezes, enquanto um prazer sem precedentes tomava conta de seu corpo.  
Conforme ia aumentando a intensidade de suas investidas, o rapaz gemia cada vez mais alto. Ele nunca havia desfrutado de uma felicidade tão grande como naquele momento. O prazer de possuí-la completamente era enlouquecedor... a pele dela estava tão quente que parecia queimar a sua, e podia perceber nos olhos da esposa o quanto ela estava apreciando fazer amor com ele.  
- Shunrey... – Shiryu sussurrou, com a voz rouca. Amava perdidamente aquela mulher, que finalmente tornara-se sua.  
Seus corpos passaram a se mover juntos no mesmo ritmo, cada vez mais rápido e intenso. A proximidade do clímax fez com que ambos mergulhassem em um mar revolto de sensações explosivas, até que, finalmente, uma onda incontrolável de prazer se apossou de seus corpos, levando-os ao mais profundo êxtase...

Exaustos, os dois adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Depois daquela noite, todos os desentendimentos ficariam enterrados no passado para sempre, permitindo a eles que usufruíssem da doce sensação que só o verdadeiro amor pode proporcionar...

* * *

Aioria comparecera à festa de casamento e se esforçara para transparecer alegria, mas, em seu íntimo, estava amargurado. Tudo naquela casa o fazia se lembrar de Marin, reavivando recordações que ele tentara inutilmente arrancar de seu coração. _"Amanhã mesmo voltarei para Roma..."_, decidiu o rapaz. Quanto menos tempo permanecesse em Florença, melhor... a última coisa que desejava era sofrer por aquela mulher que o abandonara sem nenhuma explicação.  
Algumas horas depois, ele se despediu dos noivos e de Aioros e decidiu voltar para a casa de sua mãe, onde passaria a noite antes da viagem. Antes, porém, resolveu passar uma última vez na frente de sua antiga paróquia.  
Enquanto se aproximava da igreja, o padre observou à distância uma pessoa sentada nos degraus da escadaria. Por alguns instantes, ele achou que poderia ser uma ilusão de ótica, mas logo percebeu que seus olhos não o enganaram. Aquela pessoa era Marin! E ela não estava sozinha... em seus braços, havia um bebê recém-nascido.  
- Marin! – gritou o rapaz, enquanto corria ao encontro dela.  
Quando ele se aproximou da ruiva, ela o encarou com um olhar cheio de mágoa.  
- Eu voltei, Aioria. Mas não foi por sua causa... foi por causa... da nossa filha! – disse a jovem, mostrando o bebê.

Perplexo, Aioria engoliu em seco antes de perguntar:  
- Nossa filha?!

_**Próximo capítulo  
**- Pelo visto, o dinheiro que minha mãe lhe deu já deve ter acabado... foi por isso que você voltou? – perguntou o rapaz, num tom frio.  
- O quê você está dizendo?! Eu nunca aceitei o dinheiro sujo da sua mãe! – retrucou Marin, indignada - Eu sei perfeitamente que você pediu a ela para que me oferecesse dinheiro como prêmio de consolação, depois de ter mentido pra mim e fugido para Roma! Mas eu recusei qualquer tipo de ajuda da sua parte! – concluiu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Ele me confessou que estava apaixonado por mim, e quis assumir meu bebê porque achava que você não poderia fazer isso! – explicou ela.  
- Que absurdo! Se eu imaginasse que você ia ter um filho meu, jamais permitiria que você se casasse com outro homem! – gritou Aioria, demonstrando claramente os seus ciúmes.  
- Mas eu não me casei com ele! Será que isso não significa nada para você, Aioria? – perguntou a jovem, visivelmente emocionada._

_- A senhora queria que eu fosse padre, mãe! Mas a verdade é que eu nunca tive vocação para a vida religiosa! Eu me submeti aos seus caprichos porque a respeitava, mas agora eu descobri que a senhora nunca se preocupou com a minha felicidade! – gritou ele, indo em direção à porta.  
- Eu sou sua mãe, Aioria! Eu sei o que é melhor para você! Por favor, não me mate de desgosto! – suplicou ela, tentando impedi-lo de sair. _

**Agradecimentos  
****Julyana Apony:** Obrigada pelos comentários! A cara que a Carmela fez enqto assistia a filha fugindo deve ter sido impagável! Shiryu e Shunrey já se reconciliaram (com direito a casamento e lua-de-mel caliente, rsrsrsrs...). Agora só falta o acerto de contas entre Aioria e Marin. Eu tmb fico triste da fic estar acabando, mas já tenho novos projetos pro ano que vem. Só não sei se os meus leitores vão gostar da fic que pretendo publicar no começo de 2010, que terá quatro strippers lindos e sarados como personagens principais XD Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Adoro qdo os leitores dizem que amaram o capítulo, Luiza! Todo mundo tava achando que a pessoa seria a Shunrey, mas ficaria meio óbvio, já que ela é especialista em armar escândalos, kkkkkk... Desde o começo eu tinha pensado no Shun, pq ninguém desconfiaria dele. Quem diria que um menino tão tímido seria capaz de algo assim? De todos os personagens envolvidos nessa confusão, ele foi o que realmente lutou pelo que queria (e conseguiu!). E a Shunrey deve ter se influenciado mesmo, a ponto de ter a humildade de pedir perdão ao Shiryu!  
Te deixei curiosíssima sobre a Marin? Mas acho que vc vai querer me matar, pq o acerto de contas dela com o Aioria ficou para o próximo capítulo XD Aliás, no próximo capítulo vai ter muita lavação de roupa suja, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Calma Dra. Nina, a Srta. já tem o seu leonino da vida real! Deixa o Aioros ser feliz com a Giovana, kkkkkkk... ele precisava de alguém pra esquentar seus pés nas noites frias (e o resto tmb XD). Ninguém esperava que a pessoa fosse o Shun, mas eu queria surpreender vcs! E que vexame pra Carmela, hein?? Essa velha merece pagar por todos os seus pecados! E olha que o Aioria ainda não descobriu sobre as armações dela... Até que enfim vc elogiou a Shunrey! Tá certo que ela não foi digna de receber outros elogios, mas pelo menos uma vez vc gostou de algo que ela fez. O encontro da Marin com Aioria vai ser uma lavagem de roupa suja de ambas as partes (vide cenas do próximo capítulo). Imagina que susto ele deve ter levado qdo a Marin disse que voltou por causa da filha deles (sendo que ele nem tava sabendo da gravidez). Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Eu adoro surpreender os leitores, Nicky! E vc não é nada brega, eu tmb gosto desse clipe da Mariah Carey em que ela deixa o noivo a ver navios e foge com o segurança bonitão, kkkkkk... O Shun levou a sério o título da fic, hehehe... ele teve coragem de se expor diante de toda a cidade por amor à June! Ainda bem que ela tmb foi corajosa o suficiente pra fugir com ele, mesmo contrariando a _mamma _pentelha, rsrsrsrs... O Shiryu não fez a Shunrey sofrer como vc queria, mas se pensarmos bem, ela já deve ter sofrido muito durante os meses em que ficou longe dele (qdo o Shi estava noivo da June). Além disso, ela teve coragem de ir atrás dele e reconhecer que tinha errado. Eu prometo que no próximo capítulo vcs vão saber todos os detalhes sobre o retorno da Marin e da filha. Mas já deu pra ver nas cenas do próximo capítulo que a reação do Aioria vai ser bem explosiva, hehehe... E o que vc me diz da Giovana como pretendente ao coração do Aioros? Foi aprovada? Kkkkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	20. Chapter 20

**Comentários  
**_Feliz Ano Novo, pessoal! E como promessa é dívida, finalmente vcs vão ler o capítulo do reencontro entre Marin e Aioria XD Espero que vcs gostem e comentem!  
Aviso: vou tirar umas pequenas férias, mas devo estar de volta no final do mês para postar o último capítulo da fic, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie  
_  
**Capítulo 20**

_Depois que deixara Florença, Marin viajara para uma cidade próxima, onde se hospedou em uma pensão e conseguiu se empregar como auxiliar de cozinha em uma cantina. Conforme os meses iam passando, ela via seu ventre crescer juntamente com um amargo sentimento de decepção. Ela não se conformava com o abandono de Aioria. Não conseguia acreditar que ele se arrependera de tudo o que tinham vivido juntos, dos encontros secretos, das noites de paixão... como se não bastasse, ela estava carregando dentro de si a maior de todas as recordações daquele amor proibido. _

_Numa fria manhã de outono, Marin começou a sentir as dores do parto. A dona da pensão chamou uma parteira e, depois de algumas horas, a jovem finalmente deu à luz. Um choro alto anunciou o nascimento do bebê.  
__- É uma menina! – revelou a parteira.  
__Ela enrolou a criança em um pano e a entregou para a mãe. A moça ficou emocionada ao contemplar o pequeno rostinho avermelhado.  
__- Como vai chamá-la? – perguntou a parteira.  
__Marin olhou para o bebê por alguns instantes. De repente, a menina parou de chorar e abriu um pouco seus olhinhos, que eram tão azuis quanto os do pai.  
__- Ela parece um pequeno anjo... – respondeu a ruiva – Sendo assim, o nome dela será Angelina [1] – decidiu. _

_Enquanto amamentava sua filha, Marin jurou a si mesma que jamais permitiria que Angelina passasse pelos mesmos sofrimentos que ela havia enfrentado. Nunca lhe faltaria abrigo, nem alimento. Acima de tudo, ela não permitiria que ninguém a maltratasse...  
__Ainda que estivesse trabalhando, sabia que ganhava pouco e que não seria justo ver sua filha privada de uma vida melhor devido ao seu orgulho. Por mais que Aioria a tivesse abandonado e escolhido a vida religiosa, ele tinha obrigação de sustentar a filha deles. Foi então que a moça decidiu retornar para Florença com a intenção de descobrir o paradeiro do pai de Angelina e tentar garantir o futuro da menina. _

Aioria estava chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa. A emoção de reencontrar Marin, juntamente com a descoberta de que ela tivera uma filha sua, fizeram com que perdesse completamente o chão.  
Por sua vez, a jovem continuava encarando-o fixamente, esperando que Aioria se pronunciasse a respeito. O prolongado silêncio do rapaz a irritava profundamente. Será que ele não se havia se emocionado nem um pouco ao receber a notícia de que era o pai de Angelina?  
A aparente indiferença dele a incomodou a tal ponto que ela perdeu a paciência e exigiu uma resposta:  
- Você não vai dizer nada?  
- Você sumiu sem dar satisfações... agora, volta como se nada tivesse acontecido e me diz que essa criança é minha filha! O quê você espera  
que eu diga? – perguntou Aioria, cujo olhar demonstrava toda a mágoa e a decepção que havia guardado durante aqueles meses.  
- Quem é você para me cobrar satisfações? – revidou ela, irritada.  
- Pelo visto, o dinheiro que minha mãe lhe deu já deve ter acabado... foi por isso que você voltou? – perguntou o rapaz, num tom frio.  
- O quê você está dizendo?! Eu nunca aceitei o dinheiro sujo da sua mãe! – retrucou Marin, indignada - Eu sei perfeitamente que você pediu a ela para que me oferecesse dinheiro como prêmio de consolação, depois de ter mentido pra mim e fugido para Roma! Mas eu recusei qualquer tipo de ajuda da sua parte! – concluiu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Aioria ficou transtornado diante daquelas revelações. Será que sua mãe havia mentido quando dissera que Marin o abandonara por dinheiro?  
- Eu nunca pedi à minha mãe para que ela desse dinheiro à você, Marin! – negou ele, angustiado – E eu nunca menti para você! Eu fui à Roma para renunciar ao sacerdócio e, quando voltei, você tinha ido embora de Florença! Eu não fugi, muito pelo contrário! Foi você quem fugiu de mim!  
- Mentiroso! – gritou a moça, trêmula de raiva - Eu li o telegrama que você mandou para sua mãe, contando que você já estava instalado na paróquia nova! Nesse telegrama, você pediu que ela me procurasse para oferecer ajuda!  
- Eu não mandei telegrama nenhum, muito menos pedi à minha mãe para que a procurasse! – respondeu o rapaz, igualmente alterado.

Marin empalideceu. Havia algo de muito errado naquela história... seria possível que Carmela tivesse inventado tudo aquilo para separá-los?  
- E como você explica o telegrama? – perguntou ela – Eu vi o timbre do correio de Roma, Aioria! E sua mãe disse que você tinha contado tudo sobre nós dois! Que você estava arrependido por ter caído em tentação, e que por isso pediu a transferência de paróquia!  
- Eu não fiz nada disso! Não faço a menor idéia de como minha mãe conseguiu forjar esse telegrama, mas ela mentiu quando disse que eu contei sobre nós dois! Ela deve ter descoberto de outra maneira! Eu nunca pedi para ser transferido, nem me arrependi de nada do que aconteceu entre nós!  
A jovem ficou em estado de choque com tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Se fosse verdade o que Aioria estava dizendo, significava que ela havia cometido uma enorme injustiça!  
A acalorada discussão entre ambos acabou acordando a pequena Angelina, que começou a chorar. Marin tentou acalmar a filha, embalando-a suavemente.  
Mesmo sem querer, Aioria se comoveu ao assistir a cena. Por mais inacreditável que aquilo fosse, ele era o pai daquele bebê! Um pouco hesitante, se aproximou um pouco mais de Marin para contemplar de perto o rostinho da filha.  
- Ela é linda! – comentou ele, com um sorriso emocionado – Como se chama?  
- Angelina – respondeu Marin, voltando seu olhar para o rapaz.  
- Ela é realmente um pequeno anjo... e se parece muito com você... – afirmou Aioria, um pouco magoado.  
- Mas tem os seus olhos... – disse a ruiva, com a voz trêmula.

Bastante perturbado, ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Marin e cobrou uma explicação:  
- Por que você foi embora?! Eu tinha abandonado tudo por você! Ainda que minha mãe tenha inventado tantas mentiras para nos separar, você poderia ter ficado aqui e esperado a minha volta!  
- Eu só decidi ir embora porque descobri que estava grávida! – justificou ela, angustiada - Eu achava que você tinha me abandonado, Aioria! Foi por isso que eu resolvi reconstruir minha vida longe daqui... e eu só voltei agora por causa da Angelina!  
- Por que você a escondeu de mim? Eu tinha o direito de saber! – gritou Aioria, inconformado.  
- No começo, eu não queria que você descobrisse sobre a minha gravidez... mas, depois que ela nasceu, eu percebi que não posso privar minha filha de um futuro melhor por causa do meu orgulho! – a jovem respondeu, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
As palavras dela o magoaram profundamente. Então, ela só estava ali para cobrar os direitos da filha?  
- Você me esqueceu muito rapidamente... – comentou ele, de modo amargo.  
- E você? – perguntou Marin, revoltada – Prometeu que abandonaria o sacerdócio por minha causa, mas continuou sendo um padre!  
- O quê você queria, Marin? Quando eu voltei e descobri que você tinha partido, eu cheguei à conclusão de que havia cometido um erro ao abandonar a vida religiosa! – gritou Aioria, demonstrando sua indignação - Foi por isso que eu pedi a anulação da minha renúncia ao sacerdócio! Eu pensei que tinha perdido você, e decidi continuar sendo padre para não enlouquecer de tanta decepção! – confessou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Os dois estavam sofrendo muito. Embora tivessem sido vítimas de um terrível mal-entendido, havia um forte ressentimento entre eles. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, o rapaz afirmou:  
- Eu estou disposto a reconhecer Angelina como minha filha e a dedicar o meu amor de pai a ela. Eu garanto que não lhe faltará nada...  
- E quanto a mim? – perguntou a jovem, consumida pela angústia – Você ainda tem algum amor para me dedicar, Aioria?  
Aquela pergunta o deixou completamente confuso. Não podia negar que ainda a amava, mas não sabia se isso seria suficiente para superar todas as feridas do passado... por fim, ele respondeu:  
- Eu não sei...  
A resposta dele feriu profundamente o coração de Marin. Por mais que tivesse tentado esquecê-lo, seus sentimentos por Aioria estavam mais vivos do que nunca. No entanto, a indiferença do rapaz fez com que ela decidisse machucá-lo também. Tentando aparentar desprezo, a jovem afirmou:  
- Eu fui uma idiota quando recusei o pedido de casamento do Aioros...  
- Meu tio pediu você em casamento? – perguntou Aioria, entre surpreso e enciumado.  
- Sim... ele até se ofereceu para assumir o bebê, mas eu recusei...  
- Ele sabia da sua gravidez e não me contou? – questionou o rapaz, revoltado.  
- Não fique com raiva dele, por favor! Eu exigi que o Aioros guardasse segredo...  
- O Aioros sabia que eu tinha abandonado o sacerdócio por sua causa! – afirmou Aioria, indignado – Ele não me contou nada porque não queria que eu me casasse com você!  
- Ele me confessou que estava apaixonado por mim, e quis assumir meu bebê porque achava que você não poderia fazer isso! – explicou ela.  
- Que absurdo! Se eu imaginasse que você ia ter um filho meu, jamais permitiria que você se casasse com outro homem! – gritou Aioria, demonstrando claramente os seus ciúmes.  
- Mas eu não me casei com ele! Será que isso não significa nada para você, Aioria? – perguntou a jovem, visivelmente emocionada.  
Por alguns instantes, o rapaz ficou indeciso sobre o que responder. O fato dela ter recusado a proposta de casamento de seu tio mostrava que era uma mulher honesta, ao contrário do que sua mãe o fizera acreditar. Além disso, Marin poderia ter aceitado o pedido para escapar da vergonha de ser apontada como mãe-solteira... entretanto, ela optara por enfrentar sozinha as dificuldades trazidas por aquela gravidez inesperada.

Angelina voltara a dormir, e Marin colocou a filha dentro do pequeno cesto que usava como berço sobre um dos degraus da escadaria. Aioria se ajoelhou ao lado do cesto e acariciou suavemente o rostinho do bebê. Em seguida, ele olhou fixamente para a jovem e viu em seus olhos o quanto ela estava sofrendo.  
- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não consegui te esquecer... – Marin revelou, desviando seu olhar – Eu ainda te amo, Aioria, e foi por causa desse amor que eu recusei a proposta de casamento do seu tio...  
A confissão encheu de felicidade o coração do rapaz. Impulsivamente, ele se levantou e foi para perto dela, envolvendo-a com seus braços e fazendo com que ela estremecesse levemente ao sentir a proximidade de seus corpos. Os dois olharam um para o outro e sorriram levemente. Finalmente, os lábios de Aioria se encontraram com os da jovem num beijo intenso e apaixonado.  
- Me perdoe por ter acreditado no que a sua mãe me disse... – pediu Marin, quando se afastaram – E também por eu ter ido embora...  
- Eu também te peço perdão! Eu não deveria ter acreditado nas mentiras que minha mãe inventou a seu respeito! Ela conseguiu nos manipular e quase nos separou... mas, agora que nós esclarecemos tudo, eu quero me casar com você e cuidar da nossa filha! – afirmou Aioria, emocionado.

Dominados pela paixão, os dois voltaram a se beijar. A emoção do reencontro misturava-se à enorme saudade provocada por todos aqueles meses longe um do outro, levando o casal a uma intensa e ardente demonstração de sentimentos.

* * *

Quando Aioria entrou na casa da mãe com a intenção de pegar suas malas, imaginou que ela já estivesse dormindo. Entretanto, foi surpreendido por Carmela no momento em que se preparava para deixar a residência.  
- Aonde você vai a essa hora, meu filho? – perguntou a mulher, que descera as escadas vestida com um robe e trazia os cabelos cobertos por um lenço.  
O rapaz a encarou com frieza. Embora ela fosse sua mãe, não conseguia perdoá-la por quase ter destruído sua relação com Marin e o afastado de sua filha.  
- Eu vou cuidar da minha vida, bem longe da sua interferência! – disse ele, sem disfarçar sua irritação.  
- Como assim? – perguntou a mulher, assustada com a resposta do filho.  
- Eu já sei de tudo, mãe! – gritou Aioria, furioso - A senhora queria me separar da Marin e inventou várias mentiras para nos afastar, mas felizmente nós conseguimos superar todos os mal-entendidos e vamos nos casar!  
Carmela quase teve um infarte.  
- Casar?! Você ficou louco? Aioria, você é um padre!  
- A senhora queria que eu fosse padre, mãe! Mas a verdade é que eu nunca tive vocação para a vida religiosa! Eu me submeti aos seus caprichos porque a respeitava, mas agora eu descobri que a senhora nunca se preocupou com a minha felicidade! – gritou ele, indo em direção à porta.  
- Eu sou sua mãe, Aioria! Eu sei o que é melhor para você! Por favor, não me mate de desgosto! – suplicou ela, tentando impedi-lo de sair – Já basta a vergonha que sua irmã me causou!  
- A June está feliz ao lado do homem que ela ama! E eu vou fazer o mesmo: vou me casar com a Marin e cuidar da nossa filha!  
- Que filha? – perguntou Carmela, irônica – Essa criança é fruto de um pecado, Aioria! Nem sequer deveria ter nascido!  
- Cale-se! – ordenou o rapaz, colérico – Nunca mais se refira assim a ela, ouviu? Eu nunca vou perdoar a senhora por ter mentido para a Marin e me afastado dela e da nossa filha!

Descontrolada, ela começou a chorar.  
- Aquela ordinária virou mesmo a sua cabeça! Por causa dela, você está indo contra sua própria mãe! Mas eu não vou permitir que você destrua sua vida! Eu te proíbo de ir atrás dela, Aioria!  
- Sou eu quem proíbe a senhora de se intrometer na minha vida! A partir de hoje, eu decido o que é melhor para mim!  
- Seu ingrato! Se você sair por essa porta, pode esquecer que eu sou sua mãe!  
- Pois é isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer! A senhora não merece os filhos que tem! Por causa do seu enorme egoísmo, vai terminar seus dias sozinha! - dizendo isso, o rapaz saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.  
- Volte aqui, Aioria! – gritou a mãe, desesperada.  
Entretanto, ele a ignorou completamente e foi ao encontro de Marin, que o esperava do outro lado da rua com a filha nos braços. Vendo-os se afastarem, Carmela caiu em um pranto convulsivo. Para seu completo desgosto, Aioria havia escolhido o caminho da perdição...

Ela passou o resto da noite chorando, sentindo-se inconformada com o desprezo de seus dois filhos. _"Tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando na felicidade deles!"_, refletia Carmela, desolada.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Aioria despertou assim que o dia amanheceu. Ele, Marin e Angelina haviam passado a noite na pensão de D. Francesca, uma vez que estava muito tarde para irem até a estação ferroviária e pegarem um trem para a cidade onde a jovem estava morando.  
O rapaz se levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar Marin e o bebê. Estava decidido a acertar contas com Aioros, e pretendia fazer isso antes que a ruiva acordasse e tentasse impedi-lo.  
Entretanto, Aioria não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente. Marin abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava se vestindo. Preocupada, ela perguntou:  
- Por que você não me acordou?  
- Você e Angelina precisam descansar antes da viagem – explicou o rapaz – Eu vou sair para resolver alguns assuntos que ficaram pendentes...  
Pressentindo que ele iria procurar Aioros, a jovem tentou fazê-lo mudar de idéia:  
- Por favor, Aioria... não vá atrás do seu tio! Tenho certeza de que ele se arrependeu por não ter desfeito essa confusão entre nós dois há mais tempo!  
- Aioros me traiu, Marin! Ele tem muito o que explicar! – respondeu Aioria, com semblante irritado – Por causa da omissão dele, eu quase perdi você e a nossa filha!  
- Não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois! – implorou ela.  
Tentando acalmá-la, ele disse:  
- Não se preocupe... não sou um homem violento, embora o Aioros merecesse uma boa surra depois de tudo o que fez!  
- Sua mãe foi a maior culpada pela nossa separação... – afirmou a ruiva.  
- Eu já rompi relações com ela, Marin. E eu não consigo imaginar um castigo maior do que ser desprezada pelos dois filhos... – concluiu o rapaz.

Aioria deu um beijo nela e depois acariciou delicadamente o rosto da pequena Angelina, que ainda dormia. Em seguida, ele saiu do quarto, deixando Marin bastante aflita com a perspectiva de uma briga entre tio e sobrinho_. "Espero que os dois consigam se entender e superar todos os ressentimentos..."_, pensou ela, pegando a filha nos braços.

**Na mansão de Aioros...  
**O milionário estava tomando o café da manhã enquanto se recordava dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ficara muito impressionado com a beleza e a simpatia de Giovana, com quem havia dançado durante toda a festa. Quando os dois se despediram, ela concordou em encontrar-se com ele numa outra ocasião para tomarem um chá e se conhecerem melhor. _"Talvez ela seja a mulher ideal para mim..."_, pensou Aioros, com um sorriso empolgado.  
Apesar de estar feliz por ter conhecido Giovana e pelo casamento de sua filha, o milionário continuava apreensivo. Não podia mais adiar seus planos de revelar a Aioria toda a verdade sobre Marin... por pior que fosse a reação do sobrinho, ele tinha o direito de saber que a jovem estava grávida dele.  
A campainha tocou, e uma criada foi abrir a porta. Para surpresa do dono da casa, Aioria entrou na sala com uma expressão tensa e magoada.  
- Bom dia, Aioria! Eu ia mesmo procurá-lo hoje... – o tio começou a dizer, um pouco apreensivo – Tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você...  
- Se o assunto for a Marin, eu já sei de tudo – disse o rapaz, num tom gélido – Eu descobri as armações da minha mãe para nos afastar, e que a Marin teve uma filha minha... e eu também já sei que você a pediu em casamento!  
Aioros se assustou com o olhar ameaçador que o sobrinho lhe dirigiu. Se ele já sabia de tudo... quais seriam as suas intenções?  
- Como você descobriu? - perguntou o tio, apreensivo.  
- A própria Marin me contou tudo! Ela veio até Florença para exigir que eu assumisse minha responsabilidade pelo bebê, e nós acabamos descobrindo que fomos vítimas de um complô, cujos autores foram minha mãe e você! – acusou o rapaz, furioso.  
- Calma, Aioria! Eu não fiz nada! Quem inventou toda essa confusão foi a Carmela! – defendeu-se o milionário.  
- Você se omitiu ao esconder de mim que a Marin estava grávida! – insistiu Aioria, ainda mais irritado – Mas eu já sei porque você fez isso... você não se conformou por ter sido rejeitado quando ela recusou sua proposta de casamento!  
- Eu admito que cometi um erro, mas...

Tremendo de raiva, o sobrinho gritou:  
- O que você fez foi imperdoável, Aioros! Você é meu tio, e eu sempre o enxerguei como um modelo a ser seguido! Você sempre foi o meu ídolo, até mais do que o meu próprio pai! Agora, eu descubro que você não apenas me enganou, como também pretendia se casar com a mulher que eu amo e que esperava um filho meu!

**[1] **O nome Angelina significa: descendente de anjo.

**Próximo capítulo - Final**

_- Você é tão generoso... – ironizou Aioria, com um sorriso sarcástico – Se você estava realmente preocupado com a Marin, por que não esclareceu tudo quando soube da verdade? Você foi totalmente omisso, Aioros! Graças a você, eu e a Marin passamos todos esses meses sofrendo, com raiva um do outro! Graças a você, minha filha nasceu sem que eu estivesse por perto!  
__- Perdão, Aioria! – implorou o tio, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu estou muito arrependido por ter agido assim... se eu pudesse voltar atrás, teria feito tudo diferente!_

_- O quê você quer comigo, afinal? – ela perguntou, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.  
__- Quero voltar a fazer parte da sua família! Apesar de que nós nunca deixaremos de ser primas, porque um laço como esse não pode ser rompido... – respondeu June, emocionada – Será que você consegue me perdoar e esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu?_

_- Ela não pode morrer! – repetia a jovem, aos prantos – O quê vai ser de mim sem a minha filhinha??  
__Enquanto a esposa chorava desesperadamente, o rapaz foi até a pequena capela do hospital e permaneceu rezando por alguns minutos.  
__"Espero que Deus não esteja me castigando por eu ter abandonado o sacerdócio...", refletia ele, atormentado. "Se isso for um castigo, eu peço perdão!"._

**Agradecimentos**

**Julyana Apony:** Obrigada pela review e pelos votos de Ano Novo, Julyana! Olha, talvez o castigo da Carmela não pareça tão ruim assim (ser abandonada pelo Aioria e pela June), mas acho que poucas coisas são piores para uma mãe do que ser desprezada pelos filhos e ficar sozinha. Difícil mesmo pensar que o Aioros tenha ficado sozinho tanto tempo (com ctz ele devia ter seus casinhos por aí XD), mas agora ele encontrou a pessoa certa. Só falta saber se o Aioria vai perdoar o que ele fez. E falando no Aioria, o que vc achou do reencontro dele com a Marin?  
Vc acertou um dos protagonistas da minha futura fic (o Shura), mas os outros três eu prefiro não revelar por enqto pra não estragar o suspense (dica: um deles tem uma grande experiência em arrancar a camisa, kkkkkk...). Um ótimo Ano Novo pra vc tmb! Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Até que enfim Shunrey e Shiryu se entenderam, né Luiza? Não sei se vcs vão concordar com o castigo da Carmela, mas foi o que ela mereceu: ser abandonada por todos. E sobre o encontro da Marin com Aioria, espero ter correspondido às expectativas, kkkkk... Aioros se deu bem de um lado e mal de outro, pq o Aioria não parece nada disposto a perdoá-lo. Será que o leãozinho vai mudar de idéia no próximo capítulo? Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Que bom que vc e as outras leitoras que comentaram gostaram do desfecho do Shiryu com a Shunrey, Nicky! Foi um verdadeiro desafio pra mim escrever esse hentai deles, pq na minha opinião este é o casal mais "certinho" de Saint Seiya (apesar que, nesta fic, a Shu não estava nada boazinha, kkkkk...). Acho que a Giovana e o Aioros formarão um par perfeito, pq ambos são viúvos, solitários e merecem viver um novo amor! June e Shun voltarão a Florença para uma festa de casamento (de quem será?), e quem sabe aconteça um acerto de contas entre a June e a prima. Matei sua curiosidade a respeito da Marin e do Aioria? Parece que finalmente eles serão felizes juntos, mas ainda vão passar por um sustinho no próximo capítulo, de acordo com os spoillers XD Com ctz a Mariah Carey fez uma ótima troca no clipe, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Mas saiba que eu adorei todos os hentais que vc escreveu, tanto o romântico como os carnais. Sem falar que na minha próxima fic (a dos strippers) vai ter uma overdose de hentais (com direito à censura M). Acho que sou ainda mais perva do que vc, kkkkkkk...  
Vc não deveria se revoltar com a Giovana, coitada, ela é apenas uma viúva solitária como o Aioros. Vc não acha que o pobrezinho merece aproveitar um pouco a vida? E o que vc achou da lavação de roupa suja do Aioria com a Marin, e depois com a Carmela? Isso sem falar no próximo capítulo, já que ele pretende acertar as contas com o Aioros, kkkkkk... Bjs!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Final**

Aioros abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Sabia que o sobrinho tinha todas as razões do mundo para nunca perdoá-lo depois de ter agido como um covarde... mesmo assim, ele ainda tentou argumentar:  
- Eu peço perdão, Aioria! Eu admito que me deixei cegar pelos ciúmes que eu sentia pela Marin! Eu deveria ter revelado a você sobre a gravidez... ela me pediu para que eu não contasse a ninguém, porque achava que você a tinha abandonado. Foi por isso que eu a pedi em casamento! Eu a amava, e não queria que enfrentasse a vergonha de ser mãe solteira!  
- Você é tão generoso... – ironizou Aioria, com um sorriso sarcástico – Se você estava realmente preocupado com a Marin, por que não esclareceu tudo quando soube da verdade? Você foi totalmente omisso, Aioros! Graças a você, eu e a Marin passamos todos esses meses sofrendo, com raiva um do outro! Graças a você, minha filha nasceu sem que eu estivesse por perto!  
- Por favor, me perdoe! – implorou o tio, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu estou muito arrependido por ter agido assim, e se pudesse voltar atrás, teria feito tudo diferente!  
- Agora é tarde demais... o estrago já foi feito! – continuou Aioria, deixando transparecer sua mágoa – Eu não posso te perdoar... como padre, eu aprendi que devemos perdoar sempre, mas, como homem, eu não consigo!  
O rapaz se afastou rapidamente, indo na direção da porta.  
- Apesar de tudo, eu desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes... – afirmou Aioros, envergonhado.  
- Nós seremos... pode ter certeza! – disse Aioria, de modo arrogante - Quanto a você... eu espero que Deus o perdoe algum dia!  
Sem olhar para trás, ele foi embora da casa do tio, que não conteve as lágrimas.

"_Eu fui covarde, mesquinho e egoísta... mas espero que um dia vocês possam me perdoar, Aioria...",_ pensou o milionário, cabisbaixo.

**Alguns meses depois...  
**- Tem certeza de que você quer isso realmente, minha irmã? – perguntou Aioros, preocupado.  
Com um semblante amargurado, Carmela respondeu:  
- Meus filhos me abandonaram, Aioros... não me resta mais nada a fazer nesta cidade. Seguir a vida religiosa será um alívio e um conforto para mim...  
Ela se despediu do irmão e embarcou no trem com destino a uma cidade distante, onde se localizava o convento das irmãs carmelitas. Dedicaria seus últimos anos a servir a Deus, longe das preocupações mundanas.  
"_Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor aos meus filhos..."_, refletia Carmela, enquanto o trem se afastava lentamente da plataforma. Com lágrimas nos olhos, lembrou-se do dia em que Aioria nascera. Ele era tão bonito, com olhos tão azuis! Também se emocionou ao recordar-se de June bem pequenininha, com seus cabelos dourados e o rostinho corado, sorrindo para ela de um modo meigo e chamando-a de _"mamma"_.  
Seus dois filhos haviam escolhido caminhos diferentes do que ela planejara. Porém, a única coisa que desejava é que Aioria e June não viessem a sofrer por terem feito opções erradas...

Quanto a ela, também seguiria o seu próprio destino.

* * *

Duas semanas após a partida de Carmela, a paróquia principal de Florença foi cenário de mais um casamento. Desta vez, o noivo era ninguém menos do que Aioros Leone, dono de uma das maiores fortunas de toda a Itália.  
Pouco tempo depois de Aioria ter se transferido para outra paróquia, um novo padre viera substituí-lo. Ao contrário do rapaz, o padre Salvatore não despertava paixões entre as fiéis. Ele tinha aproximadamente 60 anos, e nunca duvidara de sua própria vocação religiosa.  
Enquanto aguardava no altar, Aioros lançou um olhar de satisfação para os padrinhos da noiva, Shunrey e Shiryu. Depois de tantas discussões, eles finalmente tinham se entendido e pareciam dois pombinhos apaixonados. E, para alegria do pai da jovem, havia um novo herdeiro a caminho.  
Do outro lado do altar, estavam os padrinhos do noivo. Shun e June aceitaram o convite de Aioros, embora estivessem um pouco apreensivos por se reencontrarem com Shiryu e Shunrey. Os dois casais não se viam desde o dia do casamento desfeito do médico com June, há quase um ano atrás. A loira dera à luz recentemente a um lindo menino de cabelos verdes, cujo nome era Bruno. Ela sorriu ao observar seu bebê dormindo no colo de uma criada de Aioros.  
June sentia-se duplamente desconfortável. Além de ter deixado Shiryu no altar, rompera relações com sua prima. Porém, ela não conseguira recusar o pedido de seu tio Aioros para ser sua madrinha de casamento.  
Shunrey evitava olhar para a loira. Sentia um misto de mágoa e vergonha dentro de si. Ainda não a perdoara completamente por ter "roubado" seu noivo, mas se arrependia por ter dito que não a considerava mais sua parente. Apesar de tudo, June era sua prima... além de terem crescido juntas, elas tinham sido amigas durante muito tempo.  
Por sua vez, Shiryu não guardava nenhum rancor de June ou de Shun. No fundo, sentia-se agradecido ao outro casal por sua felicidade. "_Se esse maluco não tivesse aparecido para impedir o casamento, eu não estaria agora ao lado da mulher que eu realmente amo..."_, refletiu ele, com um sorriso discreto.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a ser executada e todas as atenções se voltaram para a entrada da igreja.  
Giovana, a noiva de Aioros, entrou acompanhada pelo pai. O noivo abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-la tão bela. _"Eu não poderia estar mais apaixonado..."_, suspirou ele. Depois de tantas decepções amorosas, finalmente encontrara a pessoa certa para dividir sua vida.  
A cerimônia transcorreu tranquilamente. Depois que o padre declarou os noivos oficialmente casados, os convidados se dirigiram até a casa de Aioros, onde seria realizada uma grande festa para comemorar o enlace.  
June estava um pouco indecisa. Desejava ter uma conversa com a prima, mas não sabia se seria bem-recebida. Por fim, ela se aproximou de Shunrey e perguntou, constrangida:  
- Podemos conversar?  
A morena hesitou por alguns momentos, mas acabou concordando. As duas foram até o escritório da mansão para ficarem a sós. Após um breve silêncio, Shunrey perguntou, desconfiada:  
- O quê você tem para me dizer, June?  
- Antes de mais nada... eu queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz quando seu pai me contou que você e o Shiryu se casaram. Ainda que você não acredite, eu estava torcendo para que vocês dois se entendessem...  
- Eu posso compreender... isso fez com que você se sentisse menos culpada por ter abandonado o Shiryu no dia do casamento, não é mesmo? – perguntou a prima, irônica.  
- Por favor, Shunrey! Eu pensei que nós poderíamos nos entender! – disse June, perdendo a paciência – Por que você não esquece esses ressentimentos de uma vez por todas?  
- Você acha que é fácil? – perguntou a outra jovem.  
- Você não está casada com o Shiryu, feliz da vida? – insistiu a loira – Além disso, eu já soube que você vai ser mãe... será que nada disso foi suficiente para amolecer um pouco o seu coração?

A pergunta fez com que Shunrey se envergonhasse de suas atitudes. June tinha razão ao dizer que ela tinha muitos motivos para estar feliz... por que continuar brigando e guardando rancores?  
- O quê você quer comigo, afinal? – ela perguntou, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.  
- Quero voltar a fazer parte da sua família! Apesar de que nós nunca deixaremos de ser primas, porque um laço como esse não pode ser rompido... – respondeu June, emocionada – Será que você consegue me perdoar e esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu?  
A outra jovem permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Para surpresa da loira, aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, enquanto dizia:  
- Eu te perdôo, June... mas só se você também me perdoar por todas as besteiras que eu fiz!  
A prima aceitou o abraço e disse:  
- Eu já te perdoei faz tempo, sua boba! Senão, eu nem estaria aqui te falando tudo isso!  
Shunrey não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas, assim como June. Quando se afastaram, a morena sorriu para a prima e disse:  
- Eu também quero te agradecer por ter desistido do Shiryu! Eu fui uma idiota por não ter dado valor a ele antes, como você vivia dizendo...  
- Ainda bem que você acordou! – afirmou a loira, também sorrindo – Agora que nós estamos de bem, eu gostaria de convidar você para ser madrinha de batismo do meu filho. Você aceita?  
- Depende... eu só aceito se você batizar o meu também! – respondeu Shunrey.  
Nesse momento, Shiryu entrou no escritório e se surpreendeu ao encontrar as duas conversando amistosamente.  
- Fico feliz que vocês tenham feito as pazes – comentou ele.  
- Espero que você tenha me perdoado pelo que eu fiz, Shiryu... – disse June, de modo tímido.  
- Como não iria te perdoar, se graças a você e ao Shun eu me casei com a moça mais bonita de Florença? – perguntou ele, abraçando a esposa.  
- No fim, "todos foram felizes para sempre..." – comentou a loira com um grande sorriso.  
- Eu só gostaria que o seu irmão também tivesse perdoado meu pai... – observou Shunrey, pensativa – A felicidade dele só não é completa porque o Aioria não está aqui hoje...

Os três voltaram para a sala, onde os outros convidados estavam conversando e se divertindo. Shun estava com o filho no colo e ficou feliz ao perceber que June havia se reconciliado com a prima.  
- Eu peço desculpas por ter pedido você em casamento, Shun... – afirmou Shunrey, com o rosto corado.  
- Eu não sabia disso! – disseram Shiryu e June, um pouco enciumados.  
- Ela só fez isso porque estava desesperada por ter perdido o noivo – explicou Shun – Além disso, eu recusei a proposta...  
- Eu também quero te agradecer por ter impedido o casamento deles... – continuou Shunrey, num tom levemente irônico.  
- É melhor esquecermos dessa história de uma vez por todas – sugeriu June – Até porque, em breve nós duas seremos comadres, não é mesmo prima?  
- Já que é assim, eu gostaria de pegar meu afilhado no colo... – disse a morena.  
Shun entregou o bebê para ela, que ficou toda derretida ao segurar o pequeno Bruno nos braços.  
- Ele não é lindo? Logo nós também teremos o nosso... – comentou ela, sorrindo para Shiryu.  
- Se for uma menina, eu espero que o gênio dela não seja tão difícil quanto o seu era antes de nos casarmos! – brincou o rapaz.  
- Shiryu! – censurou Shunrey, com o rosto vermelho.

Enquanto isso, Aioros e a esposa observavam alguns casais que estavam dançando. O milionário estava muito feliz, embora uma parte dele continuasse entristecida. Tinha enviado um convite de casamento para Marin, juntamente com uma carta onde explicava suas atitudes e pedia perdão a ela. Por fim, ele pedira a jovem para que tentasse convencer Aioria a perdoá-lo e a comparecer ao casamento.  
Infelizmente, seu sobrinho permanecia irredutível. Mesmo estando casado com Marin e criando a pequena Angelina ao lado dela, ele não conseguia esquecer a decepção que seu tio lhe causara.  
Embora Marin fizesse de tudo para que o marido se reconciliasse com o tio, o rapaz se negara várias vezes a atendê-la. Nem mesmo a notícia de que Aioros iria se casar com outra moça foi suficiente para dobrar o orgulho de Aioria. _"Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez eu perdoasse... mas o Aioros não tinha o direito de me trair dessa maneira!"_, insistia ele.  
Provavelmente, essa situação teria se prorrogado indefinidamente se o destino não houvesse interferido...

* * *

Aioria e Marin haviam se casado em uma cerimônia simples, e o rapaz conseguira emprego na mesma cantina na qual a esposa trabalhara durante a gravidez. Os dois estavam muito felizes e cada vez mais apaixonados.  
Angelina acabara de completar oito meses, e ficava mais bonita a cada dia. Ela herdara os traços delicados da mãe, mas os olhos e os cabelos eram idênticos aos do pai. Ambos não se cansavam de mimar a garotinha, que representava o maior símbolo de superação do amor deles.  
Entretanto, Marin ficou aflita em certa manhã ao constatar que uma febre muito forte se abatera sobre Angelina. A ruiva avisou o marido, e rapidamente os dois levaram a menina até um hospital, onde os médicos a examinaram e disseram que o estado dela era muito grave, inclusive com risco de morte. Tanto Aioria como Marin se apavoraram com a possibilidade de perder a filha.  
- Ela não pode morrer! – repetia a jovem, aos prantos – O quê vai ser de mim sem a minha filhinha?  
Enquanto a esposa chorava desesperadamente, o rapaz foi até a pequena capela do hospital e permaneceu rezando por alguns minutos.  
"_Espero que Deus não esteja me castigando por eu ter abandonado o sacerdócio...",_ refletia ele, atormentado. _"Se isso for um castigo, eu peço perdão!"_.  
Subitamente, Aioria lembrou-se de seu tio Aioros e sentiu-se envergonhado... como poderia pedir perdão a Deus, se ele mesmo tinha sido incapaz de perdoar?  
Ao avistar uma imagem de Santa Rita de Cássia, a santa das causas impossíveis, o rapaz se ajoelhou diante do pequeno altar e afirmou:  
- Eu prometo que, se a Angelina se salvar, eu perdoarei meu tio Aioros...

**Meia hora depois...  
**Aioria estava abraçado a Marin quando um médico se aproximou do casal e disse:  
- Aconteceu um milagre! A febre de sua filha cedeu, e ela está curada!  
Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram. Em seguida, com um semblante sério, o rapaz revelou:  
- Agora que a Angelina está bem, eu terei que pagar a promessa que fiz...  
Preocupada, Marin perguntou:  
- O quê você prometeu, Aioria? Espero que não esteja pensando em obrigar nossa filha a se tornar uma freira!  
- Eu jamais prometeria algo desse tipo, Marin! – negou ele – Mas pode ter certeza de que será algo muito difícil para mim...

* * *

Aioros estava dançando a valsa com Giovana quando duas pessoas entraram discretamente em sua casa, trazendo um bebê de alguns meses. A aparição do casal logo despertou a atenção de algumas pessoas.  
- Aioria! Quanto tempo, meu irmão! – disse June, abraçando-o – Eu não sabia que vocês viriam! E ainda trouxeram a minha sobrinha! Como é linda! – elogiou ela, acariciando o rosto de Angelina.  
- Marin! – surpreendeu-se Shunrey ao ver a ex-dama de companhia.  
- Que bom ver você de novo, Shunrey! – disse a ruiva, com um grande sorriso – Parabéns pelo casamento! Eu sempre soube que você e o Dr. Suyama haviam nascido um para o outro!  
- E eu tinha certeza de que você e meu primo terminariam juntos... – observou a morena, encarando-os com um olhar malicioso.  
Com um semblante sério, Aioria disse à prima:  
- Eu gostaria de falar com seu pai.  
- Eu vou avisá-lo de que você está aqui – respondeu Shunrey, antes de sair da sala para procurar Aioros.

O milionário ficou perplexo ao ser informado de que Aioria e Marin estavam ali, em sua casa. Imediatamente, foi ao encontro deles.  
- Aioria! Que bom que vocês vieram! Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças! – confessou o tio, emocionado.  
- Eu preciso falar com você... – disse o rapaz, tentando não se abalar com o reencontro.  
- Vamos até o meu escritório. Lá teremos mais privacidade – propôs Aioros.  
O casal o seguiu até o local. Depois que todos se acomodaram, Aioria decidiu revelar o motivo da visita:  
- Foi muito difícil vir até aqui, mas decidi fazer isso porque fiz uma promessa para salvar a vida de minha filha...  
- Uma promessa? Qual? – perguntou o tio do rapaz, um pouco confuso.  
- Há poucos dias atrás, Angelina estava à beira da morte. Eu fiquei tão desesperado que prometi perdoar você, caso ela sobrevivesse. É por isso que estou aqui, Aioros. Eu vim para dizer que estou disposto a perdoá-lo por tudo...  
Aioros se emocionou ao receber aquela notícia. Durante muito tempo, ele havia se torturado por ter cometido o erro de se omitir e contribuído para a separação entre o sobrinho e Marin. Seu maior desejo era se reconciliar com Aioria, e finalmente o rapaz concordara em perdoá-lo.  
- Obrigado, Aioria! – disse Aioros, estendendo sua mão para ele – Podemos ser amigos novamente?  
Por alguns segundos, o rapaz olhou desconfiado para o tio. Porém, ao se deparar com o olhar de Marin incentivando-o a aceitar a proposta de Aioros, respondeu:  
- Está bem. Eu vou lhe dar uma segunda chance, mas espero que você nunca mais traia a minha confiança!  
- Pode confiar em mim! Mais do que meu sobrinho, você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo... e eu me arrependi muito por ter feito tudo o que fiz!  
Aioria aceitou o aperto de mão do tio. Apesar das mágoas, ainda gostava muito de Aioros, e não conseguiu disfarçar sua própria comoção. Por fim, os dois se abraçaram enquanto Marin observava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois que as desavenças foram esclarecidas, Aioros chamou June para participar de uma reunião ao lado de Aioria. Assim que a jovem entrou no escritório, o tio começou a dizer:  
- Eu preciso falar com vocês a respeito de um assunto muito importante. Como vocês já sabem, Carmela decidiu entrar para um convento. Antes de partir, ela me deixou encarregado de cuidar da divisão da herança... – ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir - Metade dos bens dela irá para obras assistenciais da paróquia de Florença... e os outros cinqüenta por cento serão divididos entre vocês dois!  
- Pensei que ela doaria tudo à Igreja – respondeu Aioria, surpreso – Ela disse várias vezes que nos deserdaria caso não aceitássemos as vontades dela!  
- Mal posso acreditar... – comentou June, igualmente perplexa.  
- Acho que a Carmela se arrependeu por ter interferido tanto na vida de vocês... – explicou Aioros – Ela estava muito infeliz depois que vocês foram embora de Florença. Provavelmente, a intenção dela ao deixar a herança para vocês tenha sido a de se redimir de alguma forma...  
Um pouco entristecido, Aioria disse:  
- Apesar de tudo, eu não desejo nenhum mal a ela... por pior que ela seja, ela é minha mãe...  
- Eu desejo que ela seja feliz lá no convento... só espero que ela encontre lá a paz que nunca teve aqui fora... – afirmou June.  
Vendo que os sobrinhos estavam um pouco abatidos com aquelas recordações, Aioros decidiu mudar de assunto:  
- Agora que vão herdar esse dinheiro todo, vocês não pensam em voltar para Florença?  
- Acho melhor não... as pessoas daqui ficariam escandalizadas se soubessem que deixei o sacerdócio para me casar – explicou Aioria.  
- As fofoqueiras da cidade jamais vão esquecer que larguei meu noivo no altar para fugir com o Shun – acrescentou June – Sendo assim, prefiro continuar em Bolonha, onde estamos vivendo muito felizes. O Shun tem recebido muitos convites para expor seus quadros, e agora que vou receber a herança teremos uma vida muito confortável.

Quando a festa de casamento terminou, June e Aioria despediram-se de seus parentes e voltaram para suas respectivas cidades, prometendo se reencontrar dentro de alguns meses para o batizado dos filhos da loira e de Shunrey, que ainda não havia nascido.

**Na noite do dia seguinte...  
**Uma acolhedora sensação de paz e harmonia envolvia a casa de Aioria e Marin. A pequena Angelina dormia tranquilamente em seu berço, enquanto seus pais a observavam atentamente. Aioria abraçou a esposa e sorriu.  
- Agora que eu vou receber a herança da minha mãe, já podemos providenciar um irmãozinho para Angelina... – sugeriu ele, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Estou muito ansiosa por isso... – respondeu Marin, momentos antes de beijá-lo.  
O rapaz a tomou em seus braços e a carregou até a cama do casal. Depois de uma intensa noite de amor, ambos adormeceram abraçados.

Contrariando todas as regras da sociedade, a vida os reunira e transformara seus destinos em um só. Um destino que ninguém seria capaz de mudar, porque havia sido traçado pelo mais nobre dos sentimentos: o amor...

"_Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos anjos e a dos homens,  
se eu não tivesse amor, nada seria...".  
(I Corintios 13)_

**Fim**

*********************************************************************************************************  
Agradecimentos  
Luiza Jc: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da reconciliação dos dois, Luiza! Todo mundo adorou a Carmela se dando mal, por que será? *ironia mode on* Ainda bem que o Aioria conseguiu perdoar o Aioros, não é mesmo? Ele não errou por maldade, como vc mesma observou. Adorei qdo vc disse que "meus fiéis leitores estariam aqui para apreciar e deixar seus comentários". Tomara que sim! Eu gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião e agradecer por todos os comentários que vc fez durante a fic. Pode ter certeza de que eles me incentivaram muito! Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias! Quem diria que o Shun tomaria uma atitude tão inesperada, não é Celina (de impedir o casamento da June)? Parece que vc gostou do castigo da Carmela, hehehe... Felizmente a filha da Marin e do Aioria se salvou, e ainda por cima ajudou na reconciliação entre Aioria e Aioros XD Bjs!  
**Julyana Apony: **Obrigada pela review, Julyana! Eu nunca teria coragem de matar a filha da Marin e do Aioria, mas ainda bem que esse susto ajudou na reconciliação entre o Aioria e o Aioros, né? Já que a fic se passava na Itália, no final tudo acabou em pizza, kkkkkk... Eu tmb gosto do perfil determinado da Marin. Já que o Aioria é meio impulsivo (como observou a Dra. Nina), ele precisa de alguém como ela ao seu lado.  
Ficou curiosa pra saber quem são os outros strippers da fic nova? Se vc ler o "merchan" abaixo, já terá uma idéia de quem serão os outros gosto... ops, strippers, hehehe... Bjs e até uma próxima!  
**Dra. Nina:** Kkkkkkkkkkk... morri com essa terapia, que teve até porrada entre o Aioria e a Dra. Nina, kkkkkkkkkk... e o Shura com suas análises psicológicas sobre os leoninos? E qdo Dra. Nina e Aioria mandaram o Shura calar a boca? Essa review foi tudo de bom! Dessa vez vc se superou, hein? Além da sua enorme criatividade, a review ficou enorme, quase do tamanho do meu capítulo XD  
Muito obrigada pela betagem dos capítulos e tmb pelos comentários impagáveis! E pode esperar por novos desafios (leia-se personagens complicados) qdo estrear a fic nova (Ilusões). Bjs!  
**Nicky:** Obrigada pela review, Nicky! É, eu sei que Aioria e Marin se estranharam um pouco (não é pra menos, rsrsrsrsrs...), mas o importante é que os dois conseguiram se entender. A Carmela teve o que merecia, terminar sozinha em um convento (já que ela queria tanto que alguém da família seguisse a vida religiosa...). June e Shunrey deixaram as mágoas de lado, assim como Aioria e Aioros. Hahahaha, eu escolhi o nome Angelina em homenagem à minha "prima" famosa, Angelina Jolie (até parece XD). Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic desde o começo e pelos ótimos comentários que vc fez! Bjs!

**_Comentários finais:  
_**_Mais uma fic terminada! Isso me deixa feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, pq vou sentir saudades dela.  
Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, pq cada review recebida foi uma motivação para continuar a fic até o fim! Agradeço especialmente à minha leitora mais fiel: Dra. Nina, que não só comentou todos os capítulos como tmb fez várias análises engraçadas dos personagens. Este último capítulo é especialmente dedicado a ela XD  
Só pra variar, vou fazer mais um merchanzinho básico da minha próxima fic: Ilusões. Já vou avisando que essa nova história será bem diferente de tudo que eu escrevi até agora. Vai ter algumas partes bastante ousadas (leia-se hentais), tanto que a censura será M desde o começo. Tomara que vcs gostem XD_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_****Ilusões – Capítulo 1**

_- Sua noiva nem desconfia da sua vida dupla? – perguntou Ikki, de modo provocativo.  
- Claro que não! A Shina me mataria se soubesse que trabalho como stripper e que saio com outras mulheres! – respondeu Shura, com semblante tenso - Eu tô juntando dinheiro pra montar meu próprio negócio. Meu casamento vai ser no mês que vem, e até lá eu pretendo cair fora da boate!__

* * *

__Shura não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara do colega:  
- Tomara que seja apenas admiração, e não vontade de dar uns pegas nele!  
- Tá me estranhando, Shura? – perguntou Aioria, furioso – Eu sou espada, viu? E minhas clientes são testemunhas disso!  
- Você tá todo irritadinho hoje! Se você não fosse michê, eu diria que isso é falta de mulher! – zombou Ikki – Ou então, que você tá na TPM!__

* * *

__- Seu noivo sabe que você vai fazer a despedida de solteira nessa boate, Shina? – perguntou Shunrey, uma de suas colegas de trabalho.  
- Por que ele deveria saber? Não pretendo fazer nada de errado! – respondeu a garota – Que eu saiba, assistir a um show de strip-tease não é considerado traição!  
- Mas ele poderia ficar enciumado se descobrisse – insistiu a colega.  
- Ele não vai descobrir! – retrucou Shina, um pouco irritada – E você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade pra se divertir um pouco! Você é muito tímida e certinha, precisa soltar um pouco a franga!_


End file.
